Elsword: Shadows Of Destruction
by dragoneel12
Summary: Wounded and left for dead, Elsword is rescued by the person he least expected to come to his aid. Turned into a demon he served under Ran's command as a general. His name became Kain and he turned against his allies destroying everything he once swore to protect. Now he chases after Ran who destroyed the world and escaped to a parallel world. Now he has one goal in mind...Kill Ran.
1. The Knight Of Darkness

**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of "Elsword: Shadows Of Destruction". In this story a Elsword from a parallel world is thrown in another world where he meets the El search party. His name is no longer Elsword but Kain as he once served under Ran who gave him his name. Ran saved him from the doorstep of death and titled him the Dark Overlord, with his humanity gone he became Ran's best general. He now is trapped in this world with no way home and he is in search of one man, Ran. This search will lead him to working with the El Search party once more, but they will not be as he remembered. Well without further ado let us begin.**

_**Kain - Dark Overlord**_

_**Elsword - Infinity Sword**_

_**Elesis - Grand Master**_

_**Aisha - Dimensional Witch**_

_**Eve - Battle Seraph**_

_**Rena - Night Watcher**_

_**Raven - Veteran Commander**_

_**Chung - Tactical Trooper**_

_**Ara - Sakra Devanam**_

_TEXT-Character Thought_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Knight of Darkness

It started as a normal day for the El search party, but even the normal of days to them can turn into the weirdest days of their lives. A pillar of darkness extending towards the sky had appeared in Hamel and tremors had resounded throughout Elrios. A question had arisen in the minds of those who resided in Elrios, was this the doing of the demons or had something else caused this. The curious El Search party has started moving towards the location; there they would meet the person who would change their lives forever.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Aisha as she poked her head out the carriage.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, for now find something to distract yourself" said Raven with a sigh.

"Do you think that was the demon's doing?" Rena who looked towards Raven who was focused on driving the carriage. Her green hair was being softly lifted by the wind, and she stared intently at Raven awaiting the answer.

"I don't know but there are some of us who would care less if it was" said Raven as his thoughts reverted to Elsword who was sleeping in this situation. He gave a deep sigh as he tried to figure out how anyone would sleep after an event such as this. He then looked ahead and started speaking, "I don't know what is happened but after we're about to know". The location where they were heading was coming into sight and Raven stopped their carriage.

"Elsword, Elsword get up" said Elesis as he called out to her brother.

"Is he alright?" asked Chung. "This is the first time I've seen elsword like this. Usually he would be jumping around or picking fights" said Chung as he looked at the sleeping boy.

"Chung is correct, picking fights is the only thing that primitive boy is able to do" said Eve as she closed her eyes.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" said Elsword as he suddenly jumped up.

"Seems you're awake" said Elesis

"Elsword are you really alright? You don't look so good" said a worried Ara as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling really exhausted for some reason" said Elsword as he yawned.

"There was a shift in dimensions when that light appeared, maybe it's related to Elsword somehow" said Aisha.

"You're the one who can shift dimensions not me grape lady"

"Why you little!", the el gang could not help but laugh at this situation. Raven then came in rushing with a serious look on his face, but thanks to his usual personality it was hard to tell if something was wrong or if that was what he looked like.

"We got trouble" said Raven as he stood outside the carriage.

"What's wrong?" asked Ara.

"Demons and plenty of them" said Raven as he looked at her.

"So it was their doing after all" said Chung with a sigh. "We should've known, I guess we should prepare for battle" the prince said as he picked up his cannon "The Destroyer".

"No it doesn't seem that way" said Raven as he drifted into thought. "They seem to be surrounding something, something which seems to be valuable. Problem is it seems they also can't approach this something."

"What do you think it is?" asked Rena.

"I don't know but there are plenty of big shots there" said Raven as his looks intensified.

"You don't mean the demon commanders are there too?!" asked Aisha.

"Hate to say it but yeah. When I did recon I saw Victor and Cloe" said Raven with a sigh.

"So she's here too then?" asked Rena.

"This means we have to get this something before they do" said Elesis as she stood up.

"Alright then let's do this" said Elsword with a smirk.

"You're not going anywhere, we do not need someone in a condition such as yours to be holding us back" said Eve with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? I can still fight" said Elsword with a scowl on his face.

"That's enough you two knock it off" said Rena as a dark aura surrounded her. Remembering Rena's rage when they first met Elsword shut his mouth and let the words Eve had said pass. But he was still quite angry to be considered a burden.

"Alright then let's get ready to attack" said Raven as he drew his blade. The other nodded as a response and they all got ready. They all left the carriage and started heading towards the location. The group moved slowly in the shadows trying to avoid contact with the demons. They were all over the place, their number in the thousands. Only one thought passed through the member of the party _"What could be so important that they would send such a larger attack force?"_. They continued walking and getting closer to their goal, what they would see would change their world forever.

* * *

"ugh..." said the black haired figure as his body twitched. His body hurt all over and he felt he would die, well he did wish he was dead but dying wouldn't be an option to him at this point. The figured slowly rose up to scavenge his location. Not that it came much as a surprise to him, he was surrounded by demons from all sides. "Where am I?" asked the figure as he sat up and composed himself.

"We're in a different world", a feminine like voice came from the blade which layed next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at the blade.

"I'm fine general don't worry about me"

"I'm no longer a general so don't call me that" he said with a sad smiled on his face. The memory of all the blood he has spilled poured into his mind, he couldn't help but despair but he had to stay strong until he knew where he was. He stared at his hands which had been soaked in the blood of many even those that belonged to those whom he held dear.

"Master..." spoke the blade.

"It's alright I'm fine, don't worry. Also there is no need to call me master, Kain is fine" said the figure as he sighed. He no longer could take back the name which was given to him by his loving parents. The name he had been called by, by his sister and friends.

"Oh I see you're awake" said a dark elf that stood outside the barrier. Behind her a horde of demon ready to attack as soon as commanded.

"Some things really don't change no matter where you go" said the Kain as he stood up. "Like always you have plenty of lap dogs with you".

"Is that so? I take that as a complement. Master Ran told us to investigate this place, never expected to meet the el brat out here. And what is up with that getup? You turn to darkness or something?" asked Cloe with a grin on her face.

"You can say that, but are you sure you're not mistaking me with someone else?" asked Kain with a grin.

"Well whatever, we were given orders to investigate and if we were to find what contained that much power to bring it back with us."

"Sorry, but I have no plans to do as I'm told" said Kain as he picked up the blade. It's shape resembled that of a broad sword but at it's hilt it seemed to have a trigger. It was black all over and at it's blade there was ancient writing all over it. " I'm sorry Chrono, I know you're exhausted but hang in there for one more fight" he said as he smiled at the blade.

"It's quite alright Master, I will fight by your side till the bitter end", suddenly an explosion was heard and a group of people rushed towards where Kain was located.

-Giga Prominence!

-Call Of Ruin!

-Giga Stream!

-Sword Fall!

-Dread Chase!

"Dammit it's the El search party!" said Cloe with a disgusted look on her face. "Demons stop them in their tracks!" she commanded and the battalion of demons charged towards the el gang's location.

"Here they come" said Elsword and he pulled out Conwell.

"There so many of them" said Rena.

"Hmph let's blow them away" said Raven.

-Ignition Crow!

A field of flame rushed towards the enemy battalion and many were burned into oblivion by the fire. The enemy did not stop and the force with the it's numbers kept charging towards them. Suddenly, Victor joined them from behind charging towards the el gang.

"Dammit Victor decided to join them" said Elsword as he halted his charge.

"What now?!" asked Aisha.

"Need help?" a voice asked. His hair was spiky like always and it was black as the night sky, and he had a ponytail that resembled that of Chung. His clothes were black and he wore a jacket, he had his blade over his shoulder. It was Kain, he had vanished from where he was located and had appeared behind them. The others stood dumbfounded by the person who resembled Elsword.

"T-two Elswords?!" asked Chung in surprised.

"What's going on?" asked Raven who then looked at Elsword who looked completely shocked at seeing himself.

"It's a long story, I'm sure it will take a bit for me to explain what's going on but we need to leave now"

"_This power I'm feeling, it's demonic..." _thought Ara as she stared at Kain.

"N-not under my watch you bastard!" said a very wounded Cloe as she joined the other demons.

"Hey you should be thankful I even let you live" said Kain who then let out a sigh.

"You bastard! Are you mocking me?!" Yelled Cloe.

"Well not exactly mocking you, I'm just saying the truth"

"Who exactly are you?" asked Ara at last as she approached Kain.

"My name is Kain, that is all I can tell you for now. We need to leave here before more demo-" before Kain could even finish his sentence a terrifying roar was hear from above, and down descended a enormous dragon.

"We meet again general" spoke the enourmous beast as it stared straight at Kain.

"Zeron…..So you're alive after all" said Kain as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" asked Cloe as she approached the giant black dragon.

"My name is Zeron, all of you retreat this is orders from master Ran" said the beast as it looked at Cloe and the other demons.

"If that's what he desires than so be it. All demons pull back". Slowly the battalion of demons began to fall back and soon nothing but the giant dragon stood before Kain and the El Search party.

"It's that a dragon?!" asked Aisha.

"I-it's huge" said Chung in complete surprise.

"How exactly are we suppose to beat this thing" asked Raven with a nervous look on his face.

"You lot are not my opponent" said the dragon as it looked towards the search party. "My only opponent Is the general" said the dragon as it then let a mighty roar.

"I knew sooner or later it would come to this" said Kain as he stepped forward. "You were one of my best friends when I led the demons to battle. Seems we need to spill needless blood for such a pitiful cause" said Kain as he closed his eyes forward.

"The time I spent under your command was one of the best I've spent in the past millennium which I've lived. If I shall die, I rather die by your blade".

"This loyalty of yours always kind of pissed me off" said Kain with a smile.

"Come at me!" yelled the dragon. Kain charged straight towards it and they engaged in battle.

"Darkness requiem!", a Black shockwave rushed straight towards the dragon who just flew up to dodge the attack. The dragon the started spitting fire and the el search party took a cover behind a giant rock.

"S-such power!" said Elesis as she peaked at the intense battle which was taking blade beyond the rock.

"Those two are monstrosities" said Eve as she looked along side Elesis.

"Why does he resemble you so much" asked Chung as he looked at Elsword.

"Hell if I know!" yelled Elsword trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"If we want some answers let's hope the boy wins" said Raven who sighed.

"I-is that all you've got" said Kain as he fell on his knees. His body was still worn out from the battle he had experienced before falling into this place. _"Dammit, I have enough power for only one strike. I better make it count" _thought Kain as he gripped his sword and stood up again.

"Let's end this with one final strike" said the dragon. They both charged at each other and with one mighty yell Kain said "Chrono Distortion!" Kain appeared at multiple places striking the dragon over and over. The beast then fell on the floor with cuts all over it's body.

"Fascinating" said the dragon as it managed to open one eyes. "As expected of the general, you indeed contain 'True' power".

"Y-you flatter me" said Kain as he fell on his knee panting.

"I fall here, but you live on. Kain, stop Ran before he repeats the same mistake he did in our world. This is my dying wish" said the beast as it's body began to glow.

"Don't have to tell me, just rest now old buddy" the black haired boy then touched the dragon who then dissolved into many particles. "Guess that's over and done"

"Where did you get that type of demonic power and how do you know Ran" asked Ara who approached Kain from behind. Suddenly a holographic figure of Ran appeared out of nowhere.

"Such a touching battle don't you think Kain? Oh I mean Elsword" said the holograph as a smirk grew on his face.

"RAN YOU BASTARD" screamed Kain.

"Now, now I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. I will be waiting for you old pal so come and meet me. In the place where it all began" said Ran as a smile grew on his face.

"You don't have to tell me, I will hunt you down and I will kill you" said Kain with a grin on his face. "I will drag you to the depths of hell along with me"

"Is that so, I look forward to it then. Until then I hope you enjoy the surprises I laid in wait for you", the holograph then disappeared and Kain stared towards the sky as the moon rose higher and higher.

"_I can't repent for my sins, but I can destroy them along side myself and the cause of all this" _thought Kain as he clenched his fist. He then felt himself dizzy and fell on the floor unconscious. The El search party raced towards where he had fallen and they tried to see if he was alright. This was the beginning of a new adventure, one that would change Elsword and the search party forever.

* * *

**AN: well there goes the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Next time I will tell you more information on Kain's world. Until next time :).**


	2. Avenger

**AN: welcome to another chapter of "Shadows Of Destruction. This time we will learn a little more about Kain and the sword he brought with him. He is now in the hands of the El Gang and he is being brought to the leader of the red knights in Hamel. Well without further ado let's get this started.**

_Text=Character thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Avenger

"Wow now that you take a look at him up close he does look a lot like Elsword" said Aisha as she kneeled down besides the unconscious boy.

"Where exactly did he come from?" asked Chung as he stared at the figure.

"Seems he was the cause of the tremors" said Raven as he let out a sigh. "To think he single handedly took down a dragon, he really is an unbelievable person."

"Calling him a person…..is kind of a mistake…" said Ara as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked Elesis as she looked at the girl who stood in confusion.

"He's not human…..more like he's far from being one….."

"Ara, you've been acting weird ever since we saw that hologram of Ran. Is everything alright?", the green haired elf then approached her friend out of worry. She had never seen her down like this but considering what just took place it was no surprise.

"Yeah….I'm fine. It's just that something about that Ran we saw seemed different"

"Different? What do you mean by that?" asked Raven, he also had noticed that something about that Ran seemed different. When Raven had first crossed blades with Ran he had felt what his power and presence felt like. But the one he saw was absolutely different, and even though it was just a hologram and strange and specific presence could be felt from him.

"It's like he's not the one we fought against" said Elsword as he approached Ara.

"Yeah" Ara said as she looked at Elsword.

"So I think I understand that, but what do you mean about this guy not being human?" asked Elesis as she look at the others who were deep in thought.

"What I mean is that I feel pure demonic power from him. As much as I hate to say this…..he's a demon", Ara then kneeled down and put her hand on the unconscious Kain's cheek. _"He's a strange one….."_

"Don't touch my master!" a voice suddenly said.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Elsword as he looked around.

"Yeah I heard that too" said Eve as she scanned the area.

"Hey down here smart ones!" spoke the blade once more.

"Did that sword…..just talk?" asked Aisha as she looked at the blade.

"Yeah I think it did", Raven slowly approached the blade and stood looking down at it. "I think this is that guy's sword" said Raven as he looked at the others. Raven then slowly drew the blade out of the ground only to be yelled at.

"Put me down you pervert, scum, idiot! Only my master is allowed to touch me!" yelled the blade in what seemed to be a very angry tone.

"Wow that is one angry sword" said Elsword as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"That's a demon blade" said Ara as she stared at the sword. "First time I'm seeing one that can actually talk."

"Hey Conwell talks too!" retorted Elsword.

"I'm pretty sure she said demon blade" said Elesis as she let out a sigh. "Just who exactly are you two?" asked Elesis as she looked at the blade.

"I have no obligation to tell you such a thing"

"I see…..wonder if you're willing to talk if we did something…hmmm unpleasant to your master" said Eve with a serious look.

"Y-you wouldn't?!" said the blade in a worried tone.

"I wouldn't count on that. It's Eve we're talking about here, she really will do it" said Elsword with an awkward smile.

"Moby….Remy!" Eve commanded and the two drones hovered over Kain.

"I'll talk I'll talk! Just please…..don't harm my master…" said Chrono in a sad tone. "I can't believe my master loved a girl such as you…"

"Huh? Did you say he loved Eve?!" asked Aisha in surprise. Upon hearing this, the supposedly emotionless nasod empresses' face turned slightly red.

"I said no such thing!" said the blade as it tried to cover its mistake. _"I'm sorry master I said too much!" _

"I think you just misheard her Aisha" said a flustered Eve.

"I think you may be right" said the mage as she let out a sigh.

"So who are you?" asked Raven as he looked at the sword in his hand.

"My name is Chrono…the loyal blade of Kain" Chrono said in a proud voice.

"Kain?" asked Chung.

"Yes, that's his name"

"I'm pretty sure Ran called him Elsword" said Ara as she approached Raven.

"…..", the blade hesitated a bit before it began to talk again. "I'm sorry…..but I can't tell you more than that. All I can actually tell you is that you were right when you said my master wasn't human. Besides that I can't tell you anymore….." Chrono said in a melancholic voice

"I see, we won't ask more than that then" said Rena with a smile.

"We should take him to the capital of Hamel. He needs treatment" said Raven as he looked at the fallen boy. The others nodded in agreement and Raven picked up Kain and started walking towards the carriage. There were many questions that still needed some answers, but it would be better if they waited for Kain to awaken.

* * *

"So you failed to bring it back?!" asked Ran in a rather angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry" said the dark elf with her head down. "When we were trying to capture him you sent an order for retreat" Cloe than looked up only to see Ran with a puzzled look.

"I sent no such orders!" yelled Ran.

"B-but sir! The dragon said…." Before she even had a chance to finish the sentence she was cut off by Ran.

"What dragon? I sent no one and I gave no order", suddenly a voice resounded throughout the room.

"Ah but I did?" said the mysterious voice.

"Who goes there and how did you make it into this place?" asked Ran as he stood up from his chair. Suddenly a mirror image of him appeared face to face with him.

"Who else? I'm you" said the other Ran with a mischievous look. "Hmm calling me Ran would be quite confusing, why not call me Deobeul, it means 'double'."

"Do you mock me?!" said Ran as he sent his shadow to attack.

"Oh my, I didn't know I was this angry" said Deobeul as he appeared behind Ran.

"How?!"

"Simple, space shifting magic, It's quite handy" Deobeul said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Ran asked as he looked at him.

"Simple, I want to form an alliance"

"An alliance?" asked a confused Ran.

"Indeed. What if I told you I have the power to make this world yours?" asked Deobeul with a grin.

"I would say that it sounds very intriguing" said Ran with a smirk.

"If we work together we can have that power. So how about it?" asked Deobeul as he extended his hand.

"You've got a deal" said Ran as he shook Deobeul's hand to seal the deal.

"Let me introduce you to my most loyal servant. Oberon show yourself", the mysterious nasod appeared out of thin air and bowed before Deobeul. "This is Oberon, he will be the one keeping that annoying obstacle out of our way" said Deobeul with a wicked grin.

"Obstacle?" asked Ran.

"Yes, the obstacle known as….."

* * *

"Kain…." the nasod said as she smiled at him. "It's quite a beautiful name.

"Yeah one for a monster" Kain said as he gave her a playful smile.

"It doesn't matter to me Elsword. You will always be the red haired idiot who woke me up….and always the person I will always love" she then approached and kissed him on the lips. The black haired boy couldn't help but return the kiss. He then pulled away and smiled at her.

"I will always love you Eve"

"I will always love you too Elsword", suddenly the beautiful moment seemed to break as if it was glass and the setting began to turn and the place felt hot as if the whole place as ablaze.

"Where is this place?" asked Kain as he looked around.

"Kain help me!" yelled the Eve who was in the grasps of Ran.

"Eve! Ran you bastard let her go!" yelled Kain full of anger.

"Sorry Kain but she has proven to be….hmm how do you say it again? Ah yes quite a nuisance" Ran then raises his blade and stabs Eve straight in her gut. Kain's eyes widen in absolute shock as he watches his beloved die in front of him helpless.

"Eve!" Kain's yells as he races towards her location.

"Kain….stay away from me…you monster" Eve says as she looks towards him. Her body then sets on fire.

"Eve!" suddenly the scenery crashes and Kain gets up in cold sweat only to realize it was a dream. _"The same dream again….." _ He thought as he grasped the covers tightly. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around. He suddenly hears someone turning the doorknob and he reaches for Chrono only to realize she's not there. The door finally opens and Ara enters the room.

"Good to see you're awake" said Ara as she smiled at him.

"Where is this place?" asked Kain as he looked at her.

"We're at an Inn. We needed to find you a place to rest so we rented you a room"

"I see….What of my sword?" asked Kain with a serious look.

"Don't worry she's fine" said Ara as she let out a sigh. "We don't know if we can actually trust you yet so we couldn't leave her near you."

"As long as she's ok I am fine with it" Ara then approached him and sat on the bed near him.

"Hey you're sweating a lot, are you ok?" she asked as she felt his forehead.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just had a nightmare" Kain said as he let out a sigh.

"A nightmare?" Ara asked puzzled.

"Yeah it happens from time to time but don't worry about it" he said as he smiled at her.

"May I asked what it was about….?" asked Ara with a worried look.

"Nothing much…..it was just about someone that I once loved" said Kain with a melancholy look.

"Did something happen to her?"

"She died…."

"Oh….I'm sorry I asked" said Ara as she looked down.

"Don't worry about it, and as for you six it isn't nice to eavesdrop" said Kain as he let out a sight. Suddenly the door swings open as if it was being pulled by something revealing the rest of the el gang.

"We weren't eavesdropping! We just thought it would be rude to barge in" said Aisha trying to cover up with a lie.

"I see you're as bad at lying as always" said Kain with a smile.

"What was that?!" said a very angered Aisha.

"Calm down Aisha" said Raven as he sighed. "Here you go" Raven then throws the Chrono at kain and he catches it.

"Hey that's not how you treat a lady!" retorts Chrono at the fact that she was thrown.

"Good to see you're ok" said Kain with a smile of relief.

"Master", the sword is then shrouded in a white light and then it suddenly turns into a girl with black hair and a tail and she suddenly hugs Kain.

"Did that sword just turn into a girl…..?" asked a dumbfounded Elsword in absolute disbelief.

"Bet Conwell can't do that" said Kain as he let out a laugh.

"Well she's a demon blade so I expected that much" said Ara with a smile.

"Idiot! What were you thinking taking on Zeron in the shape you were in?" asked Chrono as if she was going to cry.

"Not like he gave me much of a choice. It was either I fought or instant death" said Kain with an awkward smile. "Well at least I'm alive."

"Good because you can't die before I do!"

"Ok, ok got it mom" said Kain with a mischievous smile.

"Wow they get along really well" said Rena smiling.

"Of course we do, I am masters one and only blade" said Chrono with a smile.

"Hey sorry to interrupt this happy moment, but we need to know who you are and why you are here" said Raven as he looked at Kain.

"Well considering how you guys didn't just kill me when you had the chance, I guess answering your question is common courtesy" said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"Alright then, who are you?" asked Raven.

"My name is Kain, one of Ran's highest officials and one of the strongest demons ever created"

"Wait you work for Ran?!" asked Elsword in absolute disbelief.

"Work is kinda the wrong term, I think what you meant to say is worked" said Kain as he looked at Elsword with a slight smile.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ara.

"A world parallel to this, you can just say I came from a parallel world"

"Parallel world?" asked Aisha.

"That is correct, it's a world like this one yet it is unlike this one" said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"How is something like that possible?" asked the elf who was still trying to process the situation.

"It is indeed possible" said Eve as she closed her eyes. "It's been long since believed that other worlds such as our world exist in another dimension, we call them parallel worlds. Although some events that happen in one world may not happen in another" said Eve in her usual emotionless tone.

"Exactly, that is why in this world I am still a normal human while I am a demon" said Kain in a sad tone.

"So we were correct you are Elsword" said Raven as he looked at him.

"Yep you all hit the bull's-eye" said Kain with a smile.

"If you're me…..how did you become like this?"

"I died that's why" said Kain. "In my world a sudden demon attack on Velder costed me my life" he said as he looked down.

"So you were reborn a demon?" asked Chung.

"Once again 'Reborn' is not quite the right term, 'made' is what you were trying to say"

"Made?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah made by the one person I tried to beat all my life, Ran", an angered look began to form on Kain's face just at the mentioning of the enemy he loathed so much.

"Wait Ran turned you into a demon?!" asked Aisha who was absolutely stunned.

"Yeah, but it was mostly my fault…." said Kain as he let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Ara.

"When I was about to die my vision became blurry, then I heard someone's voice. The voice asked "Do you want to live?" boy do I regret saying yes to that" said Kain as he let out a laugh.

"Why?" the others asked.

"It was Ran who asked me the question, I basically gave him permission to do this to me", Kain then looked at his hand which had taken many innocent lives.

"Master….." said Chrono as she looked at him.

"What happened after that?" asked Elsword, as he slightly knew what the possible outcome was.

"I was made his puppet and did all his dirty work, I became one of the strongest demon one that even rivaled him. Under his watch I took the lives of many innocent people I once fought to protect. I've killed and killed I am nothing more than a monster", the other stood in shock but Raven stood in sympathy because he knew what the feeling felt like.

"Master it's not your fault" said Chrono as she hugged him.

"Thanks Chrono, thank you for standing by me" said Kain as he gave her a smile. Suddenly as explosion was heard outside and they all raced out to investigate what it was.

"What the heck is that thing?!" asked Elsword as he looked at the figure.

"A nasod….." said Kain knowing full well who it was.

"A nasod?" asked Eve.

"We finally meet again, it's time you repent for what you did to my master" said the figure as he approached the El gang who stood by the door of the Inn.

"Oberon…..how can you move anymore? Eve is no longer here" asked Kain with a nervous look on his face.

"That is correct, but Ran gave me demon powers like yours just so I can exact revenge against you. Revenge for what you did to my beloved master" said Oberon as he made his hand into a fist.

"You're wrong! Master would never do such a thing, especially to someone he cared for so much" said Chrono trying to put some sense into Oberon but as things stood it seemed not to be working.

"Stay out of this you tool, this is between me and Kain" said Oberon as he summoned his tonfa blade.

"First off I don't take kindly to those who call Chrono a tool, second off it seems a fight is the only way I can put some sense into that thick metal head of yours" said Kain as he walked forward. "Come Chrono!", Chrono began to glow and she vanishes reappearing in Kain's hand as a sword once more.

"I will put an end to you!" said Oberon.

"Yeah I like to see you try!" yelled Kain as he charged forward as well. The others stood unable to do anything or try anything. This was a fight between two people who had something to fight for, although the reasons they fought for was pretty much similar. Since both fought for vengeance. They now cross blades the outcome of this battle is still unknown, but if they do not stop one of them will forever lose their life.

* * *

**AN: Well their goes chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter we will see the end of the battle between Kain and Oberon. Till the next time! :).**


	3. Ara's Wish

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Shadows Of Destruction. Sorry for the very late update, a lot of things came up and by that I mean the MCAS and the finals. That is one annoying test but either way sorry for the long wait. Well in this chapter it's pure vengeance as Oberon tries to settle the score for Eve's death. Kain has no choice but to fight him and he's not holding anything back. In this chapter we will see Kain's awakening which is also his true demon form. But the thing is, is Oberon really looking for veangence or is he keeping his real motive hidden. Stick around to find out. Well without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: Ara's Wish

"Kain!" yelled Oberon as he charged straight towards Kain who was also charging towards him. Kain looked like he was serious and was willing to kill Oberon, but looks can be deceiving. He really didn't want to fight or harm Oberon, he already had lost the others he didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Oberon's tonfa blade which now was apparently green and Kain's Chrono clashed creating a gust of wind. They both got pushed back and stood looking at the other.

"Oberon, I really don't want to fight you" said Kain as he let out a sigh. "Let me explain what really happened. Ran is just using you!", Kain was trying his best to try and reason with Oberon. As someone who worked under Ran he knew that if he left Oberon to do Ran's bidding he would break.

"Shut up! Fight me, I have no intention to talk to you whatsoever. And even so if him using me means I can kill you then so be it!" Oberon jumped back and charged at Kain at a high speed, those who blinked couldn't even see him. "Sonic Cross Slash!" he passed by Kain and Kain suddenly feel on his knees.

"We need to help him!" Ara cried out. SHe couldn't figure out if it was because they were both demons, but she could feel that he had not intention of fighting. At this rate even she could see it was going to end bad.

"Hold up Ara" said Raven as he put a hand on her shoulder. "As things stand if we intervene even we might get killed, it also doesn't look like Kain would want us to interfere" he said plainly. But in all honesty he couldn't stand this either. He wanted to jump in and lend a hand.

"Is that all you got?" Kain asked as he tried to get up but he failed. Blood was coming down the side of his mouth but he was standing strong.

"You've gotten weak. This is the power that made Elrios tremble before your very name?" asked Oberon in what seemed like a mocking tone. Kain tried to get up again but as soon as he did he fell back on his knees. He then began to realize that something was wrong.

"P-poison!?" Kain asked in surprise then spewed blood from his mouth.

"Oh so you've realized", Oberon then charged at Kain again but Kain dodged it. Kain then appeared behind him and kicked him flinging him to the wall of the Inn. Oberon shot up as if unfazed by the hit and resumed his speedy attacks on Kain. Kain tried his best to block each hit but the poison was spreading throughout his body faster than he predicted.

"I can't stand this anymore, I'm going to help him!" Elsword said as he charged towards Oberon. "Get away from him you damn monster!" Elsword then swung Conwell by Oberon easily dodged it and appeared behind him. "_Damn! He's fast. But he's not getting away". _Elsword suddenly changed his position and yelled

-Sword Blasting!

Elsword charged straight at Oberon. But this time Oberon couldn't dodge it as easily as he did Elsword's previous attacks. Elsword's sword pierced him and the swords which came after Elswords attacks blasted him to the wall of the Inn again but this time he didn't get up as fast as he previously did.

"How do you like that!" Elsword said full of pride.

"Wow nice going Eldork!" Aisha said with a wide smile. Even she was surprised Elsword managed to damage this unbeatable opponent. But from previous experience she knew elsword was thought and that he always manage to come through somehow. But after a little while Oberon got up again and his wound began to heal.

"Well I wanted to kill one Elsword but I guess two is even better" faster than the speed of sound Oberon charged at Elsword and punched him up into the air. "Sonic Breakthrough!" Elsword was bashed in the air from all directions and Oberon appeared on top of him and punched him to the ground creating a crater.

"Elsword!" Eve yelled and rushed to his aid. "Moby, Remy!" Eve commanded and they attacked Oberon. But Oberon easily dodged their attack.

"You're a nasod like us, you wouldn't dare to harm the queen of nasods" Remy said as it hovered above Oberon.

"You are right, but she's not my queen" Oberon swung his tonfa blades and the pressure blasted the two nasods away. Eve who was tending to Elsword yelled out their names as the were blasted far into a forest which was near the Inn. But while the others weren't paying attention Ara had snuck near Kain and was trying to keep him from moving.

"Stay down" Ara said as she held Kain down who was trying to get up.

"I can't do that" Kain said as some blood came out of the side of his mouth. "It's me he wants, it's me he gets" Kain gently pushed Ara to the side and charged at Oberon but Oberon simply blocked him and knocked him back. "Ok Oberon I get the point, you hate me and want me 20 feet under but you never used poison. What type of demon are you?" Kain said as he slowly got up again.

"Well I guess I can tell you" Oberon said. Suddenly a green aura surrounded his hand and began to form a shape which looked like a snake. "Is this good enough for you?" the snake suddenly leaped and charged towards Kain who moved out the way. But thanks to his incredible speed, Oberon appeared beside him and kicked him towards Ara who caught Kain.

"Are you alright?" Ara asked in a worried voice. Eun was the one who was in control now and her tails moved side to side and Kain turned his head to look at her.

"Thanks I owe you one", kain tried to stand up. He coughed up more blood and fell on his knees once more. "_Damnit this poison is too potent. My wounds are not healing and I can barely stand". _Eun helped Kain up again and she stared at him carengly.

"Don't push yourself" Eun said.

"She's right master" Chrono spoke. "I can feel that you are heavily damaged. But what's worse is that your wounds aren't healing. If you keep this up you might die!"

"Geez I get it, I get it" Kain said as he let out a sigh. He then cleaned the blood which was in the side of his mouth and focused again.

"Ara Haan" Oberon plainly said. "No matter what world we're in you watch over that monster" Oberon said as he calmly leaned against a tree. "Back where we came from, you watched over that him and took care of him. In all honesty you're the one who stayed with him to the very end"

"I can see why I would do that" Eun said. "He clearly has been through a lot of hardships because of what he is. He would need all the help he could get to accept what he turned into" she then began to spin her spear in her hand and changed into an attacking stance.

"Wait" Kain said as he grabbed her hand. "Oberon what happened to Ara?" Kain asked. He knew that she was the only one he hadn't harmed. "Tell me or I am going to force you to tell me" Kain raised his sword and his looks intensified.

"Oh so you're worried about your lover?" Oberon asked in a mocking tone. "Don't worry I gave her a painless death" upon hearing these words a dark and intense aura surrounded Kain.

"If that's a joke it isn't funny" Kain said.

"It's not a joke or a lie. She really is dead, I mean heck she was the one who was holding us back so we didn't close the portal before you made it through. She was getting annoying so we had to get rid of it" Oberon then let out a wicked laugh.

"He's sick..." Rena said with a disgusted look on her face. Kain fell on both of his knees with a look of despair on his face. Ara was standing behind him and she didn't know what to do or say to him. Suddenly a dark voice began to speak to Kain.

"_**Kill Him..."**_the voice said.

"No...I won't. I promised I would never kill again. I promised to Ara that I would never use this power again. I refuse to let you take over me!" Kain grabbed his head as a massive headache overcame him.

"What's happening to him?" Ara asked Eun.

"It's his demonic nature. It's trying to overcome him, and if we're not careful it might take over" Eun stated as she moved back and closer to the others. Raven had helped Elsword who was badly hurt by Oberon and the group was standing together again. Kain on the other hand was on his own and a strong black aura was surrounding him.

"_**Kill, Kill him. Kill him Kill them all!"**_the voice cried out once again.

"No, no no! Shut up! I refuse to!" Kain retorted.

"Having some internal conflict my old friend?" Oberon said as he moved closer to Kain. "Why suppress it? Why not let it all out? After All Ara's seal is broken" Oberon then kneeled in front of Kain. Kain's eyes widen after hearing these words, with the seal gone it meant at any moment he could completely turn into a demon. Something he didn't want to experience again. "So what do you say? Don't you want revenge on me?"

"No I don't want revenge...I don't **want to kill anymore-gah!" **Kain grabbed his head in pain. His head throbbed and it felt like it was being filled with lead. This was an internal fight he can't lose because if he did all those who were here were in great peril.

"_**Is that so? So you mean to let the person who killed the only one who stood by your side till the bitter end run amok and cause more havoc?"**_ the voice resounded in his head again. But even if this made sense and even if he wanted revenge he had a promise to keep. Ara wouldn't want him to do this, none of his friends would want him to.

"Even so I won't use this power to do it! I refuse to!" Kain yelled but without noticing two fang like teeth grew in his mouth. His coat was turning into a strange cape and a black cape at that.

"This doesn't look good" Raven stated. "Even if he's refusing to use that power it's slowly taking control over him"

"Master please hang in there" Chrono said as she tried to get through to her master. "If you lose control here it will be occurrence in Hamel all over again!"

"_**Don't listen to them. You know you want to. Afterall destruction is really fun, and you know what your purpose is" **_second by second, minute by minute the voice grew more intense and the dark aura immersed Kain more.

"_Finally this is what I was hoping for" _Oberon thought to himself. "_Now it's time to put the plan of mine into effect, I just need a bit more time so he becomes completely engulfed"._

"Stop no, no please not now. nooooo!" Kain was completely surrounded in the dark aura. His face was unseen but after a few minutes the aura dispersed revealing a brand new person. There stood Kain in his "True form" as Ran would call it. His clothes were black as usual but his jacket had reverted into a cape. The fangs had completely grown and on his head he had two small horns. His looks were what one might call vampiric.

"Finally there he is! The person I've wanted to settle the score with!" Oberon charged at Kain as fast as he could and as Kain blocked his attack a giant shockwave was created. The ground shook and those who were witnessing the fight were blown back.

"**Ah finally, I was getting tired of restraining myself"** Kain said as he pushed Oberon back. He hit a tree and slowly slid down and fell on the floor. Kain moved towards him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him making him hit every wall in the Inn. "**Is this all you have? If so get lost I have more destruction to cause" **suddenly Kain held his head. "**Tch stop struggling you know you want this too" **Kain murmured under his breath. Kain the rose into the air as his cape turned into wings.

"Guys...you may want to cover your necks" Aisha said. She had analyzed the huge amount of magic which was leaking from Kain and the only match was vampire. "We're in trouble", Kain had risen high above the sky and he put his hands together. A black fire was gathering in between his hands and the wind a strong wind picked up again.

"**Have you ever stared into the abyss?" **Kain asked as he stared down towards Oberon. "**I will make you pay for Ara, now die in the most painful way possible", **in one hand he held Chrono and on the other the held the black flame. "**Be smeared in darkness and slay our foes, lay all to waste Chrono!" **he slowly ran the flame down his sword and yelled "**Planetary Destruction!" **the blade extended towards the sky and the flames intensified.

* * *

"Everyone Run!" Raven yelled. He considered running to be cowardly but getting hit by that could prove to be very fatal. While the others ran, Eun swooped in and grabbed Oberon. After a while they managed to be escape the blast radius of the attack. As they stood on a hill they stared at the vast amount of destruction, and they stood in shock.

"I hope no one was caught in that blast" said Rena as he she stared in awe. The beautiful forest had been laid to waste and was now burning in a dark flame and the fire didn't seem to be going out any time soon.

"Ara what did you do!?" Eve said in anger. Although the empress barely showed emotion she couldn't help but show anger at Oberon who had been brought along by Ara. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done to Elsword and her two nasod servants. He was badly hurt and if it wasn't because he was a demon he should've already been dead.

"I'm sorry Eun was the one who brought him" Ara said.

"Why would she do that?" Elsword asked. He was finally feeling a little bit better.

"Damnit as expected of that sly fox she already knew what I was doing" Oberon said as he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yeah who wouldn't figure out what you were doing. Afterall you were trying to awaken a monster!" yelled Aisha as she waved her wand in anger. Ara then suddenly turned back into Eun and she let out a sigh. She was clearly annoyed at the others.

"I believed you all were a little more sharper than this" Eun said. "He was purposely angering Kain and he was also trying to make him fall in despair but not for payback" Eun said and Oberon let out a sigh.

"This is why I hate foxes" Oberon said. "I will tell you guys why I did all this but first let's find a hiding place. After using Planetary Destruction I doubt that blood sucker will come after us" Oberon said in matter of factly.

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked.

"If you don't want your world to be turned to pixie dust I suggest you listen to me" Oberon said. The others took a last look at the massive destruction and let out a sigh.

"Let's do what the man says" Elesis finally joined in. After a while of walking they came face to face with a cave where they decided to camp out. They all sat on one side and Oberon sat on the other. They confiscated his tonfa blades just in case he decided to cross them.

"So what was the reason behind you making that sweet and kind demon to turn into a destructive, rampaging, overpowered..." Aisha suddenly was cut off by Oberon who said "I get it you can stop now".

"According to what you said it seems like he already told you guys he was a demon" Oberon stated.

"Yes but he never told us what demon" Rena said. "Now we know he's a vampire and a strong one"

"Yep he's a real monster" Oberon said.

"Speak for yourself" Elsword commented in an annoyed voice.

"So why did you say all those hurtful things to Kain and w-why did you say I was his lover?" Ara asked with a slight blush.

"Oh that?" Oberon said.

"When Elsword lost the person he loved which was my empress Eve. He lost all hope" this got the others attention. "He was already Kain by the time Eve was killed but it wasn't done by him"

"Who did it then?" Raven asked.

"Ran who else!" Oberon said in complete anger. He clenched his fist and wanted nothing more than to kill Ran.

"I see, but if you knew this why did you blame Kain and why did you accept Ran's help?" Ara asked.

"Because this was the only way I could complete your wish. Well the wish the you from my world had" Oberon said. "This connects to what you asked earlier. Kain lost hope and you came to his aid. Raven, Rena, Elesis and even Aisha on the other hand died...unfortunately they were killed by a rampaging Kain..." Oberon said as he looked down.

"I see" Elsword said as he clenched his fist. He couldn't imagine himself killing those he called friends.

"Ara you stayed with him through tough times and you grew closer. Heck the only reason he picked up his blade to fight Ran was because the you from my world" this made Ara blush some more and Eve was sort of annoyed by this. "But there where the problem lies" said Oberon as he let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Chung asked.

"You see, while traveling together Ara put a seal on his power" Oberon then got up and looked outside the cave. "The problem is the seal lasts as long as she is alive..."

"Oh no...meaning if she dies..." Rena figured out the rest from what Oberon said earlier.

"Yes exactly" Oberon said. "She died trying to do what I previously said but not by me. Another demon killed her and in her last moment she told me how to reseal his power" Oberon then looked at Ara and moved closer to her. Ara was ready to attack because she didn't know if she should 100% trust him yet. "Don't worry I won't bite" Oberon said.

"You did more than that" Aisha said.

"She told me to find the version of her in this world because only Eun can seal Kain's power" Oberon said.

"How can Eun seal that monstrous power of his?" Chung asked.

"Well...do you all really want to know?" Oberon asked in an amused voice this made Ara slightly worried.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Well Ara gave me two ways. One you could kiss him and I can chant the seal which will seal half of his power within you" Oberon said and Ara's face turned red as a tomato and the others gave her a soft chuckle. "And option two is you let him drink your blood" stated Oberon.

"What does option two do?" Elsword asked.

"Well her blood will interfere with him sealing his power, still I think option one is more fun" Oberon then let out a laugh only to be smacked with something. "The problem is to seal him I needed to awaken him. That is why I did all this, apparently his awakened self is not all care free and happy go lucky"

"We noticed" Elesis said.

"Will you guys help me seal him?" Oberon asked.

"If we don't we will all die anyways so let's do this!" Elsword yelled.

"So Ara are you willing to give up your first kiss or blood to save the world?" Oberon asked.

"I need time to think about it" Ara said.

"Guys...we don't have time! Look who's here!" Aisha said as he pointed to the entrance of the cave.

"Oh boy..." Chung said.

"I will slow him down. You guys think of a way of how we can seal him" with that sad Oberon charged at Kain and knocked him back. The two began to trade unbelievably strong punches and the ground behind them began to crumble.

"**Didn't think they would help you" **the vampiric Kain stated.

"Well they are gullible" Oberon said as he pushed Kain back. They charged at each other again and clashed.

"So what now?" Chung asked.

"If you guys managed to hold him down I will...Uhm...Kiss him" Ara said as she blushed.

"Sound like a plan" Elsword said.

"Oh no you don't!" Eve said. "You need to rest, you are still badly hurt!"

"Fine fine you win" Elsword said.

"Elesis, Chung and I will help Oberon hold him in place. Rena you support us" the four nodded to Raven's plan. "When we got him down you do your part" Raven said as he finally let out a slight smile at Ara who was slightly red.

"**Chrono Distortion!" **Kain yelled. He appeared at random locations but was countered by Oberon's 'Sonic Breakthrough'. Suddenly from the side Raven and the others joined in and began attack Kain relentlessly driving him to a wall. When he tried to escape to either side Rena fired an arrow keeping him in place and stopping him from escaping. "**Well this hardly seems fair" **Kain stated with a smirk.

"Well buddy, all's fair in love and war" Oberon said as he leaped and held Kain up against the wall. Elesis and the others followed his lead and made sure Kain was unable to move. Just to be safe they even held down his cape.

"**Unhand me!" **Kain yelled.

"Not even for all the Eve's in the multiverse!" Oberon yelled. Suddenly moving at her incredible speed Ara was in front of Kain who was trying to get away.

"It's time you got to sleep again" Yelled Ara as she began to turn into Eun.

"**Tch not you again! This time I won't let you, you sly fox!" **Kain kept struggling but the one holding him down proved to be strong, really strong. He didn't know that Elesis had this much strength. Suddenly in the middle of his struggle he felt something warm touch his lips. When he figure out what happened, Eun was already kissing him. While she kissed him Oberon started chanting some words, and he got deja vu. It felt like it was the day he was sealed repeating all over again. Suddenly Kain stop resisting and slowly began to close his eyes. After the kiss was done he fell on the floor unconscious

"Did that do it?" Aisha asked.

"Let's hope so" Elsword said.

"Don't worry he's sealed nice and good" Oberon said as he let out a sigh.

"I know it's a bit late to ask this but why did we awaken him in the first place?" Raven asked leaning against a wall. He was tired and out of all his opponents he had met before none had proven to be this challenge and this annoying. "If he had stayed dormant it wouldn't matter even if his power wasn't sealed"

"Well it would matter" Oberon said plainly. "Ran knew it wasn't sealed, meaning he could easily make his awakened self do exactly what he wanted. It would be back to where we started"

"I see" Raven said.

"Let's hope we won't go through that again" Aisha said. A wide grin then formed on her face and she looked towards Ara. "So Ara, how was your first kiss?". Ara turned red again and looked down.

"Leave her alone Aisha" Rena said as she let out a soft chuckle.

"So how long will he be asleep?" Elesis asked as she looked at Kain who was asleep next to Chrono.

"Well tomorrow he will be up and kicking and Ara don't worry he won't remember anything" Oberon said. "But the sword on the other hand, well you get what I mean"

"So what will you do now?" Eve asked Oberon. Moby and Remy was floating above her they had returned from their 'long trip'.

"Well I plan to go back to Ran and pry more information out of him" Oberon said as he began to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Won't you wait here until Kain wakes up so he can know why you did all this?" Elesis asked. Oberon just laughed and looked back at her.

"It's better if he doesn't know. If he keeps thinking we're enemies Ran won't suspect a thing" Oberon said and then vanished into thin air.

"Woah, these guys are just awesome" Elsword stated. He then went outside to look at the Inn and the fire had mysteriously vanished but the Inn was still in ruins and the forest still burnt. "Well seems we don't have a roof to sleep under tonight" Elsword said as he let out a sigh.

"Well this cave is good enough" Raven said. "In a battlefield sometimes a man..." he was cut off by the others laughing. "What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"It's nothing but that is a good idea. We can set camp here" Elesis said. After a few moments each one of them began to pick a spot within the cave and lodged there. Eve leaned on Elsword who was sitting against the cave wall. Elsword's face turned slightly red but he didn't seem to mind. Elesis was sleeping a little far from where the two were located and Raven and Rena were in the same place. Aisha was sleeping alone and Chung was standing watch. Ara gently moved Chrono and put her leaning against a wall and she gently moved Kain's head and put it on her lap.

"Good night Kain" Ara said in a low voice, her face slightly red. She leaned against a wall and slowly drifted to sleep. When Kain wakes up from his sleep he was going to have multiple surprises. But for now they all slept peacefully after a hard and long day.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter 3. Once again I'm sorry for the veeery late update. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and see you next time,**


	4. The Mastermind

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of "Shadows Of Destruction". Last chapter Kain's sealed power was unleashed by Oberon only to be sealed again by Ara and Eun with the help with the others. After the battle they were all left exhausted so after the long day they all went to sleep. Now they will start in an adventure to make an army capable of defeating Ran but first they need to get the member of the El search party which was missing. Without further ado let's begin.**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mastermind

In a cave the El Search Party and their new friends lay sleeping. Suddenly a sleeping Kain slowly began to awake. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a sleeping Ara. The sight of the girls sleeping face made Kain feel his heart flutter and then he suddenly shot up and began to observe his surroundings only to realize he was inside a cave and that the others were still asleep. He then got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"_Ugh...my head is killing me. Feels like two tons of dynamite went off inside my head" _Kain thought as he rubbed his head. He couldn't remember anything besides fighting Oberon and then losing consciousness when the dark and familiar voice called out to him. "_They all look exhausted...what exactly happened when I passed out? Did I attack them?" _Kain thought as he looked at the others who were still sleeping. This was a thought which worried Kain. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had attacked them.

"Kain?" a sweet yet tired voice called out to him. He turned his head he saw Ara rubbing her eyes as she woke up

"Oh sorry Ara did I awaken you?" She then got up and walked over to Kain who just smiled at her. Ara's face had a slight blush but she shook it off and smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, it was about time I woke up anyways" Ara said as she stood beside Kain.

"Seems the others don't feel the same way" Kain said as he laughed while looking at the others who were still asleep. This little joke got him a little laugh from Ara who turned away when their gazes met. "By the way what happened yesterday?" Kain finally asked. He held no memories of the events which aspired.

"You went out of control, that's what happened" a voice which was similar to his answered his question. When Kain and Ara turned to look Elsword was already walking over to them and Eve was following behind him. "Don't you remember anything?" Elsword asked.

"I'm sorry, but besides the part where I was told Ara had died..." Kain paused for a second and then continued talking. "I don't remember anything after that, everything went black after that" Kain said as he looked down. "I lost control again didn't I?" Kain asked with a pained look.

"As I said before you went totally bunkers and destroyed a giant part of the forest" a grin then formed on Elsword's face and this gave Kain some chills. "Wait till Rena wakes up, you're in for it", Kain began to shake and he was actually afraid. From his past experience an angry Rena meant certain doom for whoever made her mad.

"I didn't hurt any of you did I?" Kain asked with a worried look. Elsword then laughed at him which made Kain raise an eyebrow in question.

"Beside beating that nasod called Oberon, you didn't hurt anyone else" Elesis jumped into the conversation from the place she laid. Apparently she was awake the whole time and was observing everything. "We resealed your power before you could do any major damage so don't worry yourself" Elesis said as a smile formed on her face and she closed her eyes.

"Wait...how did you guys seal my power?" Kain asked in confusion. "_How did they pull it off? The only person who I know can seal me is..." _realization hit him and Kain's face began to turn slightly red. He knew the ways Ara could seal him but since he knew that it was embarrassing for both him and her he kept his mouth shut.

"Well we can work miracles" Aisha said as she and Chung joined Kain and the others. Behind them came Rena and Raven.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked Kain in his usual monotone voice.

"I feel like an explosion happened in my head" Kain said as he let out a sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Rena asked. "Ara did everything she could to make sure you slept comfortably", this statement made Ara's face turn red as a tomato.

"R-Rena!?" Ara said with a completely red face. Rena just gaver her a chuckle and said "I'm only speaking the truth. Kain then looked at Ara and gave her a smile.

"Thank you" Kain said as he bowed his head. "You've done a lot for me, I don't know how I can repay you all. Ara than raised Kain's head and smiled at him.

"You don't owe us anything" Ara said.

"So what now?" Elsword asked. "We're in the middle of a nowhere, how do you guys plan to get back to Hamel?" Elsword asked and he did have a point. The carriage was destroyed and they had no way to get back to Hamel besides walking.

"Hmm Elsword does have a point, but I don't think we need to rush to Hamel anymore" Raven said as he let out a sigh. "Afterall the only reason we were rushing was because Kain was badly hurt. But seems like his wounds have magically disappeared."

"Well you guys saw my awakened form. That should be enough to explain to you guys why my wounds have healed" Kain said as he let out a laugh.

"We were surprised to find out you were a vampire" Rena said as she gave him a smile. "Afterall they are demons one hardly sees and besides you I don't think we've met any other" Rena stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well if your world is anything like mine it means that the vampire race is almost instinct" Kain then walked outside the cave and stood under the blazing sun. The others were kind of worried since it was a known fact that vampires can't survive under the sun. After realizing their worries Kain smiled and said "Don't worry I'm a daywalker, this means the sun doesn't do anything to me. It just feels hot just like it does for you guys"

"So there are no more vampires?" Raven asked.

"Yes but I guess that is good for you humans" Kain said as he let out a sigh. "Vampires are strong especially under the crescent moon. Humans would have a tough time killing them when they are at their full power" Kain stated.

"I see" Raven responded. "But you are truly something. To think you had that much power under your control, it was kind of terrifying" Raven said as he let out a sigh.

"Of course it was" Kain said in a sad tone. "I'm a monster after all. The only things I can do is kill and destroy. I can't control my power that's why innocent people get hurt" he clenched his fist then suddenly he felt someone slowly undoing his fist and holding his hand. When he looked he noticed that the person standing besides him was Ara.

"You're not a monster!" Ara said in a sad tone. "You can't control your power that is all. It's not like you purposely hurt those people" she then looked down and Kain could realize that she was sad and worried. "So don't call yourself a monster..." she then began to cry.

"Ara...thank you" Kain said as he raised her head and wiped her tears. The others stood smiling at the sight. "I won't think like that again" Kain said with a smile and this seemed to cheer Ara up but this sweet and kind moment was ruined when Aisha said.

"Ah young love, isn't it beautiful" this made both Kain and Ara blush and they both yelled "Aisha!?" In unison. She then just laughed at the two and the others joined her. Raven then cut in showing two objects which resembled a gun.

"Raven where did you get that?" Chung asked as he stared at the two silver guns. The others were also fascinated by it.

"I found it in Kain's coat" Raven said simply. "I didn't mean to, I just saw them and they got my interest. Sorry for touching your stuff without permission" Raven said as he let out a sigh. Kain just laughed in response and this made Raven wonder what was funny.

"Don't worry about it Raven" Kain said as he walked towards him. Raven then gave the guns to Kain who began to perform some interesting tricks with them. The others stared in amazement and when Kain stop they clapped at Kain's amazing skills. "Thank you, you guys flatter me" Kain said with a slight smirk.

"Woah, that's what I call skill" Elsword said as he stared in amazement. He couldn't see himself managing to pull the same tricks as Kain in a million years.

"These guns are the silver shooters" Kain said as he looked at the two guns with a nostalgic smile.

"The silver shooters?" the others asked in unison. Even Elesis joined them.

"They belonged to my friend who was known as the 'Deadly Chaser'" Kain said with a smile.

"The 'Deadly Chaser'?" Raven asked.

"Yep one of the greatest assassin's I ever met in my life and the only one who was kindhearted, good, and cared for his people" Kain stated.

"Huh? That's funny he sounds a lot like Chung" Elsword said as he rubbed his head.

"It was Chung", this was something that amazed everyone. Chung was someone who mostly focused on his cannon, they couldn't imagine him using two guns and swinging the giant Destroyer around. "He was the person who made the Silver Shooters with help from Echo. The only reason I have it is because he gave them to me..." Kain's look changed again and they could see that these were some bad memories they were prying off of him.

"Can you use them?" Elsword asked.

"I can but it don't quite know how I would use them in battle. That's why I've been practicing" Kain said as he resumed the tricks he started previously.

"I think you would be awesome wielding a sword and two guns" Elsword said picturing Kain fighting with guns and a sword at the same time. Kain then laughed at the picture himself, it was something he couldn't see himself doing anytime soon.

"Well enough about the silver shooter" Kain said as he put them away. This made both Elsword and Chung whine since they took a liking to them. "We need to find a way home and since it's my fault we lost our ride I guess it's my job to get us home" a wide grin then formed on Kain's face and the others got a chill. They had a feeling that whatever method Kain came up with to get them home they weren't going to like it. "How about we fly to Hamel?" Kain asked.

"How are we going to do that?" Elesis cut in. Kain's grin got wider and she began to regret asking such a question.

"How would you guys like to fly on a dragon?" Kain asked as his grin turned into a smile.

"As long as it doesn't try to eat us, I don't have a problem with that" Aisha said remembering the dragon Kain fought when he first came to this world. "Also make sure it's not violent either!"

"Ok, ok I get it" Kain said as he let out a sigh. "I can call some dragons here to take us to Hamel and don't worry they are what one might call 'Docile'" Kain lied. "Only thing is, they fly really fast so you guys have to hold on like your life depends on it. Well it basically does" Kain then began to laugh.

"That really doesn't sound safe" Rena said with an awkward smile.

"Well it's not so bad but if you guys want to walk to Hamel I'm fine with that" Kain said with a smirk.

"Dragons work" the others said in unison. They knew that they were miles from Hamel because it took them quite a few hours to get to the location where they found Kain. Walking back to Hamel would be suicide and they would probably die of exhaustion before they make it to Hamel. Kain's offer was the only way they had to quickly get back to Hamel.

"Glad you guys understand what I was trying to point out" kain said as he let out a sigh. He then slowly walked outside and began to chant some words.

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked. She found it weird for Elsword to know magic even if he wasn't the Elsword she knew.

"Using summoning magic" Kain simply said.

"How long does it take?" Raven asked.

"It might take days if you guys don't let me focus" Kain responded slightly annoyed. The others shut their mouths and Ara let out a soft laugh seeing how Kain was easily teased and annoyed. After some moments of chanting some words a giant magic circle appeared under his feet. The wind picked up and began to surround around Kain. "Your master calls you come to me Zeron!" the name made the others tremble.

"You said you were calling a gentle dragon!" Aisha yelled in fear.

"Well I lied that's the only dragon I know" Kain said as he let out a sigh. The others then heard a ferocious roar and a giant shadow appeared under their feet. When they looked towards the sky they saw a huge creature slowly descending towards them. Aisha clinged to Elsword because he was closer than the others. This made Eve slightly annoyed and slightly jealous and she clinged to Elsword's other arm. Once the dragon had fully descended it's giant appearance intimidated the El Search Party even if they wouldn't admit it. "Hey Zeron nice to meet you" Kain said with a smile.

"You, how dare you summon me" Zeron said as he let out a mighty roar. "State your name your warrior"

"My Name is Kain, a pure blooded vampire" Kain stated as he walked back into the cave and picked up Chrono. He then raised it towards the dragon and the dragon seemed to be staring in amazement.

"Miss Chrono!? Impossible! She should still be asleep within the castle" Zeron said in a voice which resembled anger. "How dare you claim to be a pure blooded vampire and worse of all how dare you touch Chrono!" the vampire then closed his mouth and then fired a fireball at Kain who easily dodged it.

"Hey Zeron calm down! Chrono talk to him" Kain said as he talked to the blade. "Chrono?" he asked again when the blade didn't respond. He then realize some soft snoring coming from the blade which meant one thing, she was asleep. "Oh crud"

"Die!" Zeron cried out then fire another fireball.

"Kain do something!" Aisha cried out in fear.

"Sorry didn't think this would go south" Kain said as he looked at the others. "There is only one thing to do...RUN!" Kain and the others charged inside the cave and hid.

"Coward come out!" Zeron cried out. His size proved to be a problem since it couldn't allow him to enter the cave. "I will not leave until you give miss Chrono back!" Zeron blocked the entrance of the cave not allowing light to come in.

"So what now?" Aisha said as she used magic to create a small fire. "Our ride is trying to kill us and besides that it locked us in" she said as she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't think this would happen" Kain said as he looked down. "And Aisha sorry for lying" Kain said as he apologized to the purple haired girl. "I knew if I told you guys that Zeron was the dragon you guys would be scared" he then let out a sigh and the others smiled at him.

"It's ok. But we have a damn good reason to be afraid" Elsword said.

"Didn't think he would overreact" Kain said.

"What's with the Chrono thing?" Raven asked. "He was clearly angry when you showed him Chrono"

"Well you see Chrono is not an ordinary demon blade" Kain said as he looked at his sword. "She once belonged to one of the strongest demon and although not surprising it was a vampire" Kain explained. "When he fell in battle Chrono fell in a deep sleep and was kept in a secret castle within Hamel"

"Secret Castle?" Chung asked in confusion. He had explored Hamel in his earlier days but he had never heard about a castle hidden in Hamel.

"Yeah and not many know of it. Maybe if we don't get killed by Zeron I can show it to you" Kain said as he gave them sort of a smile. "Zeron is what one would call a guard dog for the castle and it's his job to kill anyone who tries to enter the castle. He would protect Chrono no matter what happens" Kain then stood up and took a peak to see if Zeron was still there. Unfortunately he was.

"So how did you manage to control him back in your world?" Raven asked.

"I beat him up and took Chrono and since I am a vampire she accepted me as her master" Kain simply said. "I also had to accept a few conditions so she would become my sword" Kain said with a slight blush and this made Ara's chest hurt a little.

"Wow you sure know how to show excessive force" Elesis said as she laughed. "And also what conditions did you accept?" Elesis asked with a slight grin this was something even she didn't do often.

"Let's not get into that" Kain said dodging the question. Ara felt slightly angry but she didn't let it show.

"What's so special about Chrono anyways?" Elsword asked.

"No offence to Conwell and to the other swords. Chrono is one of the strongest swords because of the special power she possesses" Kain stated.

"What kind of power is that?" Rena asked.

"The power to bend time and space" a familiar voice said and a yawn followed. "Shesh Kain you sure are a slave driver when you go out of control", this voice was coming from Kain's blade which could only mean Chrono had woken up. "To think you would use Planetary Destruction without a second thought" the blade then became immersed in light and then the sword was replaced by a girl.

"Well you know that when I'm awakened that I have zero to no control over me, and sorry for using Planetary Destruction I know it places quite a strain on you" Kain said in a caring voice.

"It's ok master, anything for you" Chrono then held his arm and anger filled Ara and when Aisha noticed a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"So you can control time and space?" Raven asked.

"Yep that's why when master uses 'Chrono Distortion' he appears all over the place" Chrono said as she stretched. "I transport him but the black fire is his power I have nothing to do with it. That's why it puts a strain on me, but it doesn't do anything besides making me tired".

"I see that's quite intriguing" Raven said as he immersed in thought. He never thought he would find a sword which could bend time and space as if they were nothing. Chrono then looked towards the entrance of the cave and after seeing who was blocking it she let out a sigh.

"Your an idiot" Chrono said as she looked at Kain.

"I take that as a compliment" Kain said as he smiled at her.

"Hmph to think you would summon the Zeron of this world without telling me about it. We're you even thinking?"

"Nah my brain is messed up it feels like someone blew a hole in my head" Kain said as he sighed.

"That explains it" Chrono said. "So want to go calm Zeron down or do you want to stay in this cave for the rest of your life?" Chrono asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm I would like to slack off in this cave forever but if I did that Ran would run amok so let's go with option one" Kain said. Kain then cracked his knuckles and a smirk formed on his face "Should we do this the nice way or should be do this the Kain way?"

"Does the Kain way include excruciating pain, screams of agony, and rule by tyranny?" Chrono asked.

Kain then responded with "Yes, yes and no". This made the others laugh because Kain agreed to the violence statements and he only denied the Tyranny. Kain then walked over to the entrance of the cave and pulled on zeron's tail.

"How dare you insolent human?" Zeron asked as he moved away from the entrance. When he looked Kain and Chrono stood side by side.

"Stand down Zeron, this man is a pure blooded vampire and my master" Chrono stated in a voice which seemed beyond her age.

"Impossible! Chrono you are suppose to be asleep within the castle" Zeron stated.

"I am Chrono but not the one of this world" Chrono said as she walked closer to Zeron. "I come from a world different from this one and I require your assistance to accomplish the goal which drove us to this world" Chrono stated.

"I see, what you say does make sense and the feeling I get from you is proof enough that you are indeed Chrono" Zeron then bowed before Chrono and Kain let out a sigh in what seemed disappointment. "What do you desire?" Zeron asked.

"I want you to take us to Hamel" Kain stated.

"You said you were Kain is that correct?" Zeron asked.

"Yes that is my name. I am Chrono's wielder nice to meet you although we already met you from a different world" Kain said with a smile.

"I see, very well I shall take you to Hamel"

"Guys I got us a ride home" Kain said as he looked back at the others who were coming to the entrance of the cave.

"Well done" Chung said.

"Climb aboard" Kain then jumped on Zeron's back followed by Chrono. The others did the same thing and Zeron raised his wings.

"I will now take off hold on to something" Zeron took the the sky and when he started flying the El Search party learned one thing. Kain was definitely not lying when he said that the dragon would fly fast. While in the air something came of Kain when he realized something.

"Hey guys" Kain said catching the attention of the others. "Is there another member in the Search party?" Kain asked making the others confused.

"No we are the only ones" Elesis said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well now I see what our first order of business is" Kain said with a wide smile. "_Seems It's time to go look for the most annoying person ever" _Kain thought to himself.

* * *

Somewhere in Hamel...

"Tch I thought someone had seen her here" the white hair figure said with a displeased look. "I better have not traveled all the way here for no reason" the figure then let out a sigh in annoyance and continued to talk. He then stopped a random stranger. "Hey you I have a question for you." the figure said.

"How may I help you?" the stranger asked.

"Have you seen a girl with white hair and two drones following her by any chance" the white hair man asked.

"I think I saw someone like that leave the town yesterday but"

"I see, thank you for your help" the white hair man said. "_Tch so close I thought I caught up to her. No matter I will find her soon enough"_ a grin formed on the figures face and he continued on his way. "_I will find you queen of nasods"_

* * *

"Hey Kain I've been wondering something for a while" Elsword said as he and the others rode on top of Zeron.

"What is it?" Kain asked as he looked back to talk to Elsword.

"If you're a vampire, doesn't that mean you drink blood?" Elsword asked and Kain let out a sigh. Sooner or later the question was going to come anyways. But it was better sooner than later.

"Yeah I do and now that I think of It it's been a while since my instincts forced me to drink blood" Kain said as he looked at Elsword. "But don't worry, although I can't control myself when I am fully awakened I can control myself well when I'm like this" Kain stated.

"So bottom line is you still drink blood" Aisha said. "You're not gonna bite us when we let our guards down are you?" Aisha asked.

"Don't worry, Chrono is the one I usually bite when I need blood" Kain said as he patted Chrono's head.

"He takes a lot of blood, that's one thing you should be careful of" Chrono said with a smirk.

"Thank you for backing me up" Kain said as he let out a sigh.

"Have you drank anyone's blood beside Chrono?" Aisha asked trying to get the information she wanted.

"yes" Kain simply said.

"Whose?" Rena asked. She was also getting interested in this conversation.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kain asked as he closed his eyes. Although he didn't want to admit it did bring back a good memory.

"Was it Ara?" the others asked and Ara turned red once again. This startled Kain and he almost fell off Zeron and this showed the others that they had hit the bullseye. A wide smirk grew on the others face and Kain was waiting for which one of them would deliver the finishing blow.

"What did it taste like" Aisha asked. This was not very surprising for Kain since this Aisha didn't prove to be any different from the one he knew. Kain then took a deep breath trying to think of a way to get himself out of answering that question. "C'mon was it so bad that you can't answer it?", Aisha was pushing this too far and Kain knew if he didn't answer it he might end up hurting Ara unintentionally.

"It tasted sweet...just like she is" Kain said as he looked the other way trying to hide his blush. Ara's heart skip a beat and she couldn't understand why. Her face was just as red as Kain's and an annoyed looked formed on Chrono's face.

"Ok, ok enough with the lovey dovey atmosphere!" Chrono yelled in a cartoonish way. The others laughed at her reaction but they were soon interrupted by Zeron.

"We are now approaching Hamel" Zeron said as he turned his head to see the passengers on his back. "I will drop you off at the forest, I cannot be allowed to be seen by the red knights"

"Why? Did something happen between you and them?" Elesis asked.

"Yes, they allowed my prey to escape" Zeron said in an annoyed voice.

"If it was a human then that was good" Kain said as he let out a sigh. "No more eating humans. got that Zeron" Kain stated.

"You are not the boss of me" Zeron retorted back.

"I'm not but she is" Kain said as he pointed at Chrono who just waved at Zeron. Zeron then let out a sigh because he knew this was one argument he was not going to win. "You can just drop us in the woods. Anyways if we brought you to Hamel everyone would panic so leaving you behind is a good idea"

"I'm happy you see it my way" Zeron said.

"But get the place ready we we're going there later" Kain said with a smirk.

"The fact that you know of everything which is meant to be secret is really annoying. In my whole life I've never met someone so nosy" Zeron stated in annoyment.

"Well the other you thought otherwise" Kain said remembering his friend. As much as he hated to admit it the memory of his good old friend did bring some pain.

"Hmph well I am not as kind as the other me" Zeron said as he began to descend into the forest. There was ruins around and Kain understood what they were from. Well he was at least glad it wasn't done by him. "Alright all you humans and miss Chrono get off my back", they all jumped off and Zeron looked at them. "As much as it annoys me I will see to it that you are welcomed when you return to the castle. I will take my leave now" Zeron spread his wings and took to the sky.

"At times like this I can say I miss my world" Kain said as he watched Zeron get further and further away.

"I agree" Chrono added in. "I remember him being kinder than that and to add on Zeron would never talk back to a pure blood".

"Well this is not our world so we can't say we expected everything to be like our world" Kain said as he turned his head towards Hamel. "Come on let's get going" he began to walk and the others followed after him.

"For some weird reason it feels like Kain became our leader" Elsword whispered to his sister to just chuckled.

"It sure feels like it" Elesis whispered back. "But that doesn't seem like a bad thing" Elesis then turned her head towards Elsword and smiled. "He knows what he is doing and he has a drive to do what's right. He makes an excellent leader don't you think so Ara?" the question snapped Ara out of her thought and she looked at Elesis.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Ara asked. "I wasn't quite paying attention" she said clearly in embarrassment.

"This is unlike you Ara" Raven said with a slight grin. "Ever since we met Kain you've been acting a bit different"

"Of course she is" Aisha jumped in. "She's in love!" Ara's face turned deep red again and she looked down. Kain was walking a little up ahead and he wasn't paying attention so he was hearing none of this but Chrono on the other hand was. "Admit it you like him don't you?" Aisha asked with a smile on his face. Ara then looked up her face still blushing.

"He is...really nice and he is a good fighter" Ara said as she touched her fingers together.

"He's also really good looking, unbelievably smart unlike someone we know" Elsword was about to tear Aisha to shreds if Raven wasn't holding him. "But what matters most is he cares about you" Aisha said in a caring voice. "I don't know if it's because he feels gratitude to the other version of yourself. But what's even better is that he seems he likes you" Aisha said cheerfully.

"You think so?" Aisha smirked at Ara's question.

"Oh so you're interested?" Aisha asked and Ara tried looking away. "And I don't think so, I know so. Even Raven who is usually clueless about a girls feelings can tell" Raven's eyebrow began to twitch in frustration and Rena began to laugh.

"What is going on, you guys seem to be having fun" Kain said as he walked back to the others.

"It's nothing, nothing at all" Elesis said.

"Oh ok" Kain simply said.

"By the way what are we going to do next?" Elsword asked.

"Well first we're going to find a guy named Add" Kain stated.

"Add? What sort of name is that?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha!?" Chung cut in. What she asked wasn't quite really nice.

"What? It's a weird name" Aisha said as she pouted.

"What does he look like?" Chung asked.

"He has white hair, a killer personality" and Kain meant a real killer personality. "and he sounds like..."

"Finally I found you! Eve!" A random voice said.

"Yeah that's exactly how he sounded like" Kain said as he stared at the others in surprise. "Who made such an accurate imitation of him?"

"Uhm,,,Kain it wasn't any of us. It was him!" Chung said as he pointed his hand towards a figure which stood behind Kain.

"Oh boy..." Kain said as he looked at Add. He was a bit different that he looked in Kain's world but his obsession with Eve clearly still existed. "Elsword whatever you do, do not let him get close to Eve" Kain said as he turned his head towards Elsword.

"Hey do you think you could give me that girl" Add said as he pointed towards Eve.

"Sorry buddy she belongs to someone else" Kain said as he walked closer to Add.

"Hmm I see" Add said with a smirk. "Guess I have to use force" the Dynamo's then began to swirl around him.

"Ok before we get started Killing each other" Kain said catching Add's attention. "Let's make a deal"

"Oh let me hear it" Add said. "_This guy must be an Idiot if he thinks he can beat me" _a wide grin began to form on Add's face and this was exactly what Kain wanted.

"If I win, you join us" Kain said with a serious look.

"And what if you lose" Add asked.

"You can take Eve" Kain simply said. The others got caught by surprise and anger filled Elsword.

"Are you nuts!?" Elsword asked in anger. "Eve is not an object meant for betting"

"Elsword I will need you to trust me on this" Kain said as he looked at him. "I swear I will win no matter what" Kain said full of assurance. Elsword then let out a sigh as his anger began to subside.

"Alright do this thing. But I swear" Elsword slowly began to grip his sword. "If you lose I will kill you myself" and by the look on his face Kain knew he wasn't joking.

"Alright then, let's get this started" Add said.

"Come Chrono!" Chrono reverted into a sword and reappeared in Kain's hand. "I'm going to show you hell" Kain said as a dark aura surrounded him. It frighted even those who knew the extent of his true power. His power was sealed meaning he can do whatever he wanted without fearing hurting innocent people.

"Oh I like your style" Add said with an evil smile. The two charged at each other and all the forest in a 3 mile radius vanished and turned into a barren land. The others stared and only one thought went through their minds...

"_God help us all..."_

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter four. Add and Kain got into a fight without even talking it out. Well next chapter we will see the outcome of the fight and we will also finally see the castle where Chrono supposedly slept. Well thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	5. Sweet Temptation

**A/N: Hey guys how are all of you? Well first I would like to apologize for the very late update. I just have been really busy after summer was over. Had no free time for myself so hope you can all forgive me. Well enough of my babbling, Welcome to another chapter of "Shadows Of Destruction". Last time we left of Kain met the Add of the new world he found himself in, however Add was less than willing to join the team. So basically they kicked off introductions with a fight and bloodshed. We will be skipping to after the fight but we are missing nothing much, just that Kain won. Well with that said let's get this show on the road. **

"_Text" = Character Thoughts_

'_Text' = Telepathy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of It's characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sweet Temptation

The sight before them was only defined by a few words and those words were, 'THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!'. They couldn't believe what happened. One moment the stranger known as Add had summoned the 'Death Cube' as they were now calling it and the next he was laying on the floor bleeding while Kain filled with bloodlust looked at him with an amused smirk and then offered his hand to Add who simply smacked it away with a scowl. "Yeah good fight to you too" Kain said as he sighed. He was covered in blood and the wounds he received from Add were slowly healing. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it too, for a moment he was even considering the possibility that he had been hurt so many times that he was already immune to pain.

"Are you ok?" Ara asked, her voice filled with worry. Kain just smiled at her to prove that he was fine. His smiled was sort of forced, that giant 'death cube' did a lot of damage to him. He was full of holes and he bet if he drank water it would come back out from holes just like one of those cartoon things Aisha used to watch. He was exhausted too, damn thing refused to break, he was starting to wonder what the hell this Add made the thing out of.

"You...why are you alive?" Add asked. He was sure that would be enough to kill him but suddenly the one sided fight turned more one sided when the man suddenly started beating him to a pulp. He couldn't believe his eyes, the guys dark aura intensified and he moved so fast that there were after images left at every location that he was in. Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor and the man was pinning him to the ground with his sword to his neck. He was battered and bruised and as much as he hated to admit it was his loss.

"If you mean why I am still alive, it's because those attacks aren't enough to kill me, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell" Kain said as he dusted off his coat. "To permanently kill me you just have to try harder and aim for the heart. If you do that it's game over"

"Tch, cocky bastard" Add then stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Alright then, as much as I will hate to admit it it's my loss. I will join you...but there will be one condition..."

"Oh and what is that?" Kain asked with a questioning look.

"You let me study you so I can see something" Add said with a twisted smirk one that sent chills to Kain.

"Hey he's not a lab rat you know!" yelled Kain's sword. She was annoyed and as always hated Add. Her purpose was really simple: let's just say he tried to mechanize her after being fascinate with Wally's mechanized blade. Kain didn't like it so he didn't let Add do it but that didn't mean she forgave Add.

"Relax you stupid sword" Add said his face the definite definition of annoyed. "He's a demon and I've been working on a new stuff using dark el it might come in handy for him in the future, so is it a deal or not?". Kain simply sighed, and to be perfectly honest he saw this coming from miles away.

"Alright fine" Kain then reached into his coat pockets and pulled out the silver shooters. "Start off by fixing these up and we have a deal". Add looked at the peculiar revolvers for a moment and then took it out of Kain's hand. "You can modify it all you want, just make sure it works because when I take the last shot at that 'bastard' I want to make sure it's these two that I use" Kain said as a mixture of pain and anger appeared on his face.

"Kain..." Ara said in sadness. She understood, but not just her...the others did too. Their Ran wasn't as crazy or as destructive as that of Kain's world but the amount of pain he caused was about the same. But Kain's pain was worse. He fought his comrades and he had their blood in his hand and that was something no one would ever forgive themselves for.

"I seem to be missing something here" Add said after realizing that the looks of the others changed after Kain's statement. Add then proceeded to sigh. "Look whoever you want to kill I will make this ready by then" Add then began to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you are going!?" yelled Aisha.

"Hamel, where else you giant talking grapefruit" and with that the others burst into laughter. Elsword had been the only one to ever call Aisha a grape and to this day they never expected anyone else to ever do that. While walking Add stopped and looked back, "You guys coming or not?"

"We are, just go on ahead and we will catch up with you in a bit"

"Hmph suit yourself" and with that Add disappeared from view leaving the others on their own. Kain the suddenly fell on his knees and started coughing up blood and the others rushed to his side.

"So you were faking it afterall" Rena said as she let out a sigh. Her gaze then turned to Kain who had a small smirk on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I nearly died. That guy never changes, his invention are going to be the end of me someday" Kain tried to stand up only to fall to his knees again. He swore under his breath, it was frustrating when he lacked the strength to help himself. He then felt a small arm on his shoulder and when he turned he came face to face with Ara.

"It's ok don't push yourself..." she then hugged him and at the sigh Kain blushed but the others couldn't help but smirk at the situation. But during the hug something began to happen. The endless pulsing then the thirst. Kain was familiar with this, it tended to happen when he lost too much blood. His eyes flashed deep red and he could see the blood flowing in Ara's veins and at that exact moment he felt his fangs start showing and he immediately pulled away.

"W-we need to catch up to Add before he changes his mind and disappears" the others nodded in agreement and began to walk ahead, well everyone but Raven. "So you noticed..." kain stated to his new friend.

"Right then...you wanted to bite her, right?" Raven asked in his usually serious voice.

"Yeah, it's impulse. Since I've lost too much blood it tends to kick in. But don't worry a vampire bite doesn't turn you into a vampire like those stories of fiction" Kain stated as he got back to his feet. "But don't worry biting her is something I will not allow myself to do" Kain clenched his fist.

"You are strange" Raven stated and then smiled. "Come on let us go or we will be left behind" Kain nodded and followed behind the dark haired man but although they did not know it yet they were being watched from the shadow. In a low voice the figure uttered,"Kain.." and then vanished.

* * *

In what seemed like a throne room one figure stood alone with what resembled a bored look plastered over his face. He let out a sigh in defeat but his spirits skyrocketed up when he felt someone presence in the room. "Ah Oberon you little snake" the figure said as he turned around the look at the Nasod who stood near one the many pillars in the room.

"Can you refrain from calling me that?" asked Oberon as he let out a sigh. He then kneeled down and looked up at the man. "Master Deobeul, Kain still lives and he seems to be reunited with the El party of this world. They seem to have easily assimilated him into the group and he seems to be controlling his demonic urges".

"His power?" the man asked in what seemed excitement.

"It seemed to have grown more over the time which he was roaming the world with 'her'. But as of now it is officially sealed."

"How so?"

"Seems Eun knew the same technique that the one in our world knew. He's sealed and is now traveling with then. Considering their trajectory they are aiming for Hamel" said the Nasod and he let out a sigh. "So what are your orders?"

"I have none, just keep watch over him and see how matters develop".

"Alright, and you?"

"I will deal with matters in my part accordingly, you just do as ordered" Deobeul stated as he sighed. "Oh and do be careful for it seems someone is snooping around Kain in the darkness, I can't detect who but they are strong".

"How strong exactly?"

"Enough to level Hamel without much effort and one thing's for sure, she's not playing with any demons I sent her" Deobeul stated as he rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "For goodness sake she eradicated the force I sent after her as if it was nothing, the least she could've done was flinch."

"She?" asked Oberon his voice full of curiosity.

"Yes one of the demon's reported it to be a girl, I don't know who or what exactly she is..." his look the intensified, "but if she becomes a nuisance towards my ultimate goal..."

"I will eliminate her..." said Oberon as he stood up and started walking away.

"Oh I do enjoy a good knight" and with that the man went back to his business and Oberon walked outside the room. He gave a really tired sigh and kept moving forward. It was a challenge to not strangle the person who you hated most when you two are the only people in the room. Oberon was getting tired of this routine but that mysterious girl did catch his attention. Who could possible be sneaking around Kain? Don't misunderstand Oberon understood that Kain did have the looks to attract many girls but looks alone could not attract a girl which could erradicate an army.

"Should of made a better job choice" Oberon stated as he sighed.

"Maybe you should've thought about the consequences that came along with being the one spying on Ran" a voice resounded through the halls.

"Who goes there?" Oberon immediately jumped into his fighting stance. No one could sneak up on him and if they could them they were not someone he should be messing around with. "Show yourself before I force you to".

"As always, you attack first and ask questions later" came a voice from the shadows. Oberon shifted his gaze towards where the voice was coming from and from the shadows emerged a masked figure.

"Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, right Oberon?" the figure removed it's mask and Oberon looked almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Y-you...no this can't be!"

* * *

"Hey master what has white hair, wears a stupid jacket and is a total bastard?" asked Chrono who was in her humanoid form.

"Add?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding You've won!" stated Chrono happily making Kain chuckle at her antics.

"I can hear you dammit!" stated Add who was walking ahead of all of them. Apparently Add had decided to take his sweet time to get to Hamel so the others actually managed to catch up to him.

"Good you were suppose to!" said Chrono is a sing a song tone and the others laughed while Add cursed under his breath. "Now master, want to know what your reward is?" Chrono stated with a sly smirk and Kain sweatdropped. "Kneel down and I will tell you!" Kain did as he was told and the others who were who were quiet until now watched intently. The sword whispered some words into Kain's ear and Kain turned beet red. He suddenly pulled away and Chrono chuckled.

"CHRONO!" yelled Kain and the girl ran away with Kain chasing closely behind. "Come back here!"

"Hehehe you have to catch me first!" and with that the two continued their game of cat and mouse while the others simply watched as bystanders.

"To think that this guy apparently leveled Hamel to the ground" said Raven as he let out a small chuckle. "From his carefree personality one could hardly believe that he contains such power inside him", Raven then shifted his gaze to Ara who watched with a small smile adorning her face.

"What do you think she whispered in his ear" asked Elsword in curiosity.

"Probably something very mature" stated Chung making everyone beside Add, Kain and Chrono immediately shift their gaze towards him. They stared at him as if he said something they never believed to come from his mouth and Chung simply sighed. "I am the Prince of Hamel I often do have to court some princesses and women from noble families".

"You sure that is all you do?" asked Elsword with a smirk.

"Imma tear you to pieces" said Chung in a deadly sweet voice with a dark aura surrounding him. Apparently pissed off Chung was scary, very scary. Elsword kept his mouth shut and returned his gaze back to Kain who was still chasing Chrono.

"Can you guys stop messing around? I have to get my stuff in Hamel so I want to get there as quick as possible" stated a less than happy Add.

"Oh yeah sorry" stated a apologetical Kain. "So Add I know it's a horrible Idea to ask this but what exactly are you working on?"

"Oh you scared?" asked Add as he turned back to show his smirk to Kain.

"No I just want to know what I am getting myself into" stated Kain as he sighed. "I want to know if it's going to kill me or make me go ballshit crazy and level another city...again..." this time it was in a more serious voice which consisted of hints of sadness.

"It's simply a set of armor I call the Lucifer Armor" the name alone gave Kain chills and Add who realized this simply smirked. "Don't worry I simply call it that because of the Dynamo wings on the back and the black color".

"Dynamo wings? Hey hate to break it to you but I am not a Nasod" Kain stated plainly. "I can't control those flappy thingies flying around you."

"Dumb way to put it."

"Sorry for not getting a robotic's degree" Kain said in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't need to have nasod powers" Add said in a more serious tone. "All you need is control over dark El. That is actually another reason that led me to chasing your group" Add stated getting the attention of the others.

"Really?" asked Elesis.

"Yes, I heard that there was one in your group who had absorbed the power of the Dark El and if I had to guess...it would be he mohawk guy".

"My name is Elsword you bastard" stated Elsword In an annoyed look.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. All that matters is that I want the Kain guy to try on the armor. He doesn't have to keep it but I simply want him to try it on" Add said. "Anyways Lucifer is the name of a Demon king and considering how strong your demonic power is I think it would be fitting for you" Add said with a smirk.

"Kain the Demon Lord" Kain then let out a laugh making the others look at him. "Has a nice ring to it but all I simply want to do is defeat Ran. If that means becoming a Demon Lord or hell THE Demon King even" Kain said full of confidence. The others were a bit worried about his choice of a job but they all knew the desire for more power was something immense since they all experience it before. If Kain was making the choice to become more of a demon they would support him.

"Nice to have you onboard" said Add and then he resumed walking. Kain could feel himself shaking. Was this really the right choice? Sure he sounded confident about wanting to be more of a demon for the power but hell being a Dark Overlord in itself was hard enough and Kain didn't know if this was the right choice. He then felt a hand intertwine with his and when he looked it was Ara. She whispered something which only he could hear and with those words Kain found his confidence again. With that Kain and the others kept walking and Kain and Ara's hands stayed intertwined until Hamel started coming into view.

"Hamel finally!" yelled Aisha in happiness.

"That was a long trip...that dragon dropped us a bit far from Hamel" stated Raven. "Well either way we've made it here. But first I would suggest we go to the Red Knights headquarters they must be worried about lady Elesis and that light still".

"Uhh...I think I might not want to go there..." stated Kain with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry they are not all going to attack you...at least I think they won't" stated Elsword.

"Make up your damn mind dammit" yelled Add in annoyance. "Remember Armor, Power, Demon king?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know" said Aisha as she glared at the white haired annoyance.

"Alright then, it's settled. We will 'ALL' head to the Red Knights headquarters" stated Elesis and Kain simply sighed. He knew that when Elesis made emphasis on something she was serious and defying her would equal a beating...a very bad beating.

"Alright then, let's march to my doom" stated Kain as cloud of depression appeared above his head. Add was reluctant about going to the Red Knights base but they managed to convince him. The first thing they noticed once they arrived at the base was that every Knight saluted Elesis...the other noticeable thing was how they were all giving Kain and Chrono weird looks.

'_They don't seem to be very accepting of us at the moment' _resounded Chrono's voice in Kain's head.

'_Many of them lost families to demons so I can understand why' _responded Kain back. Suddenly the whole group came to a halt and this caught Kain's attention.

"Why are these monsters here?" Kain heard a voice ask. When he moved to the side to see what was happening, he noticed that a group of knights were blocking their way. "We are accepting of lady Ara but these demons do not seem like the type to be trusted" the man stated in scorn. Kain let out a sigh and he so wanted to yell out "I told you so" to Elesis.

"Step aside Arthun, they are with us" stated Elesis in a dead serious tone. The knight which stood in front of Elesis was Arthun a knight which a serious dislike for demons. Sure he accepted Ara but that didn't mean he didn't hate the girl.

"Lady Elesis we do respect you, but we won't let you stoop so low as to accept every demon we meet" Ara flinched at his harsh tone and at that moment Kain decided enough was enough. Kain stepped in front of Elesis.

"Enough, you can talk crap about me all you want but leave Ara out of this" stated Kain deadly serious. Although the knights couldn't see it but the others could. A dark outline was beginning to form around Kain and Add smirked at this because he knew what might be coming next.

"How dare a filthy demon like you stand before me. Go back to where you came from filth" Arthun stated and the other Knights laughed. "Maybe if you beg right now we can even let you leave". At this point Ara was going to intervene until she felt Raven's arm on her shoulder. When she turned Raven shook his head and she understood the message.

"At least I am a demon with pride and not human filth who picks on a kind hearted person such as Ara" Kain stated and the Knight backed up a bit. "I wonder if your mother would be proud if she knew that she gave birth to a man who would stoop so low to simply judge simply by what someone is and not by what ideals they live by". Arthun snapped and drew his sword.

"You filth!" Arthun raised his sword and descended it to strike Kain. Kain simply grabbed the blade and crushed it in his hand. His eyes flashed red and a wicked smirk appeared on his face. He suddenly grabbed Arthun by the neck and lifted him up. Arthun struggled to break free but it proved to be useless as Kain's gripped only tightened.

"That's enough" came a voice from the side. When they looked it was the leader of the Red Knights in Hamel Penensio. Kain dropped Arthun and he returned to his usual demeanor. "Arthun we will talk about your insolence later for now leave us". Arthun scowled at Kain and got back to his feet, leaving with his crew following behind. "Sorry for the rude welcoming" stated Penensio.

"No I should be the one apologizing", kain bowed in apology. "Seems I got a bit carried away".

"A bit is the understatement of the year" Add stated only to get elbowed in the ribs by Raven.

"Penensio, Kain..." began Elesis only to get stopped by Penensio who raised his hand signaling her that there was no need to explain.

"I witnessed the whole thing, your friend simply was trying to defend Ara" stated Penensio. "Let's head inside and we can talk". They all followed behind Penensio which lead them to a building where they seemed to talk about strategies against the enemy. "So who are the three new people in the group?" asked Penensio as his gaze moved from Add to Chrono then to Kain.

"I'm Chrono!" the girl yelled in excitement and happiness. "I am Kain's one and only sword!"

"I'm Add and at this moment I am a 'temporary' blacksmith for Kain" Add stated with a smirk. Kain was really starting to reconsider his decision now. This Add was so smart that it was freaking terrifying.

"And I'm guessing you're Kain?" Penensio asked Kain who had not said a word yet.

"Yes sir"

"I see...so Elesis did you find the cause of the tremors?" At that moment everyone's gaze shifted to Kain and he sweat dropped. "Is there something here that I should really be told?" Raven sighed and since it seemed no one was going to talk he decided to speak up.

"The cause for the earthquake was Kain" Raven said and Penensio raised his eyebrow in question. "Apparently Kain came from another world and him entering this one cause some disturbance which came in the form of tremors."

"I see. So you came from the Demon Realm when they speak of another world?" Penensio asked trying to put the pieces together.

"No, I came from Elrios...just not this Elrios"

"Oh so we have a parallel problem here, I think I am starting to understand things a bit more. No wonder you resembled the mohawk guy" stated Add as he finally pieced things together.

"MY NAME IS FREAKING ELSWORD DAMMIT!" yelled Elsword in anger and Eve let out a sigh. This was getting sort of repetitive.

"Parallel worlds? Whatever do you speak of?" Penensio asked confused. Fighting he understood but this confusing science and fiction like stuff he didn't understand although he did suppose that once upon of time demons were nothing than myths. Now they were as real as anything else so what was he to judge what they were saying.

"Parallel worlds are worlds like ours while at the same time being different. Kain is basically Elsword...except a bit darker and a lot more powerful" stated Rena.

"So wait...you are Elsword?" asked Penensio in disbelief.

"Indeed I am" stated Kain. "And once more sorry about the earlier ordeal"

"No worries you are already forgiven for that. Now then, why are you in this world?"

"Because your world is in grave danger" stated Kain. "I know you are all fighting a war against demons but this is going to get worse a lot worse".

"Why is that?"

"Because now we do not only have one Ran, we have two" stated Eve. "As the situation stands now our world is in grave peril. Fighting a war against one Ran was hard enough now we have two and apparently the second one is more dangerous than the first".

"That is why I am here. I must stop my Ran or history will repeat itself in this world and trust me you do NOT want your world turning out like mine".

"I see. If lady Elesis trusts you then so will I. But I must ask what type of demon are you".

"Here's a hint. Fangs, horns, bat wings and a cocky attitude" said Aisha making Kain laugh nervously.

"Ah a vampire. You don't see those often" stated Penensio with a smile. "Alright then. So what now? Surely you all must be tired from your journey back to Hamel. Why don't you all rest up here for the day?"

"No there is a place I must go to" Kain stated simply.

"You mean the castle?" Asked Ara with a worried look. "Kain you need to rest you were hurt badly" said Ara in a pleading voice one which Kain found hard to resist or talk back to. With a sigh Kain admitted defeat.

"I guess you're right it's getting late anyways" stated Kain.

"And the armor?"

"That can wait" Ara said as she glared at Add who simply looked annoyed.

"Fine we will do this your way" and with that Add left the room leaving the others there in awkward silence.

"I will prepare you a room and change of clothing. The baths is at the end of the hall. Just exit this room and take a right and keep walking straight until then". With that Penensio left the room to have the change of clothes arranged.

"So who's ready for a bath?" asked Aisha in excitement.

"It's actually a bathhouse and hot spring" everyone turned to Kain. "What? I've been here before and there is a huge hot spring...problem is...".

* * *

"Mixed bath..." Raven stated as he looked at the sign on the door in almost horror.

"T-this is..." Eve's face was beet red and Elsword was simply speechless.

"You know we can just come back later just us boys" stated Kain.

"But according to Penensio this is the only time we could use it privately and enjoy peace and quiet" said Rena.

"Meaning if we leave and come back later we will be living in a world of annoyance" said Add who they FINALLY managed to convince to stop working and take a bath. It was a challenge and if possible they did not want to repeat that again.

"How about we simply blindfold the guys?" Ara added in but apparently it wasn't Ara but Eun.

"Eun where's Ara?" asked Chung in curiosity.

"She passed out in embarrassment" she answered with a grin. "You all will have to deal with me for a few minutes until she's back on her feet".

"Blindfold it is then" Elesis made the final decision. The boys had to put on shorts and on top of that they were all blindfolded. It proved to be epically impossible to walk with those things on except if you were the guys from the El search party.

"Are you sure you all can't see?" asked Aisha in suspicion for the boys were walking without much problem.

"I can sense my surroundings, I don't need sight" stated Raven as he kept walking inside the bathhouse.

"Same here" added in Elsword.

"My dynamo's can direct me"

"All I have to do is sense the aura around me" stated Chung.

"I can use something close to echolocation to see around my surroundings when my eyes are closed" stated Kain.

"Your's sounds complicated" Elsword said as he let out a sigh.

"Yeah maybe but it allows me to tell if someone is anxious or not because it allows me to see their heart and feel their heart beat".

"Ok now it sounds awesome" said Elsword almost in jealousy.

"Were here" said Elesis. "Now watch your step..." her sentence was suddenly cut short when all the boys tumbled into the water. "Or not...".

"Oi vampy you ok?" asked Eun as she pulled Kain out the water.

"I'm fine" Kain stated as he coughed up some water. "And why are you calling me vampy?"

"It's my nickname for you now so you better love it" Eun said full of pride earning her an awkward smile from the other girls.

"Yes your highness" stated Kain as he sat in the hot water. The other boys who managed to pull themselves up as well joined him. From what his ability could show him the girls were sitting across from them in the hot spring.

"Well this is relaxing" stated Aisha as she felt the warm water on her skin.

"Agreed" added in Eve.

"True" added in Elsword as he relaxed himself into the water. Apparently he relaxed himself too much for his blindfold came off. Kain, Raven, Chung, and Add noticed this and immediately immersed Elswords head underwater. "What are you doing!" asked Elsword as he struggled to break free.

"Stay down idiot" whispered Add. The girls were looking at them confused since they could not understand what was happening. Elsword apparently broke free and all hell broke lose. The boys starting horsing around and when they stopped all their blindfolds had fallen off.

"Uh oh..." Chung said as he noticed his blindfold floating in the water.

"Whatever you do...do not look behind you...". Luckily their horsing around got them in a position where they had their backs turned to the girls. Unluckily one of the blindfolds floated off towards where the girls were and Eve apparently saw it. Her face turned from white to red and then to a very red shade but not in embarrassment but in anger. The boys felt a dark aura surge from behind them and they began to pray for their lives Add included.

"Could you all turn around?" Eve asked and the boys froze.

"W-why?" asked Add. No dynamos meant the queen of nasods could easily wipe the floor with him.

"Just do it." The boy did as they were told and they hesitantly turned around to face the girls. To their relief all the girls were wearing towels around them and they secretly thanked the gods from saving them...until Eve's towel slid down.

"Oh crud..." said Elsword as his face reddened. What followed was a beating so gruesome that no man should ever live through it. But one thing they learned from this experience was that an angry Eve was no joke. Whatsoever.

* * *

"My face hurts...". Elsword laid on his bed as he rubbed the area of his face Eve had struck. There was a red outline of a hand on his face and that area was where it stung most.

"Same here" Chung said as he also rubbed his face. To think that Elsword had been struck by this same attack multiple times. Chung found it to be a miracle that he still had a face.

"This...brings back memories" Kain said as he left out a soft chuckle.

"What you mean getting slapped in the face by Eve or pummeled to the ground by Elesis?" Raven asked in an un-Raven like way.

"Both". Kain then rose up to his feet and the others turned their gaze to him.

"Where are you going?" asked Chung as he looked at Kain.

"It's a crescent moon today"

"You gonna howl at it?" Elsword asked with a grin and Kain sweatdropped.

"I'm a vampire not a werewolf. I'm just going to look at it, be back soon" and with that Kain left the room leaving the other boys on their own.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time?" Elsword asked.

"A game of checkers maybe?" asked Raven as he pulled out a box he found under his bed.

"That boring thing?" Elsword whined.

"It's either this or we go to sleep and you don't seem tired at all at this moment ".

"Fine you win" With that they began their game totally forgetting Kain's earlier words of. "_Vampires are strong specially under the crescent moon..."._

* * *

Kain walked down the hallway of the second floor making his way to the balcony. This place was still as big as he remembered it being. It was less destroyed than that of his world but it still had a very familiar feel to it. When he found the door to the balcony he rushed there only to find out it wasn't deserted. When he looked closer to find out who it was and he was surprised to find Ara. she seemed to be enjoying the night breeze and her hair which was out of it's usual hairstyle was softly swaying in the breeze. She was just a beautiful as Kain remembered but he immediately shook off the thought.

"Who's there?" Ara immediately asked upon sensing a presence behind her.

"It's just me Ara". Kain came out from the darkness which was the hallway and joined her on the balcony.

"Oh hello Kain" she said with a soft smile.

"The day seemed to fly by today, maybe should've spent less hour fighting and more hours doing what was important."

"But we did accomplish some things" Ara pointed out.

"By the way...could it be you possibly like the Crescent Moon?" Kain asked as his gazed stayed fixed on Ara.

"Yes" Ara simply answered. "To me the Crescent Moon signifies hope since there is a large quantity of moon not showing. It just gives off a feeling of a chance for change and that is why I enjoy looking at it." Kain could tell that she was being honest and his mind shifted to the Ara of his world.

"So there is some difference" Kain said with a small smile.

"Huh?"

"You see the Ara of my world enjoyed looking at the full moon and according to her the reason for that was because it helped her strive to make her life full just like the moon" Kain's gaze them shifted back to the moon. "she said it gave her hope that one day the future would be a better place and everything would be whole again".

"Oh I see". Ara then realized something, Kain's eyes were different. It was still red but it was slit and almost seemed ferocious. "Kain are you alright?"

"Depends on how you define alright. My eyes are different right?" Ara nodded in response. "It happens during the crescent moon. As of now I am thirsty and I found it best to be away from everyone else. Just didn't think I would find you here".

"Thirsty? Do you mean..." Kain simply nodded stiffly. The two stood in awkward silence until Ara did something which shocked Kain. "Here..." Ara said shyly as she exposed her neck. Kain was at a loss of words and didn't know how to react. "You said you were thirsty...and Chrono is currently asleep so tonight you can just bite me".

"Ara you don't have..."

"I want to. You don't always have to force yourself and shoulder the burden by yourself. We will help you as much as we can". There it was again, the confidence and the kindness which Kain could not defeat. This was the person who once stole his heart and at this rate she was going to steal it again. Kain sighed in defeat and moved towards her. Ara's cheek were slightly pink from embarrassment but she was ready and willing to do this. But Kain did something she didn't expect, he kissed her. When he pulled away she looked at him, her face flushed. But then she started feeling strange. "K-Kain?"

"Don't worry, it's my saliva it's almost like an aphrodisiac. This is so you won't feel much pain when I bite you, so don't worry about it.". Kain then moved to the main course. His eyes tracing her veins and he was almost about to lose control over himself but he stopped. "Ara...are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure...so don't hold back". With that assurance Kain's fangs appeared and he slowly sunk his teeth into Ara's neck. At first Ara felt a slight pinch but she soon drowned in pleasure as Kain began to drink. She unwillingly let out a moan and Kain was starting to wonder if he had gone to far. The exotic taste of blood. It had been a while and he actually was starting to forget how delicious the substance tended to be for him. The two remained like that under the crescent moon and in their own little world but they were not alone.

"Wow...he works fast" stated the figure as he looked at the scene from Afar.

"Agreed" stated the masked figure who stood next to him. "Let us go" the figure stated as it turned around and started walking. "He will most likely head towards the Lunar Castle tomorrow so let us await his arrival there".

"Well If you say so". The other figure followed closely behind the first and then they both disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The next morning the whole El gang woke up early and left towards their destination the place which Kain called the Lunar Castle. They all walked in silence beside the usual jokes which tended to pop up time to time. Kain and Ara walked side by side not saying a word to each other about what happened yesterday or about anything else in fact, but this silence didn't go without suspicion.

"How much farther?" Elesis asked Kain trying to break the unusual silence between him and Ara.

"Not much further. See those two trees there?" Kain pointed at the two trees which stood parallel to one another. "That's the gateway". When they reached the two trees they came to a halt.

"So what now?" asked Add.

"Now we do this" Kain suddenly shoved Add in between the two trees and Add vanished.

"Wha!?" Elsword asked in surprised.

"As I said before this is a gateway. Walk inside and you will get to the Lunar Castle." Kain then walked in between the trees and Ara and the others followed behind. They all regrouped on the other side with Add who by the way was pissed at being shoved into a random portal without his consent. After listening to Add's complaints they saw it. Far in the back of the forest laid a giant castle, with an eternal red crescent moon illuminating the place.

"Welcome to Lunar Castle also known as the Lone Castle."

"Wow it looks huge from here!" Aisha stated. Suddenly they were all snapped out of their stunned state when a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Raven as he immediately got ready to attack. The malice emanating from the figure was so immense that it was almost suffocating.

"I am the first Guardian of the Lunar Castle, Omega" the figure said as he stared at the group. "Now you all must pay for your sin's of stepping in this holy land". Once again talk was out of the question if Kain had to guess and once more they had to fight. But this was a predicament Kain himself didn't understand. In his world there was solemnly one guardian...so who in the world was this guy? Things have once again began moving and now the El gang have the solemn goal of reaching the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Phew done. Well there goes chapter 5. Once again I would like to apologize, because I know I promised you all a chapter many months ago. Well that is that for this chapter and next time there will actually be a proper fighting scene so you all look forward to it. Next time we will see them make their way to the the Lunar Castle and fight off the many guardians within it. Sorry for not doing an Add and Kain fighting scene but there will be another fight between them later. Well thank you for reading and see you all next time. **


	6. First Test and Her Return?

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter Of "Shadows Of Destruction". Last time we left off Kain had tasted his first drop of Ara's blood and the day after that the El Gang Had entered the territory of the Lunar Castle. Within the the territory they discovered they weren't alone when they met the first "Guardian" who called himself as Omega. Kain however didn't remember such a thing existing. So here is the question, what exactly is going on? Well if you want to find out stay and find out as the El Search Party learn that darkness might just be their best ally. **

"_Text" = Character Thought_

'_Text' = Telepathy_

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or it's character. I am simply someone who enjoys the game.

* * *

Chapter 6: First Test and Her Return?

Omega? Kain silently cursed himself for his naivety. Of course there would be something to always get in his way, his life was never simple so why would anything become easier now? He looked at the figure standing in front of him and then at the El Search party. He could feel their heartbeat increase, they were scared and he could feel it. He then shifted his gaze towards the figure again. So far what he had assessed from just standing in front of Omega was that this person or thing was dangerous. Kain then cursed again. I mean how exactly was he going to get past this predicament? Well his question was answered when a thought ran through his mind.

"Omega" Kain called out to the figure who looked like he wanted to kill him. "We have permission from Zeron to be here, please let us pass". Kain could only hope this would work, if not...Kain's grip slowly reached for Chrono who had stayed in blade form, it was either kill or be killed in this life and Kain couldn't afford to die or let the others die.

"Zeron did? Hmph, I doubt it" Omega began as his killing intent subsided a bit. "That damn dragon wouldn't let anyone in here and nor would he associate with anyone, heck he even hardly talks to me about anything!". Ok now he was complaining and the others could definitely notice it. This brought a smile to Kain's face while the others simply sweatdropped. "Hmm you don't seem that bad, however...I cannot allow you to pass through here". The aura had subsided completely but an intense feeling still hung over the air. "I will test you and if you pass, I will let you all through but that is the only way I will let you get passed me".

"Oh it's as simple as that? Well than let's get this show on the road!" Elsword yelled excitingly.

"Are you an idiot?!" yelled Aisha as she was about to tear Elsword a new one. Did this guy even think before talking. I mean think about it. This was the same figure which was emanating aura that could kill on it's own, yet Elsword was willing to accept whatever test he had to throw at them? He must be stupid!

"I am in no way an idiot!" yelled Elsword. He was smart enough to outsmart Ran in their first fight so he was in no way an idiot. Of course he did consider the fact that this test could be dangerous; however, they needed to get through for Kain's sake. Elsword's gaze shifted to the said man. One thing he could access was that Kain was worried and was hesitant about this test. But this however meant that them themselves had to gain a bit of backbone for him.

"I kind of miss those old days" stated Kain as he sighed at the nostalgia. It felt just like yesterday when he and Aisha argued with each other every single day. But those days were long gone and they would never return. Those were the days of innocence and Kain was not innocent anymore, it was more like he was from being one. This brought some disturbing memories back to Kain's mind making his stomach churn. Kain frowned at this. It was hardly the appropriate time for such memories to be popping up. Kain's mind set then turned back to Omega who turned out to be more patient than he had first let show. "So Omega what is this test?"

"Oh, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Omega asked with a slight frown. These people had turned out to be kind and innocent, of course besides the two raven haired males of course. One was in turmoil as he seemed like he was looking for redemption, while the other was Darkness? His gaze focused on Kain. Omega already noticed the obvious, Kain was a vampire and he could clearly see that. However, no matter how Omega looked at it there was an unexplainable amount of darkness inside him. Darkness Omega recognized and darkness he knew all demons must fear.

"So what's the test?" Kain asked again. The specific being, or demon as Kain began to recognized snapped out of his thoughts and focused on him again. What was about himself that was so special that this "Guardian" couldn't stop staring?

"It's a test to see if you are worthy of going inside that castle" Omega's gaze intensified and the others took a step back. "In there..." Omega's gaze turned to the castle for a second and returned back to the search party again ".. is a special curse or spell which will try to drag you into darkness. You need both a strong heart and soul, that is why those who I find worthy are allowed in there".

Kain could simply listen to the information in confusion. This didn't exist in where he came from. None of this information existed. There was more to this Lunar Castle which he didn't know and it didn't sit right with him. It seemed like disaster was just waiting to happen sooner or later.

"What exactly does this test include?" Elesis finally asked. After analyzing Omega's words she could only conclude that whatever this test was, it would probably include fighting you worst nightmares or your darkest desires.

"As I can already tell a few of you already know what this will include" Omega then closed his eyes and began explaining. "Darkness feeds on emotions such as jealousy, anger, hatred, despair and greed. However that is not it's only target, your fears, and unholy desires are also in its 'grocery' list one might say". The particular comparison he used gained him a few chuckles from the group. "It will feed on those, corrupt you and break you. That is why I must test if you can handle what the most unholy thing in your heart is".

"Tch, this is unscientific as hell but can we please get this thing on the road?" asked an annoyed Add. Watching this guy yapping his mouth was getting quite boring.

"Impatience is not a virtue, but you all may not think much about since it's coming from a demon" Omega then sighed and looked towards the group again. "Are you all ready?". He waited patiently as he saw each member of the group look at one another for confirmation and after a minute came the reply from Raven.

"We will do it" Raven stated and the group nodded in confirmation. Omega couldn't help but sigh. These people either had blind bravery or were simply stupid. None who took this test ever came out alive and those who did were broken well being return. Only one man had ever passed it and his name was etched into demon history for all eternity.

"Very well then, I will warn you" Omega gave them a sad smile. "Whatever it is that you hide in your heart, is much more powerful than you ever think it was". With those words the surroundings began to fade to black and each El Search party member began to disappear from each others side.

"?!"

"What the heck?!" asked Elsword as Eve began to disappear

"Elsword!" Yelled Eve as the red haired boy disappeared from sight.

"Ara!" called out Kain to the girl who smiled at him as she vanished.

"Don't worry I will be fine" Ara stated to him before she disappeared.

"Tch, magic is always annoying" stated Add as he too began to vanish.

"I guess I will see you on the other side" stated Elesis to both Rena and Raven who simply nodded.

"EWWW I'm vanishing!" stated Aisha as her body slowly began to disappear.

"Sis!" Chung called out to her and after a few minutes each member of the El Search party had vanished from sight.

* * *

With Elsword...

"Dammit the hell was that?" the teen turned adult asked himself as he looked around. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind and he was in the middle of a training field. When he analyzed his location better he noticed where he was. It was his old training field, the place where he trained for years in an attempt to catch up and be acknowledged by his sister. Then realization hit. If this test was to make you face your unholy desire then Elswords was...

"Yes" Omega's voice resounded through the forest. "Your unholy wish is power. In other words, one of the seven deadly sins Lust".

After those words were spoken Elesis appeared in front of Elsword. Elsword couldn't understand how she was suddenly there but this itself was already madness. Lust? What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Do not misunderstand me, I don't mean sexual desire, Lust simply means a strong desire for something and yours is power. Elesis is an example of power so she will be your apponent".

"What? Wait!" but before Elsword could finish saying anything Elesis charged at him, blade at hand. Elsword could barely block the blow with Conwell but he was glad his reflexes had grown over the year.

"Oh little brother, you are truly pitiful is that all the power you gained from the dark el? My you never cease to disappoint me". Elsword bit his lips, he knew this was just her provoking him but it didn't matter it struck home nonetheless. It was true, he always did desire power. Power to destroy, power to kill but overall power to protect. This thought made him tighten his grip on the sword. He gaze at Elesis who smiled with a gaze full of lust. This person or thing wasn't his sister and he would not let it beat him.

"Don't say things like that while looking like my sister" Elsword stated. He looked extremely calm making Elesis frown at him.

"My when did you get on such a high horse?" she asked him with a grin.

"Not too long ago, but I am going to take you off of yours!". This time Elsword began the attack. Pushing Elesis back. She grit her teeth in anger and charged at him again, their blades crashed and the force created a blast of air throughout the forest. "I refuse to lose here!" and with that Elsword's trial began, and no matter what he was not going to let himself lose.

* * *

With Elesis...

"So this is my darkest desire" Elesis stated as she looked at the red haired teen in front of her. She couldn't help but laugh at the Irony of the whole situation.

"Indeed" came Omega's voice. "You like your brother face your Lust, but in your case is a bit different. You love your brother from the depth of your heart, however some part of you twisted that sibling love into something else".

"So I basically have to kill these feelings right?" Elesis asked as she clenched a hand over her heart.

"Indeed, but even if this is not real. Can you bear the burden of killing your brother?" Elesis froze at the question and took a look at the figure in front of her again. It was true that it looked like Elsword and It was also true that he was the same class as Elsword; however, she knew that this was not Elsword.

"I think I won't have much issue killing him" Elesis stated as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "After all these emotions might ruin my brothers future and not to add that my brother is a bit taller than that!". With those words spoken Elesis barrage of attacks began.

* * *

With Raven...

The scenery before Raven wasn't an unfamiliar one. Velder was burning and he knew exactly who was to blame for this. It's true that he regret it, but he knew what his opponent was.

"Raven or the Crow as you once were called face wrath, the desire to destroy and annihilate yourself and others."

"I see, so who will embody this?" as he asked Rena appeared behind him. After he felt her presence he couldn't help but sigh. "So this is why this test tends to break people huh?" Raven asked at the irony.

"Forgive me, but this is part of the test" Omega stated, his tone truly apologetic. With that Raven could no longer feel Omega's presence so he had nothing better to do then turn and look behind him. There stood Rena, a wave of anger and hatred filling her and he couldn't help but scowl.

"I think a smile on your face and kindness in your heart fits you better, this test is truly cruel to a certain degree". Raven blocked the three arrow shots from Rena and he charged at her. "I would never hurt the real Rena but you are a different case!" roared Raven as he slashed at her and she blocked it with her bow.

* * *

With Rena...

"Hello!" the elf called out but no answer came . She was in the middle of a forest and there seemed to be no one in sight.

"Rena your darkness is..." Omega froze. This woman had no darkness whatsoever in her heart. It was more like she was so kindhearted there was nothing in there to find. "I do not know how this is possible but it seems there is no need for you to take this test" Omega stated as he sighed. "Seems you already passed the test, little elf". The scenery faded to white this time making Rena cover her eyes so the light would not damage it. When she reopened them again she was again at the Lunar Castle and in front of her stood Omega with a smile.

"What was that?"

"That was suppose to be a test to exploit your darkness, you apparently have none. You've already passed" Omega stated with a smile.

Rena then looked around only to see black spheres floating in the air above her.

"Is that where they are?" Rena asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, they must pass the test or fail it before the sphere releases itself" Omega's look then changed. "I fear for Ara and the one known as Kain...their challenge will be the hardest to face specially that of Kain".

"You know something about him don't you?" Rena asked. Information on Kain could prove to be useful.

"I know more than you could understand, however it is not yet time for you to know".

"I see" Rena stated as she felt crestfallen. Now all she could do was wait until the others woke up.

* * *

With Add...

"The hell is this place?" Add asked as he looked around. There was nasod technology and lots of it. "Ah shit" stated Add as he saw a younger version of himself reading books and playing around with the technology. Add did a quick search of what would fit this situation and it came up. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"

"Indeed, gluttony is your darkness" came Omega's voice.

"Oh so this is how you talk to us" Add heard Rena's voice resounding on the area.

"Elf?" asked Add dumbfoundedly.

"My name is Rena!" the girl yelled.

"Quiet little one!" Omega's voice boomed. With that both Rena and Add shut their mouth and listened to what the demon had to say. With a cough Omega started again, "Add you face gluttony. Your immense desire for technology and the fact you can never get enough is your darkness. Now what will you do?"

"So that's it then huh?" Add asked as he sighed. He then slowly walked towards his younger self and tapped the child on the back. No response. Add scowled, this was already starting to get annoying. "Hey brat answer me dammit!" yet still no response came. "Oi bastard, what exactly am I suppose to do here?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out" stated Omega calmly.

"I regret coming here already" stated Add as he sighed.

"Ah found it!" came the voice from the young boy who had an excited look on his face. Add moved to look at what the younger version of himself was looking at and he sighed at what he saw.

"That will be the end of you" Add stated to the kid as he turned his back to him.

"What do you know?" came the first response from the child.

"More than you do, I know your suffering and the hunger for power that will never be sated".

"It's ironic that you of all people state that" younger Add stated with a snort.

"I know it is".

"Then why do you keep seeking technology?"

"Because even if I am a genius or a mastermind, the fact that I am a fool will not change. I wanted power to make those who took everything from me suffer, but somewhere along that line I lost my goal" Add stated a he then proceeded to chuckle. "The more I researched, the more power I wanted. Before I knew it I forgot what I really wanted".

"Then why not achieve it?"

"Because I have no need for vengeance nor redemption, I just wanted to save myself from committing the same mistake I did" Add then turned to his younger self and let out a smirk which seemed to contain happiness rather than anything else. "Darkness will never corrupt me since my desires can be sated one day and that is something I am certain of, so keep searching kid, until you become a Mastermind like me".

"No way, I rather use casual clothes than dress fancily like you", with that statement and a smile the younger Add vanished.

"Congratulations, you pass" with a flash of light, Add was back to the Lunar Castle.

"That's a pretty nasty power you got there" Add stated with scowl.

"Well you passed so worry not, wonder how the others are doing". Omega then created a magical screen which displayed what was happening in everyone's own area.

"Is it me or is the queen of Nasods and the grapefruit fighting each other?" Add asked as he observed that neither were a fake nor an illusion.

"Eve...Aisha..." Rena began. She knew what was going on; however, she did not want to admit it.

"Envy of one another, that is their darkness and if it is not fixed they would sooner or later kill each other within that castle" Omega stated and the other two looked at him, Rena in worry, Add in indifference.

* * *

Aisha and Eve...

Eve and Aisha stood staring at each other, both breathless from their clash. How did all this happen? Eve and Aisha wondered. They had first saw each other in here but when Aisha stated the was happy to see her Eve looked offended for some reason and soon after Eve barraged her with a barrage of insults. Aisha could only assume that this person or thing was not eve.

"Aisha stop this it's me Eve!" however her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Aisha continued to attack. "I have no choice then, Energy Needles!" the needle shaped energy projectiles headed toward Aisha who simply teleported out of the way. She then appeared behind Eve and yelled out her...

"Screw Driver - Driller!", it was almost like a miracle but Eve managed to dodge the attack. "Tch for a fake you fight exactly like Eve! I will make you eat your words you fake!"

"Wha-" Eve was confused. It was almost like every word she spoke was being..."modified...". Even scowled now. She was going to spank that demon who was doing all of this once she broke free. "Alright, let's settle this" Eve began to float up into the air and she looked down at Aisha who scowled at her. "Ultra Optical Investigation - Homing" Eve spoke, her voice almost robotic. "...Giga Stream!" and it came, the giant beam split into many smaller chasing after Aisha who desperately dodged the endless barrage.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not lose Elsword to you! Worm Hole!" and after those words were spoken a portal was created and the split beams entered the distortion in space. "My turn! Fate Space!". Eve felt like the area was being broken and cut into pieces.

"That is it! I've had it with such petty squabbles!"

* * *

Rena, Add and Omega...

"I think the nasod queen snapped" Add stated to Rena who looked worried. Omega warned them a few minutes ago that they could not interfere so she was unable to do anything as the situation stood.

"This is not going well"

* * *

Eve and Aisha...

"Psychic Artillery!". The two attacks collided and a huge explosion could be heard by the three watching the situation. A white light engulfed both of them and they could hear crackling in the background. They didn't know it yet, but their intense collision broke the sphere. When the light subsided the two stood in the forest again, both breathless and hurt.

"Eve please stop this" Aisha pleaded her friend. The fighting was enough and Aisha understood if it continued, one of the other would lose their lives.

"Aisha?" Eve called out to her. This was her friend, and her rival in love and this was something she was sure of. "Aisha!" Eve tackled Aisha to the ground and she began to cry, and soon after Aisha joined. Rena sighed in relief and then looked at Omega for confirmation. The said demon simply sighed then nodded to the elf.

"Aisha and Eve, you both overcame you jealousy and forgave one another. You both passed" but his words fell on deaf ears as the other two kept embracing each other.

"So who's left?" Add couldn't help but ask.

"Raven, Elsword, Elesis, Ara, Chung and Kain" but although Rena was worried about all her friends, her biggest worry lied with Raven. She knew he seeked redemption but deep inside she knew of the anger, pain and tremendous self hate which laid dormant. But her worries were put to rest when Ravens sphere fell down Revealing a bruised Raven who was smiling. Wait smiling? Rena was shocked, Raven was actually smiling! "Rave-" her sentence was cut short when the said man hugged her. Her face immediately turned red.

"Get a room you two!" Aisha said as she wiped her tears and smiled at Raven and Rena.

"What exactly happened in his sphere?" Add asked and after a glare from Raven he thought it was better off left alone. "Never mind".

"Raven...you're hurt" Rena stated worriedly.

"I'm fine, Aisha and Eve need you more than I do". After his words Rena began to heal Aisha and Eve. They were bruised and cut in many places. This led to the conclusion that these two were really not holding back.

"So only those five left?" Raven half stated and half asked as he looked at the five spheres which stayed afloat.

"Yes, it's unfortunate though that those battles I cannot show you...". The others looked at Omega then nodded in understanding. Their battles were probably darker than those the others had experienced.

* * *

With Elsword...

"Sword Blasting!". Elsword attempted to strike at the fake version of his sister but it seemed to fail miserably. Fake or not she was still as agile as his sister. How exactly could someone create such an accurate copy.

"Drastic Charge!" Elesis charged at Elsword, but instead of dodging Elsword blocked the attack. He dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from being pushed backwards. The Elesis look a like managed to push him for a few seconds then came to a halt.

"Gotcha! Maelstrom Rage!". It was checkmate, the countless amount of swords hitting the look a like continuously was keeping her trapped meaning it was Elsword's Win. "I'm sorry...it pains me to do this even though you are not truly my sister...Phantom Blade..." the Blade extended and pierced the look alike through the heart.

"Elsword..." Elesis began. "Even if I do not speak it...I am proud of you" with that the illusion disappeared leaving Elsword to fall to his knees and let out a sigh of relief. "Note to self...stop seeking power". The surroundings faded to white and when Elsword took his time to analyze where he was he was tackled by Aisha and Eve.

"Woah!" He looked at the two who seemed like they just got out of a war zone. "Did I miss anything?" Elsword asked as he looked at Rena and Raven who simply chuckled.

"You missed nothing" Omega stated. "Now then, seems two more have finished their trials" as Omega spoke those words, Chung's and Elesis's sphere slowly fell down. The spheres disappeared revealing a bruised Elesis and Chung.

"Si-" his sentence was cut short as Elesis immediately embraced him.

"I'm glad you're ok" she spoke, her voice a mess.

"That test...it's not the funnest thing to make someone go through you know" Chung stated. His opponent was Pride and the person who had embodied this was his father. He was nearly killed five times. He found it to be a miracle how he avoided death.

"Well seems were almost finished...well besides those two" Aisha said as she gazed at the two last spheres.

"Ara and Kain...It seems like these two are the ones who drew the short end of the stick" Omega stated as he sighed.

"What are they facing?" Raven asked.

"Darkness itself, not simply the darkness in their hearts but true darkness" Omega stated and then stared towards the castle. "That spell works wonders on destroying the mental structure of demons and those two either contain a demon or is a demon".

* * *

with Kain...

Kain stuck his sword into the ground to as he tried to gain leverage. This was unfair, truly unfair. He lifted his face so he could take another look at his opponent. The nostalgia was strong and the glowing giant blade brought back many memories to his mind.

"Armageddon Blade...So my opponent is myself...huh?" Kain asked as he gave a mirthless laugh. This was not what he expected, but deep in his heart he knew that's what he feared. He feared judgement from his old self, and prosecution by said person.

"I am the Lord Knight, yet look at me now. A pitiful demon who knows nothing but destruction. You truly are a failure" Elsword then pointed his blade at Kain who simply glared at him.

"Shut up!" Kain yelled as he rose back to his feet. "What do you know?! You're naivety is what got you killed in the first place!", Kain had to immediately dodge a slash from Armageddon Blade or as Add called it, forgive him for reminiscing it, B**** Blade. "Let's make this fair! Bear with this for a bit Chrono".

'_Alright master, do it' _

"Apocalyptic Blade" a dark aura in a shape of a sword surrounded Chrono, increasing her size. "It is true I can no longer use the Armageddon but this is close enough!". The two charged at each other, one symbolizing justice, while the other darkness. The two enormous blades collided and the shockwave knocking both of them back. "Chrono Distortion!" yelled Kain and within seconds he was appearing all around the Lord Knight.

"That won't work! Windmill!". Lord Knight began to spin and thanks to the Armageddon Blade being active, Kain couldn't even go near him unless he wanted to be cut in half.

"_This is going nowhere" _Kain thought to himself. He was sure that he was stronger than when he was the Lord Knight, but alas he was proven wrong. The Lord Knight matched both his speed and mental capabilities.

"Hmph, Weak"

"Ok I was not that freaking cocky!" retorted Kain. If this was suppose to be a copy of him, Omega needed to tweak it's freaking personality.

'_Master, any ideas on how we can beat him?'_

'_Make Eve wear a bunny outfit and show her to him?'_

'_Wait, you had that type of fetish?"_

'_Hell no! If it's Eve he would probably roll over and quit without much effort.'_

'_How do you know? remember he is suppose to be an illusion meaning he is not exactly you'._

'_For something that's not exactly me, he sure fights like me'_

'_Get ready, he's coming again!' _

'_I hate myself!'_. Kain easily block the attack and scowled at himself, was he always this annoying to his opponents? However while processing the thought he let his guard down and Lord Knight took that opportunity to stab him. Kain fell on his knees and coughed up blood. Lord Knight then pulled his sword out making Kain scream in pain. Kain then raised his gaze to Lord Knight again, "Shit!".

"It's over" Lord knight raised his blade and Kain braced for decapitation.

"Tiger Stance 4: Raging Wave!", Kain didn't see it coming and apparently neither had Lord Knight. In a blink of an eye Lord Knight had been crushed by Eun who stood in the crater which had formed before Kain, her tails moving around gracefully.

"Ara?" Kain asked stunned. How exactly did she get in here?

'_Overkill...' _resounded Chrono's voice in Kain's head.

"A-are you ok?" Ara asked as her hair returned to normal.

"I'm fine" Kain told her a he sighed. She always worried more about how he was then how she was doing. "Must say I never thought I would feel so happy watching myself die" Kain stated and chuckled. "How are you Ara?"

"I'm fine, don't worry yourself" she stated a gentle smile adorning her features. The two then moved closer to each other and Kain embraced her. He was never happier to see her in his life. Their surroundings then were engulfed in light, however they were too busy to notice it.

* * *

"THE HELL!" Add asked as he looked at the one sphere left. The others were also shocked. Ara's sphere had rammed itself into Kain's and the spheres merged and became one.

"That fox, what in the world is she?!" Omega asked shocked. This was nearly impossible. Yes, breaking the sphere was possible but forcibly making them move was impossible even for him.

"Never underestimate Ara, she will always prove you wrong" stated Elsword who was now being healed by Rena. The slightly larger sphere which had formed after merging with the other slowly descended revealing Kain and Ara hugging each other. The two seemed to have not yet noticed so the others simply smirked at the sight.

"Ahem" began Omega, making the two break apart. "The test included not aiding one another, yet you two did. You both..." Kain and Ara braced for the result..."Passed".

"Huh?" asked Rena. "I believe you told me aiding someone was not allowed?"

"True, however, Kain had long passed his test".

"What do you mean?" asked Kain

"Your test was not to see rather you could beat yourself or not, it was rather to see if the words spoken by your old self would break your spirit. However I was proved wrong when you stood up to your old self. Congratulations to all of you, and I humbly apologize for making you all go through that" Omega bowed his head in apology.

"You were just doing your job, although your job is a bit messed up" stated Elsword as he rose to his feet.

"You may all proceed, however I should warn you there is one more guardian in there besides Zeron. And if I may add, you all are not the first ones through here today".

"Huh?" asked Kain in confusion.

"A blond girl walked through here a few hours ago. She had nothing dark within her, more like her heart was light itself. For that reason I simply let her waltz in and head towards the castle". Omega stated and then his gaze shifted to Chung. "She might be that one's sister considering how similar they look. With this I fare thee well" and with that Omega was gone. All eyes immediately shifted to Chung for answers.

"D-don't look at me! I am an only child!" yelled Chung as he rapidly shook his head.

"Then who exactly is in there?" Raven asked as he looked at the castle.

"I don't know...but well find out soon" stated Kain and with the nod of their heads, the others followed behind him as they continued their journey towards the castle.

* * *

"He's late..." a beautiful blond hair girl stated a she sighed in boredom.

"You're un-freaking believable" the Nasod who entered the room stated as he sighed. "Really? You made me go all the way to your freaking castle to steal this rusty old thing?", the Nasod suddenly put the giant rusted cannon on the floor and sighed in relief. That thing was FREAKING heavy.

"Thank you Oberon" the girl stated as she smiled. She was truly grateful to the nasod since she herself could not be seen by others or problems would arise.

"Don't mention it" Oberon stated as he sighed. The girl then touched the rusty cannon which was laid out before her and in a flash of light, the cannon was brand new and it was almost like it was newly made. The girl was also now in a white and blue armor which was almost like her old armor except this time it showed her feminine features. "Woah..." Oberon could only manage to utter.

"They are almost here" the girl stated as she saw the black haired boy walking amidst the group of people who seemed to be making their way to the castle. "Kain...finally I can talk to you again..." a small smile made a way to her lips and Oberon sighed. Now it all made sense, only 'she' could do that after all. "Are you ready Oberon?" she asked as she looked a at the Nasod.

"Yes I am, Chung...princess of Hamel".

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Ahahaha I threw in a huge twist in here. It's not that weird if you think about it. The logic behind Parallel Worlds state that there will be things that are going to be different, so in this particular case I chose Chung's gender. Before Anyone asks, yes Kain does think Chung is a boy, for that is what she had acted like for years and that is what Kain knows. Also I will have flashbacks to the fights of of the people who their fight against their darkness were not fully shown or shown at all. Next chapter I will also tell you more but for now this is what I am leaving you with. Hope you enjoyed it and see you all next time!**


	7. Dance of the Two

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of "Shadows Of Destruction". It's been a while and before I begin I would like to say that I appreciate all the support you all have been giving me. Now to go back to business. Last time we left off Kain and the others were tested by Omega and they all passed their test. However something twisted entered Ara and I know I promised to show you the flashbacks I plan on holding on to that until the next chapter which will close what you might call the Lunar Castle Arc. Now without further ado let's begin this! Oh by the way enjoy the read :D!**

"_Text" = _Character thoughts

'_Text' = Telepathy_

'_**Text' = **_Unknown(for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or it's characters, I am just someone who enjoys the game.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dance of the Two

After completing Omega's trials, the El Search party kept moving forward towards their destination. However as they moved forward realization hit a few of the people in the El search party. As they walked towards the Lunar castle the girls had fallen a bit behind and all the guys walked in front and Aisha and the other took this opportunity to figure out something which extremely bothered them

"Hey Ara" Aisha called out to her friend who happily walked as she gazed at the dark haired man at the front.

"Yes Aisha?" Ara responded as she turned to look at her friend.

"I know it's approaching fall...but it's not that cold yet. Why are you wearing a scarf?". Ara froze, her cheeks burning red. Noticing this Aisha deviously smirked causing both Eve, Rena and Elesis to sigh. "Are you possibly trying to hide something?"

"S-something l-like w-what" Ara stated as she because a stuttering mess.

"You know~something like love bites?". After hearing Aisha's statement Ara turned completely crimson.

"Oh seems she's right" Elesis stated as she decided to join in the teasing.

"So it's that obvious then?" Ara asked as she sighed, her face still slightly pink.

"It's pretty much written on your face now, before we couldn't even tell you were hiding something" Rena stated as she gave her an apologetic smile. "Seems Aisha tricked you".

"Aisha!" Ara cried out in embarrassment.

"C'mon let us see!" suggested Aisha with a mischievous grin.

"B-but!"

"It's fine Ara we won't tell anyone" Rena stated. She was also honestly curious to what happened between Kain and her.

"Alright...you all win" with a sigh of defeat Ara removed the scarf. Upon removal the scarf revealed two marks on Ara's neck. One looked like a bite while the other looked like a red mar,

"Ara you have fang marks on your neck! That bastard bit you!" Aisha retored in anger.

"Aisha Shhhhhhhhhh" Ara stated as she tried to calm down her friend.

"Aisha let's hear Ara's explanation to why there are fang marks on her neck" Eve suggested calmly. "It's proven that Kain wouldn't harm anyone so we can't simply jump to conclusions."

"Fine...alright..."

"So Ara what's the reason behind the bite?" Elesis asked, her voice a bit serious.

"Yesterday was the crescent moon" Ara stated as she sighed. "Kain's instincts emerged so he needed blood yesterday. However since I didn't want to wake up Chrono I let him bite me."

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Rena asked this time.

"No, He was so afraid he might hurt me that he was hesitant about biting me" Ara stated as she blushed. But she felt a bit worried. One thing she learned so far was that Kain was always distant from others because he was afraid to hurt them however this brought Ara a new goal and that was breaking the barrier Kain set up around himself.

"I see, we should apologize to Kain later for thinking he would harm you" Elesis stated as she looked ahead to where the men walked side by side. "By the way...what's the other red mark?"

"T-that's..." Ara looked away from the others to hide her embarrassment.

"It's a hickie" Aisha stated making Ara even more embarrassed.

"Well Ara you are quite bold" Elesis stated as she smiled at the girl.

"What's a hickey?" asked Eve who had no Idea what the others were talking about.

"It's usually what people call a mark left by your lover on your body"

"Oh I see, but why would they do that?"

"To show that that person belongs to them, but in Ara's case, I'm guessing Kain got carried away and accidentally left a mark."

"It's embarrassing when you put it that way..."

"How far did you two go?" asked Aisha, her voice more mischievous than before. The other three facepalmed, how can someone be so evil? Since the word was out there it was not like they could help Ara in this situation so they wished her best of luck.

"W-we didn't go beyond kissing!" yelled Ara only to regret it after seeing the smile on Aisha's face grow wider. "Y-you're the devil!"

"You still love me though!" Aisha yelled happily.

"Aisha" Elesis called out with gentle smile. "I think Ara had enough".

"Fine...but I still want the details later!"

"Aren't you popular today?" Rena stated as she chuckled.

"I didn't want to be though..." stated Ara as she sighed.

"How will this relationship work? I mean...what will you two do for now?" Eve asked.

"We don't know..." Ara stated truthfully. "What happened yesterday was pure instinct..." she then lowered her tone "mixed with a bit of aphrodisiac...". She then looked at the others with a smile "But one thing I am sure of now...and that is I love Kain".

"She said it YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Aisha yelled happily.

"Wonder if he will ask you to marry him if you two continue this relationship" Elesis stated out loud.

"I think he may have a hard time asking for your hand in marriage from your brother" Eve stated and the others had to say they agreed.

"Frankly I am afraid what would happen if he meets this world's Ran face to face" Aisha stated. "I mean sure he knows they are different however...he doesn't seem fond of ran. But it's all understandable considering how he turned his life into a living hell".

Ara felt a tug in her heart. This discussion brought forth an issue she never gave thought to. If it came to a time where she could only save one and give up the other, would she place Kain over her brother. She was then snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice ringing in the back of her head and her scenery changing to pitch black . In front of her stood the shadow from earlier, her eyes gleaming red and wild.

'_**Why Question it? Be a good girl and let me in...I can decide this for you~'**_

'_You?! Get out of my head!' _Ara mentally yelled at the voice.

'_**Aww that's not nice...that hurt a bit. But it doesn't matter. Kill Kain...only then can you save your brother'**_

"_Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"_

'_Ara shut her off now!' _Eun's voice rang inside Ara's head.

'_**Shut it you bitch, this is between Ara and I!'**_

'_I'm a female Fox not a female dog! Do it now Ara!' _ Ara then focused her mind and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she was back to the forest scenery and her friends were looking at her worriedly.

"Ara is something wrong?" Rena asked.

"No...I'm fine" she stated as she put up a fake smile.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit pale" Elesis pointed out.

"No I'm fine so don't worry about it"

"Alright then..." Elesis stated, not believing a single word Ara had spoken.

'_Ara' _Eun's voice resounded inside Ara's head.

'_Eun...I'm sorry...'_

'_It's fine really' _Eun stated as she let out a tired sigh. '_Ara...it's inside you...that "thing" has entered your body, not just your mind. It's inside you Ara.' _

'_What do you mean?' _Ara asked.

'_It materializes itself in your mind but it's in your body and it's doing something which gives me a bad feeling. We need to get it out as soon as possible' _Eun stated, her voice dead serious but containing hints of worries.

'_Can't it wait? We need to help kain for now and I don't feel like worrying more than he already is' _Eun's response to what Ara had stated was first a really annoyed sigh then followed by soft laughter.

'_You are totally love struck you know that?' _Eun then paused. '_Ok, as soon as we get this done we are finding a way to get that thing out of you. I don't understand what it is but we need to expel it." _

'_Thanks Eun'_. Ara's mental connection to Eun was interrupted by Elesis shaking her uncontrollably.

"Earth to Ara! Are you there?"

"I'm here, I'm here! So please stop shaking me!" .

"The heck is going on back here?" Add asked as he joined the group of girls.

"None of your business!" Aisha yelled.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted but...we have a situation..."

"What's wrong?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream of agony was their answer. When they turned to look what they came face to face with Kain on his knees with darkness leaking from his body.

"Kain!" the girls yelled as they rushed to him.

"What happened?" Rena asked as she immediately got on her knees and began to analyze the reason for Kain's reaction.

"We don't know" Chung answered the question.

"He suddenly fell on his knees and the darkness won't stop leaking"

"I-I'm Fine...don't worry" came Kain's strained voice. At that moment the others saw that there was a reddish gleam coming from Kain's eyes.

"Kain turn to me" Rena demanded.

"There's no need" came the strained laugh.

"Kain!" Rena yelled at the man.

"When you yell at me like that I tend to have no choice...". Kain the slowly looked up to Rena. His eyes were once again slit and seemed to have that ferocious look to it like the day before. Ara was taken aback. He already drank her blood the night before but now he seemed like he needed more again, why was that? She immediately answered her own question as her gaze immediately shifted to the Red Crescent moon which seemed to get closer. "I-It can't be! Rena back away now!"

"Why?" but her answer was soon answered when Kain suddenly pushed her down. "Kain what are you doing?"

"S-sorry Rena...my body is moving on it's own. I need to feed...please stab me before it's too late". kain was suddenly grabbed by the color by Raven and thrown to the nearest tree and upon impact Kain let go of Chrono.

"Raven don't hurt him!" yelled Chrono who immediately turned into her humanoid form. "He just needs blood".

"So that's it?" Add asked. "It's the moon right?"

"Yes" Chrono answered. Kain slowly began to get up, and even completing that task seemed to be hard for him. Chrono moved closer and embraced him. She then slowly exposed her neck. "Drink...Kain..."

"Sorry about this Chrono" Kain apologized as he slowly sunk in his fangs into her neck. Kain began to drank and the others could do nothing more than watch.

"K-Kain not so much!" moaned Chrono. The other boys turned red. This was quite an erotic situation. After a little while Kain and Chrono finally pulled apart. Kain seeming to have returned to normal and Chrono out of breath.

"Sorry Rena..." Kain apologized as he wiped the blood from his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's ok you had no control over it" Rena stated as she flashed him a gentle smile. The others still remaining silent.

"Can you watch over Chrono for me for a bit?" Kain asked as he looked at his partner who was leaning against him for support. "I won't go far, just going to do some recon to see how far we are from the castle".

"Alright you can leave her to us" Elesis said as he assured him. However after taking another look at Kain, who by the way looked miserable at the moment she thought it was not in their best interest to leave him on his own. His own self destruction seemed imminent if they did such a thing. "Ara go with him".

"Ok" Ara responded. She was so stunned by what happened that she didn't know how to react.

"No worries I can do this on my own" an awkward smile formed on Kain's face.

"Ara is coming with you" a menacing aura formed around Elesis and that was when Kain knew shutting his mouth and allowing her to do what she thought was the right thing to do. "Now get going before I make you go".

"Roger that Sir!" In a blink of an eye Kain had grabbed Ara and disappeared into the forest.

"Was that a smart thing to do?" Aisha asked as she worriedly looked into the forest.

"It's better that way you grapefruit" Add stated as she sighed. "Kain has probably shown a side of himself to us which he had no desire to ever let the world see".

"But won't he go out of control again?" Eve asked. "This moon is indeed Eternal, my scanners have proven so. If it's caused by the moon, there is no guessing when he could go out of control".

"I trust him" Raven stated.

"Raven?" Elesis asked.

"I'm not easy when it comes to trusting but however I feel that he's worth trusting" Raven then sighed. "The bastard is such a good person that he seemed like he was more in pain by drinking than by not drinking blood".

"If anything Ara should be able to calm Kain's heart" Rena stated.

"How do you know?" the boys asked in unison.

"Girl's secret" the girls responded.

* * *

"Kain..." Ara called out to the man walking up ahead making him freeze in his tracks.

"..." no response.

"Kain look at me" the man made no effort to comply. "Do you not trust me that much Kain?" Ara felt hurt. She knew he had barriers around himself but she didn't think he would lock her of his heart because of what just happened. A moment of silence followed however it was broken when Kain suddenly hugged Ara. "K-Kain?" Ara was then shocked by what she saw. Kain was crying.

"Hahahaha..." came the mirthless laugh from Kain. "You'd think I would be used to this by now, what exactly am I? A man? A monster...even I can't tell this anymore". Ara smiled, she knew the answer already and so did the others in the group.

"You're Kain" came Ara's honest answer. '_The man I love' _she mentally told herself. "A caring and loving vampire who goes to many lengths to protect others" Kain and Ara then pulled apart and Ara wiped the tears off Kain's eyes. "You have literally gone through hell and back and yet you still smile and care for others, not many can pull that feat".

"What am I going to do with you?" Kain asked as a smile made a way to his face. He than began to pet Ara's head making her blush.

"That's embarrassing..."

'_I quite enjoy it' _Eun's voice happily resounded in Ara's head. '_This guy knows exactly what he's doing...oh tell him a little to the right'_. Ara sweatdropped, Eun was enjoying this more than she was and this was making Ara kind of jealous. '_Ehehehe, I think I might steal him for myself'_

'_DON'T YOU DARE!' _Ara mentally screamed.

However with their many caring actions the two did not realize that they ignored each other's barriers and because of that they had closed the distance between each other. Kain looked into Ara's eyes and she looked into his. As in silent understanding Kain closed the distance and captured Ara's lips. The kiss was passionate and loving. Kain gently laid Ara down on the forest grass and continued the kiss. After a while they broke up for air. Kain then resumed his teasing, placing kisses all over her neck however this time his vampire urges seemed not to even respond.

"Kain...that's unfair" Ara moaned as as he gently bit her ear. In a split of a second their role was completely changed. Ara had turned the situation around and now Kain was the one on the bottom and Ara on top. "My turn" Ara's eyes were wild like a fox's and this caused Kain to noticed he might've just stepped on a landmine. Ara gently nibbled on his ear and then sucked on his neck. She then moved back to look at the red mark on kain's neck and then smirked at her handy work in satisfaction. "Now we're even".

"You are a dangerous being when you want to be, do you know that"

"Yes, and it's your fault" she then captured his lips again. The two of them were immersed in each other but because of this they didn't notice that they were being watched by drones controlled by a certain white haired mastermind.

* * *

"Well then...that escalated quickly" Add stated out loud.

"What are they doing?" asked Elsword.

"Well what you'd expect a girl and a boy to do alone in the woods". All the other El Search members turned red. "You know i'm joking right?"

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT YOU PERVERT" yelled Chung who had stayed quiet throughout the whole time.

"Hey to be fair all men are perverts" pointed out Add.

"No comment" stated both Elsword and Raven.

"What is that?" asked Aisha capturing the attention of the other.

"Black fog?" asked Elsword. "No...a demon..." stated Elsword as he pulled out his sword.

"So the second test is here huh?" Stated Raven as he sighed and got into a battle stance.

"Geez why do I have to do this for goodness sake?" a voice resounded through the mist.

"If don't want to maybe you can just let us through please" stated Chung.

"You wish!" the voice retorted. "Now then...let's see how you all can handle my imagination" the mist intensified causing the others to group together so they would not be separated.

"Now we wait and see" stated Elesis.

* * *

Two figures stood side by side gazing towards the crescent moon. One of them happily looking at the moon while the other thought hard about something which plagued his mind. The two figures were none other than Oberon and Chung who patiently awaited the arrival of a certain group who seemed to have gotten themselves lost in the forest below.

"Hey Chung" Oberon called to the princess of Hamel. "Oh I meant Princess Erena Seiker" stated Oberon as he immediately corrected his mistake. However the correction gave him a different reaction as the so called princess of Hamel stared daggers into him. "Ok Sorry for calling you that...can you stop with that gaze now? It hurts...". With a sigh the princess stopped and went back to gazing at the moon.

"So what were you trying to say before?" the girl asked as she turned her gaze back to the nasod who almost forgot what he was meaning to ask.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to ask if you love Kain". In the next few seconds the blond girl turned many different shades of red which Oberon didn't think was even possible for a human. "Wow I hit the bullseye didn't I?"

"First of all...WHAT THE HELL KINDA WAY TO START A CONVERSATION IS THAT? And secondly WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?"

"Wow...profane little princess aren't you? From my endless book of questions of course" Oberon sarcastically stated. "But being serious though, do you love that man?"

"Why do you ask this?" Chung asked, her cheeks slightly pink.

"I noticed the way you used to gaze at him when he was still normal, and even a few minutes ago that gaze still occupied your face when you looked at him" the nasod stated to the girl who simply turned to look towards the forest.

"So you knew I was a girl from the beginning then?"

"Yes, Miss Eve noticed it too but simply chose not to point it out" Oberon stated as he reminisced his conversation with Eve a long time ago about Chung's true gender.

"Since you both were so kind as to keep my secret I guess I owe you an answer" Chung stated as she took in a deep breath. "...I do love him..." she stated, her voice filled with honesty. "I always did and always will".

"I see" Oberon stated. "Why did you not tell him then?"

"Because I was afraid he would be disgusted by the fact that I hid my gender and act differently around me" Chung stated, a hint of sadness in her voice. Noticing this Oberon sighed. He felt like a bastard now if not worst.

"He's not that type of person you know."

"You certainly are talking nicely about him today, even though you tried killing him two days ago" Chung stated as she let out a chuckle.

"Doesn't count as killing if the person you are trying to kill doesn't die" Oberon huffed as the memory of his fight with Kain resurfaced in his mind. "But I do not jest when I say he wouldn't have looked at it that way."

"Why do you say this?"

"Because he isn't that type of person" Oberon took a pause and then resumed talking once more. "He cares about all those around him more than he cares about himself. That is something which made him strong but also proved to be what caused his end" Oberon then looked at the moon and sighed. "It wouldn't matter if you were a boy or a girl as long as you are Chung he will always accept you".

"I guess you're right..."

"Now that that's settled, you are going to confess to him right?" within seconds of that question Oberon was sent flying to the nearest wall. "The hell was that for you tomboy of a princess?!"

"S-shut you crazy nasod!"

"What was so crazy about what I stated?! If you don't confess you will lose him!"

"I-I know but..." Chung looked down at her feet and clenched her hand into a fist. She understood what he meant for she had witnessed the events of yesterday. The Ara of this world was slowly claiming a place in Kain's heart and if she didn't react now her feelings may or may not ever reach Kain. "I can't do it..." Chung looked up at Oberon and flashed him a sad smile as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "I've lived like a boy my whole life and acted like one through and through. How will he ever be able to accept someone like me?". Oberon sighed as he saw what his actions had caused. He pulled himself up from where he had fallen and walked towards the crying girl.

"Please don't cry" he stated as he embraced her. After a few seconds the girl complied to his plea and stopped crying.

"Sorry..." she stated as she cleaned the tears from her eyes.

"You're more emotional than I thought" Oberon stated as he sighed. "Trust me, he will accept you for all you are and nothing will make him think otherwise".

"Why do you believe so much in him?"

"Because he's Elsword for goodness sake" Oberon stated and let out a laughter of happiness. "He's the man my master tried to distance herself from since she believed they would not be happy together, but even so Elsword didn't give up and in the end made a place in my master's heart".

"I guess you're right...thank you Oberon" Chung stated as a smile made a way to her features.

"You're welcome" Oberon stated proudly. Chung chuckled at his reaction leaving him puzzled to what was so funny. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's nothing like that. It's just that you've been supporting me almost like a brother would after we met again".

"That's a good thing then, keep counting on big brother Oberon from now on then!"

"Ok and thank you Oberon."

"No problem. But speaking of Kain? Why are they not here yet?" Oberon asked confused

"Seems they've fallen into Mira's labyrinth" Chung stated as she sighed.

"Oh for goodness sake...they're screwed"

"Just remembering that test gives me chills" Chung stated as she held herself. She then proceeded to blush making Oberon understand exactly what that test seemed to her.

"Did he appear like a knight in shiny Armour to you?" Oberon then decided to push it further. "In his boxers?" Chung's face turned dark red and Oberon did not see her raise the cannon at the speed of light.

"Burn in hell!" at that moment all that could heard was a scream of agony resounding throughout the forest

* * *

"When I said wait and see...I didn't think this is what would happen..." stated Elesis as she clenched her fist. "WHY THE HELL AM I A LITTLE GIRL?!"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Elsword yelled out loud as he now looked like a full fledged Red Knight captain.

"Umm...a little help..." Raven stated as he sighed in defeat.

"What is wrong dear?~" Rena asked as she happily latched onto Raven's arm.

"I'm a girl!" Chung cried out.

"And apparently I'm a boy" stated Aisha -_-

"The hell's is going on?" stated a voice familiar to Kain's.

"Uhm...who the hell are you?" Add asked.

"More like who are you" the figured asked the princess he saw in front of him.

"It's me Add"

"Addess now" Aisha retorted.

"Shut it!" yelled Add back.

"It's the mist" a beautiful white haired woman stated. "It's altering our appearance and our mindset".

"This voice...Ara?"

"Yes and the person next to me is Kain" Ara stated as she sighed.

"Have you two looked at yourselves?" Elsword asked. The two had not looked at each other yet since they immediately rushed to where the others were when the mist start appearing. The two swallowed and then slowly turned to each other however the sight before them was jaw dropping.

"ARA WHY ARE YOU A NINE TAIL FOX LIKE EUN?!" Kain yelled out totally forgetting about the earlier atmosphere.

"What about you?! You look like some type of demon lord!"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!" they all yelled in unison. However their yells did not go unheard as two individuals heard their poor screams.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is it for now. It was a pretty short chapter compared to the others but hope you enjoyed it. I promise to make the meeting between Kain and Chung happen. Next time they will also have to deal with the next guardian. I will leave you guys with this for now but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Moonlit Chaos Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of ****Shadows of Destruction****. Last time we left off our dear heroes had gotten themselves trolled by a certain figure which they were yet to see. Now trapped in a body they could barely call their own they have to figure out a way to return to their normal selves. How will this battle play out? And are our heroes ready to actually meet who awaits them at the end of their journey as they reach the final push towards the castle? Only time can tell. Now let's get the party on the road as Kain and the others face their final challenge. Also I thank you all for the support!**

"_**Text"**_ "**Text"** _**= Corrupted Ara(Temporary name)**_

"_Text" = Character thoughts/Flashbacks in some cases_

'_Text' = Telepathy_

Disclaimed: I do not own Elsword or it's characters but considering how many times I say this you all must know this by now ^^.

* * *

Chapter 8: Moonlit Chaos Part 1

"Sir Arthun...is this really a good idea?" one of the nights in a group of five asked their captain who continued to walk through the forest in silence. The said captain suddenly turned to look at the man, a angry look present on his face.

"If you want to cower out do it now" Arthun then raised the man by the edge of his armour and scowled. "You are a knight are you not? We had our honor stepped on by a god forsaken demon. Are you just want to back out because we're heading into untreated territory?". His response was quiet from both the knight and the others which accompanied with them. "Good now let's keep moving and keep you mouth shut" the other knights did as instructed and followed behind the man who kept moving forward. "_To think this existed here. Wait until I find you, I will make sure to make you watch as I violate that that fox you care for so much!" _a twisted smile made a way to the knights face however it was short lived as he was abruptly stopped in his tracks as a blade implanted itself before him.

"What?!" One of the knights yelled out as he drew his blade.

"Who goes there!?" Arthun yelled out as his voice resounded throughout the forest.

"I guess you can say I am your worst nightmare at the moment" a figure stated as he appeared. He was dressed in a white and black long coat with the sheath of his blade at his side. It was no other than the white haired defender of the Lunar Castle Omega(A/N:Forgot to explain what he looked like...haha...sorry.). "Usually this would be where I would test you...however..." the blade suddenly returned to Omega's hand. "In your case there is no need to, for you are twisted to the core".

"Tch, damn demons. Kill him" Arthun commanded without hesitation. The other Knight's did as instructed and charged at Omega who simply sighed.

"Burst Grinder!" one of the Knight's yelled out as his sword was covered in wind. He then slammed the sword towards the direction of Omega who simply sighed and effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Prelude to Destruction..." in a flash of an eye the earth before Omega had been slashed leaving a mark and cutting down the arm of the knight which had attacked him.

"Y-you bastard!" a second Knight began his attack. Slashing at Omega with his sword in a wild, and uncoordinated manner. "Stand still you bastard", once more Omega put an end to the attack but this time simply by grabbing the Knight's hand.

"Your attacks are uncoordinated and you let your feelings get the best of you" a snapping sound could be heard only to be followed by a scream of pain from the Knight. "You are a failure as a Knight, so disappear from my sight. Hungering Blade..." the Knight was then impaled by Omega's blade, what followed was a harrowing sight as the man's soul was sucked into the sword.

'_Tch that tastes horrible master' _the sword carried by Omega spoke as it was removed from it's victim. '_I never imagined a human could be that corrupted in my life...'._

'_Sorry Yuki'_ the demon honestly apologized to his blade who simply sighed. '_Didn't think someone this twisted would show up today'_, and twisted Arthun was. No matter how deeply Omega looked into the man's soul, it was simply darkness.

'_For the record something worse did go by a few hours ago' _the blade made sure to point. '_To think that in another world someone actually tried to revive "him"'._

'_It's strange is it not?' _Omega began. '_To think we would be able to meet the man who we served under for so long'._

'_Well they are not the same, if they were he would've easily know us and be able to recognize me' _Yuki stated as she sounded annoyed.

"Guess I have no choice" the conversation of the two came to a halt after those words were spoken. "Come at me you filthy demon" Arthun then drew his true weapon of choice the long, hilted blade "Totsuka!". The sword caused a gust of wind making Omega take a step back. "Imma tear you to pieces. Divine Revolution!" with a swing of the blade a ray of marked the spot where Omega once stood. "Tch, full of surprises aren't you?" Arthun stated with a scowl.

"Same could be said for you. But must say...that is quite an annoying weapon you have there" Omega stated as he jumped down from the tree he had taken the liberty to stand on as an chance to avoid the attack. "How in the world were you able to draw that damned weapon?"

"It's all about how you grab the hilt" Arthun stated as he grinned.

"Didn't think that was how holy swords worked. But while we're still talking I want to ask why you are here?" Omega finally decided ask, I mean it wasn't like it was a stupid...

"TO GET PAYBACK ON THAT BASTARD DEMON WHO EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF OUR LEADER!" Ok Omega stood corrected.

"Wow Kain seems to already be gaining fame" Omega stated as he sighed. "Ah well, I will play with you for a bit" Omega then got in a battle stance and sheathed Yuki again while seeming to be ready to unsheathe her at any second. "Come at me human!"

"No need to tell me twice you filthy demon!" the two raced at one another and clashed their blades. But while their fight happened, deep within the depths of the Lunar Castle, something began to awaken as it sense it's future master nearing it's location and that said future master was now facing a crisis of his own.

* * *

"Ara...what exactly is going on?" Kain only ask as he looked at the beautiful woman which stood before him.

"Well this just went from weird to hell of strange" Stated Add as an annoying look adorned his face. He wouldn't mind being turned into a animal or hell even a stuffed bear would been better than this. But for some sick reason it just had to be a girl, there goes his manly pride.

"Hahahahahaha! This is fun!" a childish voice resounded throughout the forest. "To think you all would look wonderful in your new selves".

"Please turn us back!" Chung yelled as he tried to handle the situation as calmly as possible. As calm as he usually tended to be he was freaking out. Suddenly being turned from a boy to a girl was something he did not expect. Add on the other hand was taking this calmly compared to Chung.

"I refuse" the girl straight out stated causing the others to sweatdrop in a comical way. "You all look so adorable, well besides that demon who is standing next to that cute little fox". Kain sighed and Ara both glared and blushed at the statement.

"First of all, don't care about looking adorable. Second of all...you're a demon too so stop being a hypocrite!" Kain yelled out.

"Mira is cute unlike you!"

"Won't counter that, but bet Ara is cuter than you in every aspect" at that Ara turned crimson and the others couldn't help but smirk. "I don't think you would ever win against her when it comes to beauty and cuteness".

"K-Kain!"

"Ho? Is he showing off his girl?" Add asked no one in particular however Elesis gave him an answer.

"No he's provoking her" Elesis stated as she smiled. "We can't quite beat an enemy we can't see or sense. Kain is probably trying to draw her out in the opening where we can actually fight her". This was indeed the best way to solve this situation.

"That would be the best choice" Eve began and the others looked towards her. Eve well looked like...let's just say a catgirl. "As my scanners indicate, anywhere the fog touches it's her field. However, that is not our real problem. This fog is strange, it seems to be strong enough to bend reality to it's will".

"That explains our appearance" Raven stated as he sighed once more.

"Looks like you're having fun" Elesis stated as she looked at the Elf who refused to let go of Raven's arm.

"Put a sock in it" was simply the response Raven was willing to give at the moment.

"Hate to interrupt but something weird is happening again, although it can't be any weirder than today already has been" called out Add to the others.

When they all turned to look they were blinded by a white flash of light making them cover their eyes. When they reopened their eyes again they came face to face with a pleasant surprise.

"We're back!" Aisha yelled happily as she noticed she was back to her feminine form. Chung and Add were also happy to be back to being boys and Elesis was nearly about to jump up in happiness after she noticed she had grown up again.

"What happened?" Rena asked as she cluelessly looked around. She then noticed how she was holding Raven's arm. This caused her to turn crimson and immediately move away from Raven.

"Are you ok now Rena?" Raven asked and the elf just furiously nodded while at the same time having no idea why he was asking her that.

"Kain, seems your strategy worked" Add stated as he smirked at the man who seemed relieved to be back to his old self. "Way to go you little bastard, you did well".

"Unfortunately, it's not over yet..." Kain stated as he gave a tired sigh. He was happy he got her out of her comfort space but he didn't think she would be angry enough to show herself.

"Hmph" came a sound causing everyone to look the others to look behind them to the spot where the mist has originated from. "You got my attention now you bastard, now let's see if I can't make you beg for mercy on your knees". What stood before them was a petite red haired woman. She wore a red and black Kimono with different flower designs all over the fabric. She was also beautiful and if the boys were to be honest she didn't lack anything but height.

"Oh, quite cute" Kain stated as he smirked.

"Provoking little bastard aren't you?" she then smirked herself. "Makes me wanna make you into my little pet".

"Wuff" Kain stated as he tried to imitate a dog. "Sorry you don't have enough power to make this dog eat out of your hands" Kain then walked closer. "You might need to be a little bit more aggressive of a master to make me into an obedient puppy".

"You're interesting" the girl began, her personality seeming more mature than when they first met. From her forehead emerged two horns and black wings sprouted behind her back. Kain turned pale and the others stared in shock. "Oh you seem quite stunned" the girl stated as a smirk made a way to her lips.

"No not really, just didn't think a succubus would be here" Kain stated as he took a step back.

"Hoh? Could it be you are afraid?"

"Considering how you steal men's life force, I think you are quite a terrifying foe to be fighting against" Kain then smiled at the woman who simply chuckled at him. The others were confused. These two didn't seem to be arguing, hell it was more like they were flirting and Ara didn't like it, at all.

"Well enough talk" the woman then approached Kain once more who made no effort to move this time. "You stated that 'Ara' was more stunning than I am did you not?"

"I did" Kain stated, not changing his statement or his stand.

"I see" the woman then drew two blades from two magical circles which appeared at her side. "Let me introduce myself" the closed her eyes and then bowed. "My name is Mira, the second guardian of the Lunar Castle. I am the user of an ancient magic known as 'Broken Reality'" the women then executed a battle stance. "Someone long ago once stated that a women's beauty is not simply reflected in her appearance, but also in her grace in battle".

"Wait I didn't mea-" Kain was kicking himself in the back. He was hoping this would turn into a beauty contest with Ara in a swimsuit and...Kain froze.

'_Pervert...' _came Chrono's voice inside his head and Kain turned red.

"It's ok Kain, leave this to me" Ara walked passed Kain and gave him a deadly sweet smile. "Just don't get carried away next time, ok?", Kain could literally feel the chills crawling all over his body. What the hell did he do to cause Ara to be this angry?

"You're dense" Add began.

"Denser than a rock" Aisha added.

"He's denser than this planet" Elesis pitched in.

"I bet even the universe is not as dense as he is" stated Raven as he landed the final blow. Kain fell on his knee as if he had been critically wounded. These guys really didn't pull any punches.

"Idiot, Ara is jealous" Elsword added in.

"You just called yourself an idiot, you know that right?" Kain asked as he smirked.

"You're you, I'm me!" Elsword countered. "But as I was saying, Ara is feeling jealous".

"Of what?"

"Of the way you were speaking to Mira. We know you were simply provoking her but you two sounded like you were flirting", Kain froze upon realization and then sighed.

"I guess I have to apologize afterwards" Kain then smiled and the others sighed.

"By the way...how do you feel about Ara?" Aisha asked and Kain did a spit take.

"W-where the hell did that come from?!"

"Don't play dumb, we know about you two" Aisha stated as a smirk made a way to her face. Kain gulped but however he was saved by Raven.

"Hey guys it's about to begin" Raven stated and the others turned to look. It was really about to go down as Ara was already letting Eun take the lead. The demon known as Mira held her two blades close and the black fog seemed to be appearing once more. She moved one of her legs back and sprinted forward.

"First Dance: Black Serpent!" Mira swung her blade and said sword changed and became a giant serpent which set its sights of Ara. However, when the serpent tried to bite Ara she simply blocked the attack with her spear but the force pushed her back. "Not bad, I'm impressed you blocked that" the woman then took a knee and touched the ground."Try this on for size, Third Dance: Dragon Rage!". Behind Mira a giant Dragon began to take shape. Ara wanted to tell herself it was nothing but an illusion but she knew she would be doing nothing more than lying. The flame attack came, scorching the earth and heading straight towards it's target.

"_I can't dodge this! But It can be countered!"_. Ara once more regained her stance and glared at the attack. "It's been since I used this, but I might as well go for it! Matchless Truth!". Ara was off, her speed unmatched.

"Wha!?" Mira stood in shock but she couldn't stay shocked for long, for if she did her death was imminent. Ara appeared at multiple locations striking Mira continuously causing her to go on guard. However, even Mira could not block the barrage of spears which promised imminent demise. One of the attacks pierced her arm causing her to yell in pain. Ara on the other hand backed away from Mira expecting a sudden counter.

"Next one will be to the heart, please simply admit defeat" Ara stated, her eyes serious.

"Intimidating..." Chung stated as he felt shivers down his spine.

"I have never seen Ara so focused in my life" Raven pointed out with a smirk.

"There is no way Ara can lose this fight" Aisha stated as she cheered on her friend.

"Graceful, Extremely Graceful!" Mira stated as she smiled at Ara. Her wounds had begun to heal and soon it was as if he was never attacked. "I'm impressed, you are indeed beautiful".

"Thank you...I guess" Ara stated as she slightly blushed.

"Adorable" Elesis stated with a smirk.

"Shall We continue?" Ara asked as she returned to a fighting stance.

"Indeed but the time Zeron Is to return is nearing soon, so I must see if you're worthy".

"Wait Zeron's not here?" Kain asked shocked.

"He went off somewhere, but that matters not".

"So let's finish this then" Ara stated as she rushed forward.

"How about this the. It should make a great finale?" Mira stepped forward. "One hundredth Dance: Reality Labyrinth". The ground before them crumbled, no more like shattered into many pieces of glass. However the others disappeared from Ara's sight and Ara from theirs.

"What did you do!?" Ara asked seeping with anger.

"Consider this a bit of motivation" Mira stated. "My power is almost like Omega's in a sense, however my victims get trapped in a labyrinth and will forever see what they desire most".

"I thought this fight was between me and you!?"

"It is, but I still have to do the task assigned to me. To free them...you simply have to win against me" Mira persona then turned dark. "But if you are to fail, they will forever be trapped inside the labyrinth. You will never see those you care for". Ara felt hopelessness creep down her whole body consuming her as if it was a parasite. She fell to her knees and her gaze rested on the ground making her face not visible. "Broken already?"

"..."

"Say something"

"I guess...all I can say is...**Thank you for setting me free you lowly, lowly demon" **At that time Mira immediately moved back.

"Who are you? No...better yet...what are you?" Mira asked. Her stance turning a bit tense.

"**Well long ago I simply ruled one of the Demon Factions, so since I don't control it now I guess I don't know what to call myself"**. Ara's hair slowly "**You can say I'm just someone who found her host thanks to the first guardian"** Ara's hair began to change. Her form still remained of that of Eun however her tail and hair color turned black. Her eyes which is usually red as Eun turned black as well. "**For now you can simply call me the embodiment of corruptness, and as of now you are going to be my warm up for a bit"** Ara swung her spear causing wind to blow Mira away.

"Seems like I just opened Pandora's Box..." Mira stated as her grip on the swords tightened.

* * *

"Ara!" Kain called out as he couldn't see Ara anymore. However when he looked closely he was by himself again. "Have we been separated again?". From the darkness a figure slowly began to form. It was deformed at first, almost unreal however as the seconds passed it took a shape. Before him stood none other than Eve. Kain froze, solid as ice. All color basically faded from his skin.

"It's been a while Kain" Eve began, the smile Kain missed so much adorning her face. Kain fell on his knees, hopeless, overjoyed, shocked, and broken. He was crying again for the second time today. But this time he was crying tears of blood...tears of anger as he remembered the injustice this figure in front of him suffered.

"Why...are you here?"

"Because I am something which keeps you sane" Eve responded as she approached him.

"Sane? Meeting you again when I clearly saw you die doesn't make me feel like a sane person" Kain stated as he watched Eve get closer and kneel down before him.

"It's a dream" Eve touched his cheek. "An eternal one which you cannot wake from".

"I'm trapped?" Kain asked as he put his hand on top of hers to assure himself that he wasn't nuts.

"Yes, your fate lies in Ara's hands" Eve then smiled again. "For now...let's indulge in what we've missed over the years" Eve then closed the distance between them and captured Kain lips. Kain couldn't find the strength to push her away but to him this felt wrong, a feeling he disliked.

* * *

"Oh c'mon not this bullshit again!" yelled Add as he realized he was isolated. "Where the hell am I anyways? Let's see" he pulled out his scanner and scanned his surroundings. The answer he got was quite unpleasant. "So I am in no known space or time...I kinda regret getting involved with these people". However as he complained a little light appeared behind him and the light kept growing until it had covered the place where he occupied. "What the?!" Add shielded his eyes from the bright light. When he reopened his eyes his surroundings looked different. He was in what looked like a building in Hamel.

"Daddy!" a young six year-old girl yelled as she suddenly tackled Add.

"_Daddy?" _Add could only find himself asking. But when he took in everything about his surroundings he noticed something, he was older. If he had to guess he would probably be around twenty eight or his thirties.

"Carla, Honey you're father is probably tired right now" came a voice from behind Add and the girl. When Add looked behind him he was frozen. Before him stood an older Aisha with a smile on her face. "Welcome home Dear". Add turned completely white and if one looked close enough they would notice his soul slowly ascending to heaven. "Add are you alright?" the older woman asked and Add snapped back to reality.

"This is an illusion right?"

"Well yes and no"

"Wait you are aware of it?"

"Sort of" Aisha answered with a sweet smile. "Mira can bend reality to her will. She is basically showing you what you desire most: A family"

"A family huh?" Add asked as a little smile made a way to his face. "You ok with me using you as a basis for a future family?".

"I don't mind really, since Carla and I are not really real" Aisha stated as she held the little girl in her arm. "However, this is your world currently and we are willing to be your reality for right now if you so wish". Add stayed silent for a bit and took in his situation. If he said yes, even if this was an illusion it would be better than that hellish world he lived in.

"However, I love the world because it's hellish" Add got the usual crazy smile causing Aisha to sigh and smile softly at him.

"I see. Them I advise you to Check your drone" Aisha suggested and Add did just that.

"What the?!" Add was shocked at what he saw on the screen. The Reality Bending demon was having herself beaten by a dark haired ninetail fox. "Is that..."

"Ara? Yes..." Aisha then stood up and gently gave the girl to Add who happily held on the the reluctant older man. "True darkness is an opponent you have to beat, however it may sometimes take that opportunity to take over your body".

"Mommy, that's bad right?"

"Incredibly bad" Aisha stated. "We need to stop her before she has the real first taste of darkness and as of now only you can do this."

"How so?"

"You're Add, surely you have something in your gadget collection to handle this situation" Aisha stated as she glared. "Also don't you dare lie!"

"Fine, fine...Didn't want to use it but guess I have no choice" Add pulled out a glove from his pocket and put it on his left hand. Add then raised his hand and focused his mana on his right hand. "Shatter!" and if like glass the space around him broke to pieces. "That oughtta do it for now".

"Good luck" Aisha's voice stated one last time and when Add turned to look at her he felt a peck on his lips. "Don't die, maybe your future will end up like this" slowly the older Aisha began to fade along side the child who waved at Add till the end. After a few seconds Aisha was gone and Add had returned back to his current age.

"Hmph" Add stated as he smirked. "Doubt that's how it would end considering it's me we're talking about. But it was worth seeing" Add then turned to the hole he had created. "Now then, to find those idiots who are also trapped in here".

* * *

"B-break d-dammit!" Arthun yelled at the demon. His breathing ragged and his clothes torn and bloody.

"Not even if it costs my life" Omega stated as he stood back up to his feet. "_Crap...the Lunar Castle's forest is taking some damage. Zeron is not gonna be happy about this"_. Omega managed to bring himself up and take a stance. He had fought many enemies who used Cursed or Holy weapons but none proved to be such a pain in the ass as the 'Totsuka', the blade wielded by the gods. How in goodness name had this man acquired this blade?

"Oi, oi, oi, don't let your gaze wander off!" Arthun charged at Omega once more and Omega was forced to block the attack once more. "Izanagi's Reign" the pressure of the blade seemed to increase and the blade seemed to divide into three more.

'_Master back off now!'_. The warning came a bit too late. Omega could feel the blade cut horizontally through his chest. '_Master! Please respond!'._

'_It's ok...' _Omega fell on his knees. He could slowly feel himself losing it. As he looked up Arthun stood in front of him a twisted smile on his face.

"One shouldn't underestimate me, specially a lowly demon such as you. Now to finish you off..."

'_Yuki...this seems to be it...' _Omega stated as a small smile made a way to his face. He lived for a long time and had imagined a death other than this but however it was worth living to see his 'Master' be reborn.

'_Not yet master! He has yet to lead us once more. You can't die here' _Yuki yelled and Omega sighed.

'_Guess you're right...' _Omega brought himself to his feet. "_Well don't usually like doing this but hey what the hell do I have to lose". _"Blighted Sight!"

"Gah! My eyes!" Arthun screamed as a bright light covered the entire section of the forest capturing even the gaze of the two at the top of the castle. When Arthun's gaze returned he was welcomed by nothing more than a missing Omega and blood all over the floor. "Tch...he got away" Arthun then turned away and began to head towards the castle. "At least now I can back to my job of killing Kain". With than Arthun left the location leaving the previous battlefield littered with broken trees and the bodies of his so called 'friends'.

"That guy...he's bad news" the figure who was suppose to have escaped the location stated as he pressured his wounds.

'_Master, you need medical attention' _a concerned Yuki stated to her master who seemed to be critically wounded.

"Sorry Yuki, I won't have the option to do that until I warned the others. If he is to reach Kain and the others I feel the situation would escalate to a point where we don't want it to". The blade sighed and became immersed in a bright light. In it's place stood a black haired girl. Eyes as blue as the sky and for some reason she, like Chrono, had a petite figure.

"C'mon, I'll help you reach Mira" Omega nodded in agreement as he let the girl raise him back to his feet. "You owe me some quality time after this", Omega could simply smile at the claim.

"Got it". The two continued to walk towards the castle and as they did two figures watched like hawks.

"Hey princess. We should stop him right?" Oberon asked as he looked down from the tree he stood standing on. His gaze following Arthun who had taken a different route from that of Omega.

"No, it's dangerous for you to try to interfere Oberon" Chung or Erena Seiker stated. "Omega is an older demon, yet that blade managed to critically damage him. If it were to hit you I can't guarantee you would survive".

"So dangerous knight, plus Holy blade equals a very bad combination for demons?"

"Yes" Chung began. "That blade is Known as the blade of Totsuka. A blade which is involved in a series of family containing both holy and demon blades" Chung then clenched her hand into a fist. "We won't interfere for now, more like we can't do anything considering that blade does not have any recorded information that we know of".

"But Chung, did we ever see that knight in our world? I mean we were in contact with most if not all the soldiers but I have never seen that one before".

"It's a parallel world, not all is as it seems".

"Please go back to speaking English like before. I know you're a princess but I like things simple".

"It means not everything here will be as we know it".

"Oh like you're an adorable guy who looks like an animal from another world?"

"Do you want to be hit again?" Chung asked and Oberon furiously shook his head. "Oberon follow him" Chung stated as her gaze shifted to the location where Mira's maze would be located.

"You feel it too?"

"Yes..."

"Go then. I'll keep in check". Chung then glared at him causing him to sigh. "And I swear not to do anything reckless, such as attack him".

"Good. Seems I will be meeting Kain a bit earlier than expected"

"Good for you, now if you excuse me I need to vacate this location before you send me flying". With that Oberon disappeared into the wind leaving Chung on her own. Chung took a deep breath and a magical circle appeared under her feet.

"I am the light in a Dark world" Chung's hair rose to the sky turning white as snow. "I am the reincarnation of Light, a Being Long Lost to seal the Darkness. So I will pray...Grant me the power which shall end all evil!" In a flash of white light Chung Seiker had disappeared from where she stood.

* * *

"Where are we?" Elsword asked as he looked around.

"It looks like Hamel...a very destroyed Hamel" stated Raven. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the others couldn't help but ask. Their question were answered in a multitude of explosions resounding throughout the city. Suddenly something crashed near them causing dust and metal to fly into the air.

"What was that?!" Elsword asked.

"Don't know but be read-"

"_Wolf Fang!"_ a voice similar to Raven's yelled and a figure could be seen leaping to where object or thing had crashed. However this person was stopped in their tracks as the attack was simply blocked. The others stood agape, not at the fact that a full on attack was blocked, more by who blocked it. In front of them stood Kain, cloaked in darkness. His hair and body leaked darkness, however not like before. It was full on darkness the type they had seen Ran use. The horns on his head were fully grown, and in his hand he held a long hilted sword with a giant blade.

"_Tch, Chung do it!"_

"_SHOOTING STAR!" _a barrage of missiles rained on Kain and the explosion was so intense that a small mushroom cloud was created. The attacker revealed himself to be none other than a bruised and hurt Chung. Hair a mess and blood dripping from his forehead. "_Kain..."_

"_**Is that all you got?"**_, the others froze. What they were seeing was the battle spoken about by Oberon.

"She said she could bend reality right?" Eve asked.

"Yes..." Elesis responded. "She's probably showing this because we have to admit...we all wanted to see this. The truly happened on that fateful day".

"So this is the strength of an out of control Kain?" Elsword asked. Almost trembling in fear. "What we fought can't even compare to this, this thing is a monster".

"H-hey debris are being flung this way, watch out!" Aisha yelled. The others however could not dodge it, but to their surprise the debris went through them.

"I see" Raven stated as he sighed in relief. "seems she simply made this a vision of an event for us...however if this was real we would probably die". The other had to agree but their minds quickly shifted back to what was happening before them.

"_**My, my, my. You weaklings think you can actually stop me?"**_

"_No, but we can at least give our lives to bring you to your senses"_ the other Raven stated as he plunged his sword into the ground to try to lift himself up. "_You, even as a demon valued life. Don't let that thing inside you judge whether or not you will fight a battle."_

"_**Fool, I am him. Do you not yet get it? There is no Elsword. That child has long disappeared"**_ Kain then began to walk closer to the downed Rave and took a knee before him. "_**His memories and feelings remain, however he is a brand new person. That is what makes him Kain".**_

"_I understand that, but even Kain who is a demon knows what it means to protect" _Chung added in.

"_**Quite a miracle that you are still standing, princess of Hamel".**_

"_Shut it you egoistical bastard. True Elsword is gone...we have long accepted that fact however Kain is still a person who doesn't find pleasure in senseless killing" _Chung placed the cannon on the ground. "_I will defeat you for the person and free the man I love..."_

"_**Aww that's so cute. Guess I'll break you here after all, the more suffering and pain I cause the longer I can remain in control"**_

"_Chung...don't..."_ Raven pleaded.

"_I have to...there's no other choice" _Chung then charged at Kain, who for some reason hesitated causing Chung to hit him full on with the cannon causing him to be flung through the buildings..

"_**You bastard..."**_ Kain's voice could be heard, and this time it was displeased. The others kept watching as the situation got increasingly dangerous. However they were stunned, yes by the full power of Kain but not simply because of that.

"I was a girl in Kain's world?" Chung stated as he stood agape.

"Go figure" Add's voice could be heard behind them.

"Add?" Aisha asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yep, in the flesh and bones"

"You seem..." Elesis began.

"Mature? Yeah I've noticed" Add stated as he sighed. "Just got a glimpse of a future I am not looking forward to. Now then...I need to get you all out of here, princess's in trouble".

"Princess?"

"The fox. Something has possessed her and she is currently fighting the succubus with strength that might even rival that of Kain".

"That doesn't sound good, and how do you even know this?"

"I left one of my drones outside my own range. Luckily it got trapped with the two and while I was trying to access the situation I ran into the footage. Don't worry I will leave another drone here to save this to watch later."

"Add you seem a bit nicer" Aisha stated as a smile made a way to her face. "Did something good happen?".

"Something like that. Now let's go" and with that said Add returned back to giant hole in reality he had created. The others looked at it in shock but said nothing much about it. But as they made their way out the situation outside only turned more grave as time went on.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm I think I can finish this arc on the next chapter but still not sure xD. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next time the others will have to handle the escalating situation outside so You better tune in to find out what happens. Well see you soon...since the next chapter should be posted like right after this one :D.**


	9. Moonlit Chaos Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of ****Shadows of Destruction****. I'm going to be throwing another one or two chapters after this. Yes, yes I know I did say this would end in the last chapter but turns out this chapter was extremely long as there was many other events to happen before the particular I guess "Arc" ended. Well we get to see some very interesting things. If you guys want to find out what stick around! :D.**

"_**Text"**_ "**Text"** _**= Corrupted Ara(Temporary name)/ Blood Kain**_

"_Text" = Character thoughts/Flashbacks in some cases_

'_Text' = Telepathy_

* * *

Chapter 9: Moonlit Chaos Part 2

"T-tenth Dance: Iro-" Mira's attack was cut short as she was flung to the back causing her to impact the boundary of the field. "D-damn..." Mira stated as she coughed up blood. "Y-you truly are something" Mira then struggled to get up only to be pushed back down by Ara's heels.

"**Any last words?"**

"Don't let darkness consume you fox" came Add's voice stopping Ara in her tracks.

"**Ad**d" came the mixture of voices.

"Ara!" Aisha called out to her friend.

"Get away!" Mira yelled only to get pushed down again by Ara.

"**Shut it...tch, that was close."**

"Who are you?" Elesis asked Ara who simply smirked.

"**I am one no one in particular." **

"Why does this have Omega written all over it?" Add asked as he sweatdropped.

"**It was his fault basically. I possessed this girl when she was trapped inside that sphere".**

"Can you do us a favor and let her go?" Raven asked as he stepped forward. "At this point I'm pretty much sick and tired of watching my friends get possessed".

"Gotta agree" Elsword joined him. "Ara doesn't deserve to be possessed by the likes of you so please leave".

"**Quite harsh. Did you all forget this woman trapped you all and dragged Ara to despair?" **Ara then stepped harder on Mira causing the said woman to scream in pain. "**By the way, where's my little prince charming?" **Ara taunted.

"Wait, actually where is Kain?" Aisha asked and her gaze immediately shifted to Add who had broken them free.

"Hey don't look at me. Kain is trapped deeper in the labyrinth than we were" Add stated as he looked at Mira. "It would take a lot more mana than that I hold to free him".

"S-sorry about that..." Mira apologized and the others sighed. Ara pouted and then smirked.

"**Aww too bad. Guess I'll play with you all while we wait" **Ara sprinted forward at that moment. The other's braced for an attack however a bright light was what crashed in front of them causing Ara to jump back.

"Wha-!?" dust and rock burst into the air causing them to lose sight of what was happening. When the dust cleared, a figure clad in Armor similar to that of Chung stood before them.

"**Ho?" **

"Seems I made it in time" the figure stated and the others could simply stare in shock.

"You're!?" Chung began as he remembered the earlier sight. The Armor Clad figure turned to chung and disengaged her helmet allowing the others to see her face.

"Another parallel figure?" Add stated. "Next thing you know, all of the parallel version of us are going to show up alive and well".

"You know about me?" Erena asked(From this point she will be referred by this name to avoid confusion).

"More or less". Add then noticed that the girl's gaze was shifting from character to character until it landed on Elword. "If you're looking for Kain, he's not here".

"Where is he?". Add looked at Mira who had finally managed to stand up after finally being released by Ara.

"I know, I know. Time to bring the doggy back" and just like that the space not only returned to normal but also Kain, who had been gone for a while, finally appeared. He was on his knees and seemed unresponsive.

"Kain!" they all yelled in unison, minus Add and of course Ara who was not actually Ara at the moment. The said man didn't respond. However, before the other's even had a chance to react the white haired girl was already kneeling before the man.

"Fast..." Rena uttered in shock. Considering how heavy the cannon, which she was holding on her left hand, was it was a miracle she could carry it like nothing.

"Kain..." Erena called out his name but no movement. The man seemed broken, whatever he wished to see most likely didn't bring him happiness. It was likely he wished to see Eve and that was something Erena could bet her money on Eve being someone Kain would not like to come face to face with. Erena turned to Add, "His vitals?"

"Alive and kicking" Add stated as he sighed. Since when was he a doctor? More like since when did he simply accept people's request? Add scowled a bit, he was changing and he wasn't liking that at all.

"That's great and all...but shouldn't you be dead?" Chung could only bring himself to ask. What was before him was not something an ordinary human would ordinarily see on day to day basis. This person was him...a female version of him but him nonetheless. The girl smiled.

"I can explain later, but right now we need to help Elsword...we need to save Kain" the others nodded. Their conversation was cut short as a blast of dark energy.

"**Hey you all seemed to have forgotten about me"**

"We didn't, hold on there and I will deal with you in a second" Erena stated with a glare. Let's just say she saw an event between Ara and kain and she wasn't very pleased about it.

"**Oh, high and mighty I see" **

"You're one to talk" Erena countered.

"These two don't get along already..." Raven was the first to point it out.

"Can you two little kitties help the damn vampire, I know I said his vitals were stable but his heart rate just skyrocketed!" Add stated as he looked at the hologram on his hand, a nervous look on his face. He was seeing all of Kain's vitals via the device and as of now all the vitals were going nuts. "This guy has caused me nothing but trouble but we need to help him, he owes me an experiment".

"Mira, is there any way to fix this?"

"I have seen nothing like this before" Mira began as she got closer to Kain. "Those usually trapped tend to break free as soon as I take them out yet it seems he still trapped inside, his mind that is"

"So his body is here and his mind is inside the fake world?" Elsword asked.

"Yes, something is keeping it there", Elsword sighed. This was beginning to give him a headache and to a certain degree he was starting to understand Kain's pain. Everyone they met so far sent them to their 'dark place' as some would call it, and kain's life was filled with many of these dark places. He could only imagine the hell he was going through.

"Eve..." Erena stated as realization hit. "Mira, is it possible for a spirit attached to a certain person to enter you world?"

"Well yes."

"**Tch hate to be ignored, I might as well tell you what is going on".**

"Wait you know what's happening?" Aisha asked as she looked at her possessed friend.

"**Of course I do, it's weird that you all didn't realize"**

"Realize what?" Raven asked.

"**That your little friend was being haunted by the spirit of his dead lover"**

"Which one?" Add asked causing the others to glared at him. "Hey not trying to be rude here but he kinda has a lot of dead lovers..."

"**The one referred to as Eve"**

"But isn't the Nasod's queen soul fake?" Add asked.

"It is not" the Eve of their world began. "My soul was indeed created artificially but; however, it is as real as yours. Oberon himself proved that by becoming a demon".

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need a soul to become a demon, since a demon is simply a corrupted soul of a being. This means if Oberon was able to become a demon he would need a soul" Erena answered the question.

"How do we break him out?" Rena asked worried.

"I don't know" Mira answered in defeat.

"Well this is splendid" Add stated sarcastically.

"We need to find a way to break him out" Erena stated.

"**Before that, aren't you going to tell them what you are little missy?"**

"I said we would talk about it later!" Erena implanted the cannon on the floor causing a strong gust of wind to blow. "I am in the right mind to make you shut up right now, but I won't since you are possessing an innocent person".

"**Is that your solemn reason?" **Ara smirked. Erena's grip on the cannon tightened and everyone could see she was reaching her limit.

"Why you!?" Erena had it. Although she had no plans of hurting Ara, she definitely had plans to purify this demon. Erena rushed at Ara and swung her cannon but however it was stopped by none other than elsword who was flung backwards into a tree.

"Elsword!" Eve called out.

"I'm ok" said man said as he stood.

"Sorry I didn-" Erena tried to apologize but Elsword stopped her.

"First of all, ouch and secondly don't let her get to you" Elsword then stood up and dusted himself off. "We need to focus on Kain for now, we will worry about her after."

"**Tch, you're no fun."**

"Speaking of Kain, for someone so strong he sure seems to need crutches to stand on his two feet" Add stated only to receive a glare Erena.

"He doesn't need crutches..." Erena began. "Kain is trying to keep himself human or at least keep a human mentality, that is why he tries so hard. If he were to let himself go, there would be no need to help him".

"**But the world on the other hand would be a different story" **

"I see then" Add asked. "Well then, shall we pull him out?"

"I think it's about damn time" Elsword stated.

"Not under my watch" the voice caught them off guard and so did the attack.

"How?!" Erena asked as she looked at the figure. It was none other than the crazy knight from earlier.

"Well, well, well" Arthun began with a twisted smile. "Lookie here, if it ain't an ant hill".

"Arthun?" Elesis asked. "How did you get here?"

"Simply followed you all. But now then, time to exterminate the bugs". Arthun lunged forward, and the others prepared to defend. "Be destroyed, Izanagi's Reign!". The others braced for impact...

"Dodge it!" came Omega's voice.

"Leap away from it" came Oberon's warning this time. The other followed their instruction and leaped away from the attack. The devastation that followed was immense.

"Holy shit!" Add stated as he landed. This was a joke right? This power was ridiculous.

"If we blocked that we would've been dead!" Aisha stated.

"You should know better than to anger a military man! IGNITION CROW!" came the fiery attack from Raven. "Burn in hell!"

"Nope! Light step!" in a flash of an eye Arthun had dodged the attack. Was this really the person which Kain had easily beaten yesterday? "Weak".

"We're too late" Omega stated as Yuki set him down.

"Damn this is my fault" a hurt Oberon stated. He didn't see it coming. More like he doubts he was suppose to. From nowhere Arthun had attacked him and no matter how fast he was he couldn't dodge the attack.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Well then, she's on her way" _Oberon stated to himself as he watched the trail of light which was left but Erena. "_Now then, to follow Mr. Psycho..." _but when Oberon turned to look the said man was gone. Oberon Immediately blocked an unexpected attack which came from behind him.

"_Oh nice skills" _Arthun stated as he flashed Oberon a smirk. Oberon moved back perching himself on top of another branch.

"_Ok now this is bullshit" _Oberon stated as summoned his tonfa blades. It hadn't even been a minute since the princess left and he already had been caught.

"_Hey I already knew you were here. However, my instincts told me there was something I couldn't handle next to you"._

'_The princess?' _

"_Nothing personal, but Imma have to get rid of you"_. Arthun Immediately disappeared from sight.

"_Son of a bi-" _Oberon's sentence was literally cut short as he had to dodge the attack aimed at him. "_For a knight you sure fight like EVERYONE else I know". _Yes, Oberon could literally hear his reasoning calling him an idiot. Pissing this guy off was never a good idea but it was the best way to cloud his judgment.

"_Huh?" _Arthun scowled. "_Well then, let's see if everyone you know can do this. Tenth Grasp: God Strike". _

Light, that was honestly all Oberon could see. It was hot and searing almost and if Oberon had to guess he was pretty much dead. But however Oberon like Omega chose the cowardly route. Don't judge he honestly wasn't an honorable person to begin with so he didn't quite mind taking the cowardly route.

"_Tch, he's gone" _Arthun sighed. "_That makes two that got away. This one seems to have gone the same route as the others" _a smirk slowly crawled to Arthun's face. "_This gives me choices. I can crush them all together or pick them up one by one. But the presence of that girl worries me"._

"_What is it that you desire then master?" _A male voice emanated from the sword.

"_We'll crush them until nothing's left" _A twisted smile formed on Arthun's face as he now headed towards the location Erena and the others were.

"_My goodness...liked it better when Kain going out of control and Ran was the only problem on my mind" Oberon stated as he leaned against a tree. "Need to make my way to the others...we can't let Kain fight him. This certainly is not going as the princess had in mind"_

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

"Well I'm willing to make a deal with you all, hand me Kain and we don't have to fight" Arthun suggested.

"Well if it was anyone else I would have no issue doing so" Add stepped forward. "This bastard on the other hand" Add turned to Kain who still seemed unresponsive "I am not willing to turn over. I went through hell just to get his help, not gonna let him die."

"Very well then, YOU will die!" Arthun charged in only to be stopped by Elesis.

"Arthun stop this madness!"

"Shut it bitch!" Arthun stated as he pushed Elesis away. "I used to look up to you but seems you're nothing more than a demon lovin-" before he could finish the sentence he was sent flying by none other than Elsword.

"Don't talk to my sister like that you piece of shit". The others stood agape, Elsword never looked so pissed in his life. Elsword then turned to Kain, "_We need a bit of help here, hurry up and wake up!"._

"Y-you BASTARD!" Arthun stood up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it on" Elsword stated as he brought out Conwell. "I will hold you off until Kain gets back, for as much as I hate to admit we need him to handle that sword of yours".

* * *

"_Where am I? I can't see anything but endless darkness. It almost feels like I'm drowning in a pool of despair"_

"A...Ar-Ara Wake up!" came a voice which she had familiarized herself with over the years. Eun looked over Ara as she held her in her hands. How in the world could she let this happen?

"Eun?" the girl asked as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" The fox stated as she embraced Ara.

"What happened?"

"You broke down when Mira told you she had eternally trapped the others. When you fell in a moment of weakness 'it' took over".

"Oh no! You don't mean?!" Ara clenched her teeth. This was bad, extremely bad. Ara herself did not know what had taken over her and now that it was free she could only foresee disaster in the forecast. "We need to stop her!"

"First off we need to break free from here" Eun stated as she brought Ara awareness of their current location. "As you can see we are trapped in the deepest depth of your mind. Not to mention she's keeping us in here using dark magic".

"So what now?.

"We retaliate".

"Exactly how do you suppose we do that?" Ara asked. She wasn't doubting Eun, no, no, no, she knew how cunning the fox was but she was questioning how they could break out of this mess without hurting herself.

"Someone once stated 'fight fire with fire' and turns out we have the perfect fire for this situation".

"And what would that be?"

"I'm impressed. You've grown a sharp tongue" Eun stated as she smiled and wagged her tails in excitement. Ara on the other hand groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just I feel like I screwed up this time...".

"You didn't Ara. Trust me, I've seen someone screw up and it's not as simple as this".

"So what were you suggesting before I stopped you?"

"Kain's magic".

"W-wait Eun that's impossible!"

"It's not. Remember what Oberon stated a while back about the sealing process?" Ara turned crimson remembering how her first kiss was lost.

"Yes" Ara began. "If I remember correctly when I sealed Kain's power it got sealed within me" with those lines spoken by her, Ara finally understood where she was going with her plan. "I think I know what you are planning but...how exactly am I going to use his power?"

"No idea" Eun stated with a cat like smile making Ara facepalm. "But hey I at least have some suggestions".

"May I hear them?"

"Well think of how Kain would use his power"

"Eun...that doesn't help much. Kain uses his power for two reasons, one is to protect and the other is when he goes out of control".

"Point made" Eun sighed. "Going out of control is not an option since you technically are going out of control as we speak". Ara looked thinkative and finally an idea appeared.

"I think I might be able to draw power from Kain using our connection!" Ara stated as she beamed, her voice filled with happiness.

"Speak little goody-goody princess!"

"First don't call me that!" Ara stated as her cheeks burned. "Secondly we can draw power from Kain but we need to be close to him".

"Easier said than done" Eun sighed. "I can't even tell where we are in the physical world, but I can still feel a faint signal of Kain".

"That means we must be close to him, but just to make sure" Ara took a deep breath. "HEY YOU!" Ara called out, "SHOW YOURSELF!". Silence hung over the air for a few seconds and then the expected response came.

"**Ho? Seems you're awake" **

"What is going on? Why did you trap me?" Ara asked, although already knowing the answer.

"**Well considering how you left yourself ripe for the taking I don't think you get to ask those questions".**

"Alright, I admit defeat so please tell me what's going on". Eun was surprise, Ara was actually acting. She let desperation fill her voice, desperation Eun could clearly tell wasn't honestly there. "I Beg of you".

"**Well since you were nice enough to beg I guess I can tell you" **Ara inwardly smirked. She got what she wanted. "**Currently a person who was originally from Kain's world is dealing with a pesky Knight. As for YOUR own knight, he's dealing with his dead lover".**

"What do you mean?" Eun asked in Ara's stead.

"**Well I think her name is Eve. She has your little knight trapped in his little head".**

"So I assume you're with the others and Kain?" Ara asked as he clenched her fist.

"**Yes...what exactly are you up to?" **

"Nothing...but please...protect Kain"

"**Tch...to think your emotions are actually making me want to. Fine I will, guess it's the least I can do. Afterall this body is mine now. So goodbye and sleep well you two" **and with that the dark presence which followed the voice disappeared.

"Well, I must say she's quite the fool" Eun stated with a smirk.

"Alright Eun Shall we begin?" Eun nodded in response and Ara closed her eyes. In her mind she painted a picture.

A man atop a hill of corpses. Tears of blood coming from his eyes and screaming in hatred towards the heavens above. Yes what she imagined was Kain. It was a bloody sight as he seemed to be unconsciously drinking all the blood around him. They all flowed to him as if it was a river flowing into a lake and a shadow stood behind Kain it's dark figure smirking and laughing at the blood. The shadow turned to Ara and it's smirk grew.

"_**Do you seek power?"**_

"_Why ask a question you know an answer to?" _the figure laughed in response.

"_**Amusing, quite amusing indeed. My name is Claude B. Vladimir , he whose blood flows within Kain".**_

"_Then are you the one who havocs when Kain loses control?"_

"_**Goodness no" **_the figure focused it's gaze on her, it's slit eyes looking at her in amusement. "_**True the other 'Being' is indeed me but it's rather more of an reincarnation, incomplete however".**_

"_Is that why he seeks destruction?"_

"_**Yes. It was created because Kain refuses to give in to his own instinct" **_the figure sighed. "_**He fears that giving in will cause him to hurt others but struggling to stay human is what caused me to be reincarnated as I am".**_

"_I see..." _Ara sighed. "_Will you please lend me your power?" _

"_**Do you think you can handle it, little one?" **_

"_I think it's better than letting this demon who possessed me run rampant"_

"_**As you wish little one, but be warned. You may lose your humanity"**_ the being spoke. His voice giving hints of what she could see as worry.

"_At this point I won't be human anymore either way so I rather take chances with a power I know I might be able to handle" _Ara stated and this time her voice filled with strength and confidence.

"_**Very well..."**_ with those words spoken darkness devoured Ara soul(It was the only way she could classify the form she was in now). It was darkness at it's purest, dark, poisoning yet warm. If Ara had to guess she had the first taste of Kain's power, filled with evil from its origin and warmth from its current host: Kain.

Ara opened her eyes only to find her head laid atop of Eun's lap.

"Ara are you ok?" the nine tailed fox asked.

"I'm fine" the girl simply responded. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was that she could see clearly, clearer than before but she could also feel Eun's heartbeat which made her chuckle considering the fact that THIS was inside her head.

"Ara your eyes!". Eun was shocked to say the least. Ara's eyes looked like those of Kain. Red as blood and slit as well.

"I'm guessing it doesn't look as human as before"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Well I feel the same as always, except for the great eyesight and the boom in power".

"So think we can break free from here?" Eun asked as she smirk.

"Think so? I know so!" As she spoke those words a great deal of darkness bursted out of Ara and the scenery turned from dark to PITCH black.

* * *

"Sword Fall!" A rain of swords rained from sky and implanted themselves on the floor and the remaining ones headed towards Arthun who simply smirked at the attack.

"Enchant-Shield!" a white barrier appeared in front of Arthun.

"Now Raven do it!"

"Awakening! Revolver Cannon - OP Bomb!"

"Enchant-Shield lvl 2!". The first five shots hit the shield and the impact alone broke the shield. However, Arthun smirked in triumph as he viewed the attack as being over. But he didn't see it and that was what Raven pinned his hope on. The nasod core which floated around Raven Impacted him on the chest flinging him back causing him to impact the hard rock ground. "Gah!"

"Add, Eve you're up!"

"Combined attack! Dynamo Configuration - Giga Magnetron Stream!" and the beam attack came. Full power and uncontrollable causing the trees in it's path to be burned to nothing. When the attack seized they looked at the damage caused. A large amount of the forest was reduced to barren land and Omega starred with his mouth open. Zeron was most likely, no was GOING to kill him.

"Did we get him?" Add asked as he panted. Not only did that attack take a lot of energy but they had been fighting for a good amount of time.

"Nope...but must say A+ for effort" Arthun stated as he smirked from a high up branch.

"Son of a..." Elsword began. "_Does this guy even die?" _

"The day before I didn't have my TRUE sword with me, now that I do I AM UNSTOPPABLE! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"**What will you all do? You can barely even put a scratch on him" **

"_First off we can start by getting you out of my body!" _

"**W-what?!" **Everything came to a halt. The fighting and even the swearing which had been going on for a while now. All eyes focused on Ara, as she seemed to be absorbing the darkness which had begun to emanate from Kain's body without anyone's notice. "**You bitch! This is what you were doing?!" **

"_Yes and now I want you to sleep for a while!"._ The absorption continued and after what seemed one minute it stopped. Where Ara stood was now what almost seemed like a cocoon.

"One after the other, what the hell is happening now?!" Oberon asked as he looked at the cocoon. The others had to agree, this was chaos enough. The cocoon opened only to reveal Ara again. This time her hair was white again except for the few strips of red hair on her head and the few red spots on her tails. Her eyes remained closed and she stayed motionless.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Arthun asked as he looked in disgust. He paid no attention to her for the couple of hours since he was busy fighting and she was simply sitting on the background doing nothing.

Chung approached Ara since he witnessed no one was about to. He waved his hand in front of her face and called out to her.

"Hello...Ara, Eun, are you guys alright?". Then it happened. Ara finally opened her eyes revealing usual red eyes which caused relief to Chung since he it assured him it was Eun. She then proceeded to open her mouth revealing fangs which caused Chung to immediately back up. "She's become a vampire!"

"WHAT?!" the others asked in shock.

"Yep, I'm a foxy vampire!" beamed Eun causing the others to sweat drop.

"Eun is that you?" Elesis asked.

"Yep, well I think so" Eun stated as she took at her hands. "Wow Ara was right, the world does seem a lot clearer."

"Eun you've turned into a vampire!"

"Yeah, but it's temporary" the fox smiled.

"Temporary?" The others asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, Ara and I are simply borrowing Kain's power. Feels pretty weird".

"Well that's nice and good but can it help us against that sword of his?"

"Sword of who?" the others sighed.

"His sword" Add pointed to the person who Eun seemed to have not been paying attention to. Eun turned to look where Add pointed only to come face to face with Arthun.

"Hey aren't you the one who got his ass handed to him by Kain?". Arthun gritted his teeth and the others groaned.

"You must have a death wis-" Arthun began.

"Blood Stained - Heaven's Wrath!". The unexpected attack came. It was fast, extremely fast. The others could only see the after images of Eun as she rained the barrage of slashes which Arthun struggled to avoid. However, his effort proved to be for naught as many of those slashes made impact. Arthun barely managed to dodge the last attack which would've proved to be fatal.

"Impossible!" Arthun yelled as he fell to his knees.

"No, it's not impossible. This is our power mixed with Kain's and we can do anything as the situation stands". Eun then looked at her spear where some of Arthun's blood still remained. What she did next surprised many, she licked the blood off the spear.

"Eun what are you doing?!" Aisha asked in shock.

"Vampire are stronger if they feed" Eun stated as she chuckled. "Kinda makes me think I make a better vampire than Kain."

"Alright then you damn vampire! Party's over!" Arthun raised his blade. "Tenth Grasp: God Strike!"

"Not this time! Tainted Fang: Ouroboros's Bite!", this time Oberon attack. From a portal which had opened behind Oberon emerged an unbelievable amount of giant serpents. The serpent's charged at Arthun's attack at a steady stream and after a while what looked like snakes became a powerful green beam. After a while the attack overpowered that of Arthun blasting the man back. "Payback is a bitch as they say".

"Woah" Elsword stated.

"Who knew that snakes could turn into an Electric railgun" a smirk grew on Add's face making Oberon feel chills all over his body.

"Is he finally down?" Elsword asked. He was tired of this bullshit. From when he woke up to now they have been fighting and he needed a break right about now.

"Think so..." came Omega's response. He had been watching the whole situation unfold and he hoped that that this was the end of the whole thing. He could clearly see that the others couldn't handle another battle.

"Unlock all seals...activate Primal form. Activate Izanagi Mode!"

"Those don't sound like good words" Add stated as he gritted his teeth. The blade he knew nothing about but Izanagi...that was a total different story entirely.

"It's not, he's calling forth the power of Izanagi!" Erena stated as she took a step forward. "Eun I need your power for this as well".

"Dark and light huh?" Eun asked as she took a step forward.

"If so I'm in" Oberon joined in as well. "Nothing contains more darkness than we demons do".

"Mind if I also join? Can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?." came the voice which immediately made others turn to look. It was Kain, Chrono in hand with a smirk plastered on his face. "What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost".

"You bastard! I thought you were screwed there for a second!" Add yelled at the man. He was glad Kain was immortal or semi-immortal because he was going to have a blast killing him later for all the hell he put him through in one day.

"I'm fine and although I don't say this enough, sorry for worrying you".

"YES, YES THERE YOU ARE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!". Everyone turned once more to look at the threat ahead of them. Arthun was in a new armor. It was white as snow and had a japanese kimono style to it. On his hand he held a blade whose hilt was extremely long. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!". He lunged at Kain with the blade by it was easily stopped by Erena and Eun who seemed to think alike when it came to kain's safety. "Out of my way!"

"Not in a million years!". Moving at the speed of sound Oberon spartan kicked the said man back, however this time he remained on his feet. "Oh c'mon, at least look hurt!"

"How about you stop hiding behind the meatshields and take me on one on one!". Arthun's reasoning was clear. He was now certainly if not totally outmatched. Not only was there more people on Kain's side but they seemed to only be getting stronger and stronger as time passed. Any sane person on the face of the earth would rather take on a battle they knew they would win rather than one they knew they had no chance of winning.

"Hah like Kain's dumb enough to fall for tha-" Elsword found himself cut short as the thing he thought Kain would not say escape Kain's mouth.

"Alright"

"Are you freaking mad?!" Add began and Kain sighed as he knew he was in for a scolding by the Mastermind. "We've been fighting him for hours now and even with all this firepower, demonpower hell even holy powers(which Add had concluded Erena's power was) we can't seem to freaking defeat him and that dumb blade of his!".

"I'm afraid even he might be out of your league" Eve stated as she sighed at Kain.

"He can defeat him" Omega stated as he smirked at Kain and Kain responded in turn.

"He like always seems to have something up his sleeve" Raven stated as he leaned against tree.

"No, nothing of sorts. Let's just say I may be both happy and extremely pissed", Kain then turned to look at Add. "Add scan my body" Kain commanded and Add sighed.

"Looking for anything particular?"

"A chip of sorts". After a moment of silence came Add's response.

"You've mean like the one implanted on your neck?"

"So it truly was her".

"Kain what is going on, what exactly is in your neck?" Chung asked.

"If you asked me I say it's nasod technology and the thing seems pretty damn combined with his flesh".

"Eve, where did the Nasod King keep all prototypes?"

"In the lowest depths of the of the Altera core, but why?" Eve asked confused as to why he would ask that.

"I see, we're making a trip to Altera at one point or the other so there's nothing to worry about for now. But now let's focus on our little problem" Kain stated as he glared at the other man who stood across from him. "You seem to have gotten a powerup after the last time we met".

"Hmph, your lowly friends proved to be somewhat of a challenge".

At that Kain clenched his fist. He looked around his group of friends and although he was surprised to see two specific people he didn't let it show for his anger reached a boiling point when he noticed the state of his teammates. Add was in tatters. His white long coat dirtied and shredded. The way he held himself up Kain could tell that he had broken some of his ribs. The others weren't in much better shape either. Eve seemed exhausted and her bodysuit seemed damaged. Elsword like Add had some broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, it even amazed Kain that he was still standing. He looked at Elsword with half the mind to tell him he had enough but the said man glared at him making him push the idea out of his mind. Next was Aisha and Elesis who unfortunately got their arm broken by the bastard who kain was ready and willing to kill. Raven was in bad shape too but as a soldier he seemed to be taking it extremely well.

Then his eyes wandered to Ara and his heart turned to stone. It was like instinct, he could feel a presence, one similar to his. Ara had turned into a vampire and that was one thing Kain was certain of and one thing that he knew he was most likely to blame. He walked over to the girl shocked and tripping along the way. When he reached her he put a hand on her cheek speechless and in the brink of tears. Ara's hair turned back to normal but her eyes remained red proving to Kain that she was indeed a vampire. She then proceeded to put a hand on top of his.

"It's ok. There's no need to worry Kain" she stated with a soft smile. "It's temporary, so don't worry yourself too much".

"Why...why did you go this far?"

"Because I wanted to see you all again, I wanted to see you."

"Even so you didn't need t-" he found himself cut short when Ara's lips covered his. Everyone else in the El search Party couldn't help but smile. Oberon whistled and Erena took it into her hands to smack his head for his stupidity. After a few seconds she pulled away blushing and smiling.

"I am willing to go to any length for your sake and that of the others".

"Thank you" he stated as he smiled at her and turned away to face Arthun.

"Are you done yet?" Arthun asked, both impatient and annoyed.

"Yes, now then shall we put an end to this?"

"I concur".

With that the two clashed. It amazed Kain to no degree how strong this knight ,he nearly easily killed, had gotten over night. His speed was impressive, his armor tougher than anything he and Chrono had attempted to cut. Not to add that his ego had grown to an unbelievable level over a single night.

Arthun swung the sword at full strength causing rocks and the debris from the previous battle to scatter into the air. It's aim was Kain who easily vanished from where he stood only to appear behind Arthun, punching the said man causing him to hit the floor. As alway Arthun stood up, however this time pissed. The others could feel the tension rise. Kain wasn't even breaking a sweat and he was already overpowering Arthun easily.

"Eight Grasp: Blooming Sakuras!". Endless amount of trees began to rise from the ground turning the scenery pink.

"What?!" Raven asked a one of the peddles hit his cheeks cutting it as if it was blade.

"Crap these pedals are dangerous!" Yelled Elsword as he tried to avoid it. At the speed of light Erena moved. In both elegance and force she struck the ground with the cannon creating a force field larger than the Tactical Troopers Tactical field.

"Impenetrable Holy Fortress!". The field was large causing all the pedals to hit the field and scatter.

"Now that's a life saver" Aisha breathed in relief.

"Flame of Hades - Annihilation! Burn to nothingness!". Chrono was ablaze, black flames surrounded her and with extreme force Kain implanted her into the ground. What came next was just as the name implied, pure and utter annihilation. The trees burned in an instant and the black flames ate everything in it's path.

"So intense!" Elesis yelled as she covered her eyes from the bright light the black flames emitted at times.

"Zeron is going to murder me now...definitely and absolutely...no way I'm going to survive" Omega stated as he shook at the sheer destruction.

"Same here..." Mira stated. "Messing with this guy was not a good idea..."

"This is the man I tried to fight?" Add stated as he nervously smirked at the destruction. "He is something beyond the imagination of men, if I was ignorant I would go as far as to call him a god".

"Third Grasp: Light Arrow!". Arthun sprinted forward as a blur but he hit a wall which suddenly emerged out of nowhere.

"Gates of Hell..." The wall rose higher and higher.

"Aren't you full of tricks..." Arthun stated as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Arthun then made his way over the wall which had risen very high. "To think that yesterday wasn't actually just a fluke".

"Is that all you got?" Kain asked. His blood was boiling at this point. When was it? The last time he had such an intense fight. He couldn't remember even when he searched the deepest depths of his memory.

Arthun began to barrage Kain with slashes again, but the man dodged it with ease. Kain turned sidestepped to Arthun's side planting a kick to his rib cage. Arthun screamed in pain but as he was about to recover Kain lifted one of his feet.

"Almighty Punishment!" Darkness surrounded Kain's leg in the form of flames and Kain crashed the back of his leg to Arthun's head making the man hit face first into the ground at full force.

"Ohh, that one had to hurt" Aisha stated as she looked away from the gruesome attack.

"Well there goes his arrogant face" Add stated with a smile.

Arthun rose back to his feet again, this time barely managing to stand. However, he seemed to still be willing to fight as his aura intensified and his killing intent increased.

"Because of you filthy demons I lost my family!" Arthun stated as he swung at Kain. the sheer force of the blade cracking the ground. "Because of you demons I was left with nothing!" a sudden kick from Arthun flinged Kain back however he remained on his feet. "BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE LOST MY ONLY MEANS TO EXACT REVENGE ON YOU ALL! DIE!".

Arthun charged again and swung the Totsuka only to be blocked by Chrono. The pressure alone forced Kain the dig his feet into the ground to stop himself from being crushed. Arthun then flung himself forward as he tried to punch Kain, but it was for not. Kain vanished again only to appear behind him. Kain grabbed Arthun in similar fashion to what he had done the day before.

"Put me down!"

"As you wish! Phantom Strike!" Kain's hand filled with darkness. At that moment the others had a glimpse of what Ara had seen. An evil which was calm and without ambitions. Kain struck Arthun's gut flinging him to the almost completely destroyed side of the forest.

"Well...I feel weak now" Elsword stated as he watched one man single handedly deal with their hour long problem.

The others watched as Kain walked over to Arthun who had been rendered completely immobile. Kain looked at Arthun with an almost predatory look for he was basically a predator at the moment. His instincts screamed for him to drain the said man dry of every little drop of blood for hurting his friends and his Ara. At that "Ara" part Kain could feel himself returning to normal and this caused him to sigh in relief. Arthun then began to try to rise up again.

"Please, stay down" Kain pleaded the man. He didn't want to kill, at least not when he thought it was extensive force.

"W-why...WHY WHY WHY?!" Arthun yelled as he fell back down. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"Phantom Strike corrupts the victim's mana system and causes it to attack the victim's body. This can lead to effects from muscle convulsion and if I really wanted, death" Kain stated as he kneeled down before the man. "Please lay down your weapon, I don't want to kill you".

"The feeling is not mutual" Arthun stated as he glared at Kain. "I've defeated plenty of low ranking demons like you and even high class demons. Why is it that I can't defeat you?!"

"Because Kain is not a low class nor simply any high class demon" Oberon stated as he walked forward.

"'Demon King Candidate', that is why you can't defeat him" Omega stated as he too stepped forward.

"Demon King Candidate?" Chung asked.

"I've read about this before" Elesis stated as her look changed to one which was deadly serious. "If I remember correctly, once a demon bloodline leaves the demon King Throne, candidates rise to take that spot".

"Yes, these candidates would then rule unless challenged for the throne or killed but if none of the above happens the descendants would rule unless they face the same challenges their ancestors would've gone through" Omega added in.

"So you know huh?" Kain asked as he cringed at the thought. "Yes that is what I am. I am demon candidate which brought alive the blood of an ancient vampire".

"Dammit...dammit all" Arthun swore as he barely managed to raise his arm to the sky. "My pride and my honor shattered by a filthy demon, I RATHER DIE THAN LET IT END LIKE THIS!". Mustering all the strength he had left Arthun tried to grab his sword but was suddenly stopped when Raven punched him straight in the face knocking the said man unconscious. The boys smirked at Raven's action while the girl's looked at him in surprise.

"What? He talked too much" Raven stated as he fell to his knees.

"Raven!" Rena yelled as she rushed to the said man's side and began to heal his wounds using magic.

"Thanks"

"It's nothing, just don't exert yourself anymore" Rena stated with a sad look.

"Don't worry, I won't" Raven stated as he intertwined his hand with her's.

Eve glared at Elsword. When she scanned his body for any wounds not only was she surprised that he had broken ribs, but she was more surprised to find out he had broken his arms and legs.

"Give me one reason why I should not slap you as of now" Eve asked as she wrapped a bandage around Elsword's arm. Elsword simply smiled at her as he could see that she was worried.

"Because considering how my body is hanging by a thread, one of your mighty slaps might destroy me for good".

Eve couldn't help but smile at that. The boy was indeed an idiot but to her he was HER idiot, even though she had to consider the fact that there was another version of him running around and that version belonged to Ara. Eve then mused at the fact that Ara had to deal with Kain while she herself had to deal with the issue of a reckless red haired man.

"Elsword" Raven called out to his friend also snapping Eve out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Elsword asked as he turned to look at his friend who was in a similar state to his.

"We've witnessed a lot things today and for some reason I feel that everything which we face from now on seem to be rather powerful and tedious" Raven then gave his friend a mirthless laugh. "I never thought I'd feel weak...well not since that day at Velder anyways".

"Same here"

"You two are not weak" came the voice from the person who they had trouble figuring out what to call.

"Hi there...umm Chung?" The girl sighed at the man and then proceeded to smile at him.

"You can call me Erena...Erena Seiker"

"Feels weird but there is another version of me running around so why the hell not" Elsword stated causing the girl to chuckle.

"As I was stating before, none of you are weak. Believe me when we were all dragged into this weird and side of the world we also felt weak, hopeless even" Erena began as she put down the branches from trees she had in her hands down and sat next to them. "I felt weak as well when it all began too, but overtime that feeling will turn to that of confidence and strength".

"I heard from Kain that it was bad when it began but that didn't paint quite a clear picture" Raven stated as he gazed at the girl. Erena sighed in response but however found it to be her duty to answer his questions. As Erena was about to talk she was suddenly cut off.

"'Hell on earth'" Oberon stated. "That's what that situation could be called" Oberon then sat down next to Elsword. "All the major cities were destroyed and the whole populace was annihilated. The five of us in this world are literally the sole survivors".

"I see..." Raven stated as he closed his eyes. "_I'm guessing that 'illusion' was truly a remake of one of their battles"._

"Let's leave it at that, the day is already depressing" Erena stated as she flashed them a gentle smile.

"_Cute" _the other boys, beside Chung and Kain(who had vanished with Ara), thought in unison gaining them a punch from the girls who noticed this.(**A/N: Add included :)**). However, as the others were handling their own situation, a little distance from them two lovers handled a situation they had at hand.

* * *

"Kain" Ara called out as she closed her eyes. Kain's lips met hers and a deep kiss ensued. But the kiss was not a normal one, for as it continued a dark miasma began to transfer from Ara back to Kain. Soon after the two broke apart. Kain looked at Ara's eyes and was relief to find out it had returned to it's original color.

"You've returned to normal" Kain stated as he smiled at her.

"Thanks to your help" Ara stated a she blushed. Kain's hand then made a way to Ara's, intertwining with her's. "Can we kiss again?" Ara asked as her heart beat increased. Kain's lips then moved next to her ear, whispering a few words which brought shivers down Ara's spine and escalating her heart beat.

"I will kiss you a billion times if I have to, so that no one else can steal my sweet princess from me" Kain then captured her lips and for some reason this kiss in particular caused Ara's body to heat up. It was intense and full of love. However, the kiss was short lived as a voice filled with anger thundered over the whole forest.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINNNNN!". Immediately Kain and Ara broke away from each other and when they looked to the skies they saw nothing more than a very pissed Zeron heading their way,

"Ah crap..." Kain stated as he began to sweat bullets. He was in for the talk of the century but as long as he had Ara and the others with him he felt like he could handle anything.

* * *

**A/N: T_T I apologize guys. I did not TRULY finish the arc on these two chapters like I thought I would. The arc is indeed finished but the actual conclusion will be posted on the next chapter. But either way I hope you guys liked this chapter. On the next chapter we will finally find out what lies within the Lunar Castle while at the same time find out how Kain, Erena and Oberon will handle their meeting. Either way I hope you guys keep reading and see you all next time...but before I go. Here is the age of the characters, In this story at least.**

**Ara: 24**

**Kain: ? **

**Elsword: 20**

**Raven: 28**

**Eve: Uhm...she's an ancient nasod...I got nothing...**

**Rena: 26**

**Add: 23**

**Aisha: 21**


End file.
